La delgada línea entre el odio y el amor
by hei4dy
Summary: Dean solía ser el chico más odioso y desagradable que Sam hubiese conocido durante sus días de secundaria, lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarlo años después muriendo de hambre y frío en las calles, y mucho menos esperaba verse obligado a ayudarle a pesar de todo su resentimiento. (Wincest)
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester, llevaba conduciendo unos escasos cinco minutos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cansados, sintiendo el peso del acero en sus párpados. Estaba a punto de detenerse para comprar un café antes de que pudiese quedarse dormido al volante y causar un accidente, pero de pronto algo grande y duro golpeó su parabrisas mientras intentaba estacionarse. Fuese lo que fuese no pudo haberse lastimado demasiado debido a la baja velocidad a la que conducía, aun así su corazón latía a mil por hora y la sangre circulaba estrepitosamente en sus oídos ante el repentino y preocupante silencio. Bajó a toda prisa del coche para encontrarse con lo que fuese que hubiera golpeado, tal vez un anciano, un perro o un ciclista, sólo esperaba no haberle hecho daño.

Pero allí, tendido en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie, había una delgada figura masculina, la cual vestía una sudadera gris con capucha, sucia y algo rota, un par de jeans viejos y desteñidos con dos enormes agujeros en las rodillas y llevaba zapatos de diferente color, también sucios y deteriorados. Al parecer acababa de atropellar a un habitante de la calle, quizás por eso nadie se había detenido para ayudarle.

\- Oh dios ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado inclinándose junto al hombre para comprobar sus heridas.

\- Estoy bien, amigo, no fue nada.

Pero Sam podía ver que había sangre en su cabeza, manchando su pálida frente y su largo cabello enmarañado.

\- Eso no se ve bien, debería llevarte al hospital.

Entonces la mirada del hombre se encontró con el rostro de Sam y sus ojos verdes hundidos y cansados se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Sammy? – sus ojos brillaron llenos de sentimiento al reconocerlo.

\- Lo siento ¿nos conocemos? – aquella voz sonaba familiar ante los oídos de Sam pero no podía recordar en donde la había escuchado y mucho menos podía reconocer aquel rostro.

\- Soy yo, Dean. Fuimos juntos a la secundaria ¿Me recuerdas?

Entonces los ojos de Sam se abrieron con reconocimiento y sorpresa.

 **5 años atrás….**

Se peinó el cabello con las manos por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, obteniendo un suspiro de exasperación de su padre desde el asiento contiguo. Tal vez estaba actuando como una chica, su padre le había dicho decenas de veces que llevar el cabello largo comenzaba a mostrar sus consecuencias, pero poco le importaba, apenas comenzaba su último año escolar y quería estar presentable para Jessica, la chica más lista, atractiva y sensual de toda la escuela.

Había puesto sus ojos en ella meses o quizás años atrás, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a hablarle; un _"geek"_ como él, que se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca con la nariz sumergida en algún viejo libro polvoriento nunca tendría oportunidad con Jessica Moore, la chica más popular de la escuela, bonita, adinerada, lista y atlética, sin mencionar que era el blanco de todos los chicos populares, los deportistas, los riquillos, los guapos y los anarquistas… como Dean Smith que encajaba a la perfección en todas las categorías anteriores. El sólo pensar en su nombre le causaba escalofríos y una ira intensa burbujeante en sus entrañas… cómo lo odiaba. Sólo esperaba que ese año las cosas fueran diferentes.

\- Deja de pensar tanto, Sam, casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí – dijo su padre en broma, observando con diversión los cambios en la expresión del rostro de su hijo, el cual pasaba en segundos del nerviosismo a la emoción y de la emoción a la ira. No dejaba de preguntarse en qué tanto podría pensar un chico de su edad.

Sam le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y respondió: – sólo estoy un poco nervioso.

\- La misma escuela, los mismos amigos, los mismos maestros… ¿qué te pone tan nervioso esta vez?

\- Es mi último año y estoy a punto de graduarme – sugirió, aun sabiendo que no era la verdadera razón de su nerviosismo. No le había hablado a su padre sobre Jessica, era demasiado vergonzoso hablar sobre sexo y sentimientos en frente de John Winchester y mucho menos había mencionado a Dean, no quería que su padre pensara que era débil y tonto por permitir que uno de sus compañeros de clase quien ni siquiera alcanzaba su estatura, lo golpeara, le robara y lo humillara a su antojo.

El problema era que Dean siempre era escoltado por un par de amigos que claramente sólo lo seguían por la popularidad que pudiera brindarles, porque siendo sincero ¿quién podría tolerarlo sin un interés oculto? Los chicos seguían todas sus órdenes y caprichos permitiendo que los tratara a su antojo, sólo para tener la oportunidad de recoger los trozos destrozados de las chicas que Dean Smith rechazaba, desechaba o les rompía el corazón, como si fuesen sobras de comida u objetos inservibles y sustituibles.

Bajó del auto y se despidió de su padre, intentado mostrarse seguro y tranquilo para evitar que notara sus nervios crecer con cada paso que daba hacia la entrada, después de todo vería a Jessica de nuevo, en su misma clase y quería que todo saliera perfecto, sin vergüenzas ni humillaciones.

Presintió que el cielo comenzaba a escuchar sus plegarias cuando halló un asiento vacío justo al lado de Jessica, quien revisaba entretenida los mensajes de su celular, masticando inconscientemente su labio inferior.

\- Disculpa ¿está ocupado? – preguntó tímidamente refiriéndose al asiento vacío, utilizando una excusa tonta para hacerse notar.

\- Sí…. Por ti – bromeó ella con la más dulce sonrisa y Sam pudo notar al instante que no intentaba burlarse de la torpeza de su pregunta, sólo estaba siendo simpática.

Le correspondió con una suave sonrisa y tomó asiento junto a ella, moviendo la silla disimuladamente sólo para estar unos milímetros más cerca – Hola, por cierto.

\- Hola, Sam – respondió ella, dejando de lado su teléfono para centrar su atención en el otro chico - ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

La boca de Sam cayó abierta por la sorpresa, tantos meses buscando la forma de que Jessica Moore se diera cuenta de su existencia al parecer había dado sus frutos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó entre risas al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Sam - ¿a qué viene esa cara?

\- Lo siento – sus mejillas ardían, al igual que sus orejas – no pensé que me conocieras.

\- Vamos, no soy tan distraída como parezco, hemos estado juntos antes en algunas clases, además resaltas mucho sobre los demás.

\- ¿Te refieres a mis casi dos metros de estatura? - intentó bromear para sentirse un poco más cómodo mientras veía sus sueños hacerse realidad frente a sus ojos.

\- Eso y que no eres un patán como los otros, pareces ser un buen chico.

\- Oh… gracias…supongo.

Estaba a punto de regresarle el cumplido cuando una molesta voz masculina chilló tras su espalda o al menos la escuchó de esa manera – Lo siento, Sammy, estás en mi asiento.

Sus ojos furiosos se encontraron con aquellas pestañas largas, nariz pecosa y labios perfectos que siempre solían robarse la atención de las chicas a las que Sam intentaba acercarse… debió prever que pasaría lo mismo con Jessica. Por alguna razón Dean siempre quería tener todo lo que Sam deseara, una chica, un asiento en la cafetería o un lugar en el equipo de fútbol.

\- Es Sam – corrigió el molesto apodo por el cual Dean siempre solía llamarlo, cuando no lo llamaba Samanta como burla a su cabello largo– y no veo tu nombre grabado en ningún lugar así que mejor búscate otro asiento.

Normalmente Sam habría obedecido con tal de no causar problemas, pero ahora estaba a su lado la chica de sus sueños y no iba a actuar como un idiota sumiso frente a ella, aunque Dean y sus dos "escoltas" lo miraran como si quisieran asesinarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no te buscas tú otro lugar? oh ya veo, intentas impresionar a la chica – se burló Dean – eres adorable, Sammy, pero como amigo déjame decirte que ella nunca se fijaría en un mariquita como tú, no gastes tus esfuerzos.

Palmeó suavemente el hombro del más alto, quien ofendido e iracundo se levantó de golpe de su asiento, dispuesto a plantar su puño en el perfecto rostro de Dean, pero como era de esperarse, uno de sus amigos, Luciano, o mejor conocido como Lucifer, agarró su puño en el aire y lo retuvo sin mayor esfuerzo.

\- Tranquilo, vaquero, si quieres evitar problemas todo lo que debes hacer es darle su maldito asiento, eso es todo.

Sam pensó en protestar, pero pronto llegaría el maestro y no quería comenzar una pelea y ser suspendido en su primer día de clases, así que optó por soltarse bruscamente del agarre de Lucifer y agarró su mochila con la misma violencia, haciendo que la silla se estrellara contra el suelo. Fulminó a Dean con la mirada antes de alejarse y buscar otro asiento al otro lado del aula.

\- Así me gusta, Winchester – le escuchó murmurar mientras recogía la silla y se sentaba demasiado cerca de Jessica – hola, preciosa…

\- Eres un cretino – Interrumpió la rubia, levantándose de su pupitre y alejándose asqueada del muchacho, quien se quedó allí, boquiabierto e incrédulo. Mientras tanto sus amigos sonreían y palmeaban su hombro con diversión, claramente no estaban acostumbrados a ver a Dean Smith siendo rechazado por un chica.

Sam miró sorprendido cómo Jessica se ubicaba en el asiento junto a él, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva antes de recostarse en el espaldar – es un idiota – comenzó ella con evidente enojo – cree que todas las chicas van a caer rendidas a sus pies sólo por ser guapo.

\- Normalmente suelen hacerlo, pero tú eres diferente, eres lista.

\- No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que es un cerdo. He visto cómo te trata y definitivamente tiene algo personal contra ti – de pronto su rostro se iluminó como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea brillante - ¿qué tal si almorzamos juntos? Eso seguro deberá molestarle.

\- Mira, si lo que quieres es causarle celos… - comenzó, pero pronto se calló, estaba decepcionado de que Jessica quisiera invitarlo a almorzar juntos sólo para molestar a Dean o hacerlo sentir celos, pero no pretendía expresarlo en voz alta, ahora de seguro lo había arruinado todo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡no quise decir eso! quiero almorzar contigo porque me gustas. Si prefieres podemos olvidarnos de Dean y simplemente tener una charla agradable.

\- Eso suena mucho mejor, pero tienes razón, ver su cara será divertido – respondió aliviado de saber que Jessica no se había disgustado en absoluto por su reacción y que en su lugar, acababa de admitir que le agradaba.

El maestro llegó al fin con un poco de retraso, pero Sam no logró concentrarse durante toda la clase, su corazón saltaba de alegría sintiendo irreal el hecho de que estaba sentado junto a Jessica Moore, quien había rechazado a Dean, prefiriendo quedarse a su lado, algo que ninguna de sus novias anteriores había hecho; todas ellas se marcharon con Dean en la primera oportunidad para luego ser desechadas al cabo de un par de semanas, porque Dean Smith nunca había tenido una relación que durase más de un mes, de hecho cambiaba de novia cada semana y siempre dejaba atrás un corazón roto.

Sus ojos vagaban hacia Jessica de vez en cuando y su corazón saltaba de nuevo al darse cuenta de que ella también lo miraba, incluso sonreía cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

\- ¿Así que prefieres los chicos listos? – preguntó Sam una vez que estuvo en la cafetería junto a Jessica.

\- Sí, pero también eres guapo ¿por qué no querer ambas cosas en un solo chico?

Sam sonrió sintiendo sonrojarse una vez más. Era consciente de la mirada afilada de Dean a unas cuantas mesas de distancia y podía oler sus celos y su envidia desde allí, pero en lugar de molestarle, aquello aumentaba su ego; por primera vez había fallado en quitarle una de sus chicas y Dean Smith debía darse cuenta de una vez por todas de que no era el centro del universo.

\- Esto es increíble – comentó Sam – estuve tanto tiempo intentando llamar tu atención… estaba seguro de que ni siquiera te percatabas de que estaba allí.

\- Eres muy lento para ser tan listo, Sam. Siempre te observaba en clase, incluso te buscaba en tus prácticas de futbol.

\- Pensé que buscabas a alguien más.

\- No eres muy seguro de ti mismo ¿verdad? – preguntó ella con tristeza, pero ¿cómo serlo con Dean Smith alrededor? Todo el tiempo recordándole el gran perdedor que era, lo poco atractivo a los ojos de las chicas, lo poco viril, manipulable, sin carácter e inútil y no eran sólo palabras, se encargó de demostrárselo con hechos al arrebatarle a cada una de sus novias y a toda chica a la que intentaba acercársele, provocando la burla de otros compañeros entre otras cosas que prefería no recordar.

Jessica pareció comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Sam, pues su rostro de pronto enfureció, pero esa ira no iba destinada a él – te juro que no entiendo cuál es su problema ¿acaso hiciste algo para molestarlo de esa manera? Le he visto jugarte bromas pesadas, empujarte en los pasillos, derribar tu almuerzo, destrozar tus libros, robar tu dinero, decirte cosas horribles…

\- Robarme a mis novias, ponerme apodos estúpidos… – continuó Sam – golpearme, esconder mi ropa cuando estoy en las duchas, cortarme el cabello, pegarme goma de mascar y una vez me obligó a beber del retrete.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes tolerarlo?

\- No tengo opción, si se lo digo a mi padre o al director sólo seré un debilucho soplón y todos se burlarán aún más de mí.

\- ¿Es lo que te ha dicho?

\- Y tiene razón, pero no puedo defenderme yo solo, siempre está con esos dos chicos y nunca permitirán que le ponga un dedo encima. No comprendo por qué me odia tanto, no he hecho nada para ganarme esto. Creo que sólo lo hace porque soy débil.

Jessica negó con la cabeza decepcionada – Creo que es todo lo contrario, creo que te tiene envidia. Sólo mírate, eres alto, guapo, fuerte, listo…

\- Te lo agradezco, Jess – sonrió satisfecho por el cumplido – pero él también es guapo, tiene mucho dinero y amigos, eso es lo que a la gente le importa ¿Qué podría envidiarme?... Porque estoy seguro de que no le interesa ser listo.

\- Tal vez teme que puedas opacarlo. No te menosprecies tanto, tienes lo que se necesita para ser más popular que Dean, después de todo, pocas personas tienen la capacidad de soportarlo.

\- Tal vez tienes razón –aceptó tímidamente.

\- Además el chico debe tener una vida terrible, quiero decir, lo he visto beber y drogarse como si quisiera morir de una sobredosis y ninguna persona con el más mínimo grado de felicidad le haría eso a su cuerpo.

\- Quizás es cierto lo que dicen, algunos padres prefieren darle dinero a sus hijos en lugar de pasar tiempo con ellos, tal vez no sea tan infeliz, tal vez sólo busque llamar la atención de sus padres… pero no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto.

\- Tendremos que preguntárselo. De todos modos se suponía que nos olvidaríamos de Dean y tendríamos una charla agradable, hemos desperdiciado nuestro tiempo juntos.

\- Aún podemos recupéralo el fin de semana - propuso Sam y Jessica sonrió de acuerdo.

\- ¿Eso es una cita?

\- Puede serlo si tú quieres – Jessica volvió a reír y asintió.

\- Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Al finalizar el tiempo del almuerzo caminaron tomados de la mano hacia su siguiente clase y Sam se despidió, prometiendo recogerla el sábado en la noche para invitarla a cenar a su restaurante favorito. Tan sólo era lunes en la tarde y ya se encontraba esperando con ansias el el fin de semana.

\- Hey, Sam – saludó su padre, al estacionar su auto clásico en la entrada de la escuela. Antes de entrar, Sam vio como Dean subía en su lujoso auto negro y desaparecía a toda velocidad en el horizonte, era claro que al chico le gustaba la adrenalina pero a veces daba la impresión de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su seguridad - ¿estás bien, hijo? – preguntó John al verlo distraído.

\- Estoy bien – respondió alegremente mientras subía al auto – hoy fue un día estupendo. Por cierto, no podré ayudarte con tu trabajo el fin de semana.

\- Oh, ya veo de qué va esa sonrisa. Buena suerte con tu cita, campeón.

ooOoo

Pero el resto de la semana no fue tan fácil como imaginó. Efectivamente Dean no se rindió; comenzó a enviarle flores y chocolates a Jessica, le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo cuando sus miradas se encontraban por causalidad, sin importarle que Sam estuviera a su lado, pero al ver que Jessica no caía rendida a sus pies como cualquier chica hubiese hecho, comenzó a tomarlo contra Sam; lo empujaba en la cafetería haciéndole derribar su almuerzo, vaciaba soda en sus libros, en la práctica de futbol lo empujaba todo el tiempo e intentaba hacer que se lastimara, afortunadamente Sam tenía excelentes reflejos.

Pero el viernes Sam estaba tan distraído y emocionado por su cita con Jessica, que no se dio cuenta de la pelota que volaba en su dirección y acabó estrellándose de lleno contra su rostro. Calló al suelo rebotando dos veces sobre su trasero y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, intentado controlar la sangre que comenzaba a brotar descontroladamente de su nariz. Al principio estaba confundido, no sabía de donde había venido el golpe ni quién lo había golpeado, pero al ver la sonrisa disimulada en el rostro de Dean, comprendió inmediatamente lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Winchester? – su entrenador preguntó preocupado y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Sam lo rechazó. Se levantó por su cuenta, corrió iracundo hasta el culpable de todas sus desgracias y lo levantó por el cuello de la camiseta húmeda por el sudor.

\- Eres un desgraciado hijo de puta, ya me he hartado de tus bromas y de tu maldito _bullying_.

\- Oye, cálmate, amigo, fue un accidente – pidió Dean con una sonrisa nerviosa al sentir como sus pies comenzaba a alejarse del suelo.

\- Por supuesto, siempre es un accidente para ti ¿crees que soy idiota? - la sangre goteaba por su barbilla, cayendo libremente sobre su camiseta y sobre Dean, pero no le importaba. Se preguntaba qué haría Dean ahora que no tenía a sus amigos para defenderlo.

\- Sam, suéltalo ahora – era la voz severa de su entrenador tras su espalda.

\- ¡Pero lo hizo a propósito! - protestó, negándose a soltarlo.

\- Fue un accidente, lo juro – pero nunca dijo "lo siento" o cualquier palabra que indicara que se sentía mal por ello, porque por supuesto, no lo hacía.

\- Sam – advirtió su entrenador y Sam no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo de un empujón.

\- Dean – prosiguió el entrenador – ya que tú causaste todo esto podrías llevarlo a la enfermería.

\- ¿Está loco? Va a matarme en cuanto crucemos la puerta – fue su excusa, pero Sam comprendía que tenía bastante razón.

\- Está bien, puedo ir solo – nadie insistió lo contrario, Sam se marchó y la práctica continuó sin él. Dean estaba a salvo, siempre había alguien a su lado para apoyarlo, pero en cambio Sam tendría que enfrentarse más tarde a las consecuencias.

ooOoo

Tal como esperaba, al dejar la enfermería, limpio y dispuesto a regresar a casa, unos fuertes brazos lo agarraron del cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastraron hasta la parte lateral del edificio, un lugar estrecho y sin ventanas a la vista. Aquellos brazos lo arrinconaron con fuerza contra la pared, lastimando su espalda.

\- Hola de nuevo, Sammy – saludó una voz familiar, burlona y con sed de venganza.

Se dio cuenta de que era Lucifer quien lo sostenía con una fuerza sobrehumana. Fergus, mejor conocido como Crowley, lo respaldaba, manteniéndose cerca en caso de que intentara escapar, mientras tanto Dean, preparaba los puños con una sonrisa perversa. Estaba perdido, no obstante debió haberlo previsto cuando intentó atacar a Dean durante la práctica de futbol.

\- ¿En verdad creíste que te dejaría ir después de lo que me hiciste? – dijo Dean mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

\- No te hice nada.

\- ¡Me humillaste Frente a todos!

\- Vamos, tú has hecho eso conmigo miles de veces, eso y cosas peores, además recuerda que tú iniciaste esto.

Lucifer y Crowley se desplazaron para sujetar a Sam cada uno por un brazo con el fin de mantenerlo inmóvil y el primer golpe llegó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de cerrar los ojos con anticipación.

\- Lo que sucede, Sammy, es que eres mi perra y siempre lo serás.

Los golpes de Dean no eran demasiado fuertes, tal vez no pretendía hacer daño real, tal vez sólo pretendía asustarlo o tal vez simplemente era débil y su estúpida mente buscaba una razón para defender a su agresor, siempre buscando el lado bueno de las personas, aunque con Dean siempre fracasaba, pues probablemente no tenía uno.

Los golpes de Dean aterrizaron en su mandíbula, sus sienes y su abdomen, extrayendo todo el aire que le quedaba. Sam intentó sacudirse frenéticamente, buscando soltarse del firme agarre de los chicos, pero ambos parecían tener una fuerza sobrehumana y no había manera alguna de que pudiese él solo contra los tres.

De pronto Dean se detuvo para contemplar su obra, cuya nariz había vuelto a sangrar, no había miedo en su mirada, sólo rabia e impotencia, no miraba al suelo como años atrás, miraba a sus ojos con un desprecio que casi dolía.

\- Ya tuviste tu venganza – murmuró Sam entre jadeos - ¿puedo irme ahora o piensas torturarme?

\- Tal vez, pero no por lo que piensas – Sam lo miró con curiosidad - escuché que tienes una cita con Jessica mañana.

\- ¿Y eso por qué te importaría?

\- Porque estoy interesado en ella.

\- Lástima que ella no esté interesada en ti – se burló Sam, mas su sonrisa cayó al sentir otro golpe aterrizar en su rostro.

\- ¡Ese el maldito punto! No está interesada en mí porque está interesada en ti. Así que quiero que la dejes, quiero que termines con ella o voy a hacerte la vida imposible, aun peor que ahora.

\- ¿Crees que si deja de estar interesada en mí va a fijarse en ti? ¿qué no conoces el desprecio? Ella te odia, dice que le das asco, el hecho de que termines con nuestra relación no va a solucionar nada.

Otro golpe aterrizó en sus costillas, esta vez un poco más fuerte – Si no va a estar conmigo tú tampoco la tendrás.

\- Ni siquiera te interesa – logró exclamar tras recuperarse del golpe – sólo la quieres porque yo la quiero.

El rostro de Dean palideció, pero luchó por mantenerse estoico.

\- Siempre es igual – continuó Sam – alejas a las chicas de mí y al cabo de una semana las dejas tiradas como objetos sin valor ¿Qué te he hecho, Dean? ¿qué tienes en mi contra?

\- No soporto a los idiotas, eso es todo – volvió a golpearlo otra vez – y escúchame bien, quiero que dejes a Jessica o si no voy a hacerte la vida imposible a ti y a ella ¿quedó claro?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con pánico, podía soportar cualquier ofensa, cualquier golpiza, cualquier humillación, pero jamás permitiría que le hiciese daño a Jessica, era claro que no podía protegerla él solo… sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

\- De acuerdo, terminaré con ella, pero júrame que no vas a tocarla, júrame que vas a dejarla en paz.

\- Lo juro – respondió con satisfacción.

Una lágrima impotente rodó por el rostro de Sam, sintiendo la sal de su llanto lastimar sus labios heridos, pero no lloraba por tristeza o por dolor, era la ira de ver a Dean sonreír satisfecho por causarle daño… cómo lo odiaba.

\- Te odio – dejó escapar las palabras sin poder retener más sus pensamientos – eres repugnante, no sé lo ven las chicas en ti, sólo eres egoísta, caprichoso, descerebrado y cruel… me das asco.

Sam esperaba otro golpe, otro insulto o más burlas, pero en su lugar Dean se quedó congelado, pálido, con los ojos grandes y vidriosos como si estuviese a punto de llorar… se veía inesperadamente herido, casi como si tuviese sentimientos.

\- Háganse cargo de él – ordenó a sus amigos con voz temblorosa antes de huir corriendo del lugar. Una vez que estuvo lejos, Crowley y Lucifer decidieron terminar la tortura y soltar a Sam quien cayó al suelo débil y lastimado, pero sintiéndose satisfecho por haber logrado herir a Dean de alguna manera. Después de todas las veces que intentó golpearlo resultaba que lo único que debía hacer para lastimarlo era decirle la verdad.

\- Amigo, eso fue feo – exclamó Lucifer arrugando la nariz.

\- Se lo merecía, me ha dicho cosas peores.

\- Pero creo que le gustas – añadió Crowley –así que viniendo de ti debe dolerle el doble.

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió con sarcasmo, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

\- En serio, amigo, creo que está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo ¿por qué crees que se empeña tanto en alejar a las chicas de ti?

\- Eso es asqueroso – fue todo lo que pudo decir, el mero pensamiento le provocaba náuseas. Lucifer y Crowley sonrieron antes de marcharse y dejar a Sam tendido en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y la ropa sucia y manchada.

\- Vaya forma de querer – pensó Sam antes de levantarse y dirigirse de nuevo hacia la enfermería.

 **NA:** **Muchas gracias por leer! :) por favor dejen comentarios y dejenme saber si alguien desea que continúe la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando John fue a recogerlo un poco más tarde, estaba furioso; el labio inferior de su hijo se hallaba partido, había un rasguño rojo y violeta en su pómulo, y su ojo izquierdo ya comenzaba a amoratarse, sin mencionar el hecho de que sostenía sus costillas con dolor al caminar.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió esta vez, Sam? – no era la primera vez que Sam llegaba golpeado a casa, siempre decía que era a causa de la práctica de futbol, que había tropezado, que había chocado con alguien, que el balón accidentalmente había chocado con su rostro, pero nunca antes lo había visto en tal estado - ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora? ¿te pasó todo el equipo de futbol por encima?

\- Está bien, Papá, sólo fue un accidente – John Winchester había estado silencioso durante todo el trayecto, como si temiese perder la paciencia mientras conducía, pero ahora que estaban en casa su ira estalló y salió a flote.

\- Esto no parece un accidente Sam, claramente alguien te golpeó y puedo ver que no es la primera vez, siempre llegas lastimado de alguna manera, con la ropa manchada, los libros destrozados… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta? No había mencionado nada al respecto porque pensé que podías manejarlo, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Dime quien fue el imbécil y hablaré con tu director el lunes.

\- Papá, no es necesario, puedo manejarlo.

\- Tienes que admitir que esto se salió de tus manos, hijo – intentó calmarse mientras iba a buscar hielo al refrigerador para poner en las heridas del chico.

\- Sólo hice que se molestara pero ya lo he solucionado, no tienes que preocuparte.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿qué hiciste para que se enfadara tanto? Esta y las otras ocasiones.

Sam permaneció silencioso, mirando la bolsa de hielo que su padre le entregaba. Con cuidado la puso sobre su ojo hinchado, sintiendo con placer la sensación fría sobre la piel caliente y dolorida.

\- Sam, tienes que decirme quien está haciendo esto – John tomó asiento a su lado, posando su mano sobre su rodilla huesuda – soy tu padre, se supone que tengo que saber estas cosas.

\- Su nombre es Dean Smith – respondió con resignación – por alguna razón me odia y quiere quitarme a Jessica. Ni siquiera está interesado en ella, Papá, sólo la quiere porque está conmigo y odia verme feliz.

\- ¿Dean Smith? ¿el hijo de Víctor Smith? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- No lo sé, tal vez, es un apellido común.

\- Si es él entonces voy a hablar con su padre, el hombre puede tener todo el dinero del mundo pero tiene que saber que nadie se mete con mi hijo.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó con horror – sólo harás que quedé en ridículo. No soy un niño, Papá, no necesito que mi padre me defienda, tengo que hacerlo yo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? ¿quieres cambiarte de escuela? ¿quieres que amenace al chico?

\- ¡No! no quiero que hagas nada, voy a graduarme este año, voy a terminar en la misma escuela y voy a hacerme cargo de Dean yo solo.

\- Sam… – John suspiró con resignación – de acuerdo, pero si vuelvo a ver un solo rasguño en tu rostro, voy a darle su merecido a ese infeliz ¿de acuerdo?

Sam asintió y sonrió con gratitud. Su padre le dio un suave apretón en la rodilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la cena.

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces a su padre? – preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

\- Es un empresario bastante conocido, todo el mundo sabe que tiene montones de dinero y propiedades. Probablemente es el hombre negro más rico del estado.

\- ¿Negro? – no pudo evitar reír – Dean es rubio, definitivamente hablamos de personas diferentes – en el fondo Sam estaba agradecido de que su padre no tuviera la más mínima idea de quién era el chico que lo intimidaba, al menos de esa manera podría estar seguro de que no haría nada estúpido.

ooOoo

El sábado en la noche llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Inicialmente había pensado que la mejor forma de terminar con Jessica, era dejarla plantada en su primera cita, de esa manera estaría tan enfadada que sería ella quien decidiera apartarse… pero no podía hacerlo, no podía imaginarla sentada en el sofá de su casa con su hermoso vestido y su cabello perfectamente peinado, mirando al reloj cada poco y mirado a la ventana esperando que un viejo coche negro aparcara frente a su casa. Así que se puso su mejor camisa, se perfumó, arregló su cabello, ocultó sus heridas con maquillaje para hacerlas casi invisibles y condujo tembloroso hasta la casa de la rubia.

El lugar era enorme y lujoso, tan elegante como la ropa que ella llevaba puesta, pero lo que más le agradaba a Sam era la sonrisa y la emoción en el rostro de Jess. Se detuvieron en el restaurante que Sam había prometido, sintiendo que este ya no era digno de la elegancia de Jessica, pero ella pareció satisfecha y feliz.

Charlaron alegremente durante una hora, como si nada malo estuviese ocurriendo con la relación que apenas comenzaban, de hecho estaba feliz de que Jessica no hubiera notado su rostro maltratado o al menos no dijera nada al respecto… hasta que los pensamientos de Sam comenzaron a Vagar hacia la verdad no dicha.

\- Sam – la sonrisa de Jess cayó al ver su rostro afligido - ¿sucede algo?

Sam dudó un segundo antes de atreverse a hablar – es Dean… él… me amenazó ayer, quiere que deje de verte o nos hará la vida imposible a ambos.

\- ¿Y tú simplemente vas a obedecerle?

\- Entiende, Jess, no me preocupa lo que haga conmigo, pero no pienso permitir que te haga daño.

\- No le tengo miedo, quiero seguir contigo y sé que tú también.

\- No, no si eso te pone en peligro.

\- Así que vas a dejarme, justo en la primera cita – dijo, frunciendo los labios con enojo.

\- Créeme que no quiero, pero eres demasiado importante para permitir que te lastime y ambos sabemos que no sólo va a amenazarnos, sabemos que en verdad puede causar daño.

Jess guardó silencio, entre molesta y afligida, pero no podía juzgar a Sam por temerle, después de todo lo que Dean le había hecho, comprendía que el sólo intentaba protegerla de la única forma que podía.

\- No tiene que ser de esa manera – murmuró al fin - podemos seguir viéndonos. Fingiremos que ya no estamos juntos y seguiremos viéndonos sin que lo sepa.

\- ¿En verdad quieres eso?

\- Será nuestro secreto… suena emocionante.

Sam sonrió con alivio y tomó las manos de Jess entre las suyas con gratitud. Nunca antes una chica había estado tan dispuesta a darlo todo por él, a seguir a su lado a pesar de todo, a preferirlo por encima de todo.

Su primer beso ocurrió en el interior del Impala en frente de la casa de Jessica, justo antes de despedirse. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a caramelo, tal como había imaginado. Su corazón saltaba de emoción en su pecho aunque sabía que el lunes tendrían que fingir que todo había terminado.

ooOoo

No hablaron durante el comienzo de la siguiente semana, ni siquiera se miraron ocasionalmente, fingiendo haber terminado mientras estaban frente a los demás, lo cual pareció calmar a Dean. Crowley y Lucifer se burlaban en ocasiones de lo manipulable que era Sam, de lo tonto y cobarde que había sido, pero en cambio Dean, extrañamente evitó su contacto, nunca se acercó para burlarse o regodearse y mucho menos intentó acercarse a Jessica, había dejado de presentarse a los entrenamientos y evitaba a Sam a como diese lugar.

No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era cierto que Dean sentía algo por él y por tal razón aquellas palabras lo habían herido de tal manera, pero desechó de inmediato el pensamiento al recordar la crueldad del chico, los golpes, los insultos y las bromas pesadas, aquello que nunca nadie le haría a quien le importa, además estaba seguro de que Dean no era homosexual, cambiaba de chica a cada semana y nunca lo había visto mirar a un chico de manera romántica. Sería el escándalo más grande en la historia de la escuela si resultara cierto.

El único consuelo que a Sam le quedaba, era el hecho de que fuera de la escuela podía ver a Jessica y besarla sin que nadie más lo supiera. Disfrutaban juntos los fines de semana y las horas después de clases, incluso pocas semanas después se atrevió a presentarla a su padre justo después de que Jessica le presentara ante los suyos. Ahora eran oficiales, aunque nadie en la escuela lo sabía, pero su aliciente era la graduación que con el paso de los días se acercaba más y más y una vez que tuviesen el cartón en sus manos, serían libres, libres de Dean y su veneno.

Los meses transcurrieron tranquilamente, sintiéndose cada vez más enamorado de Jessica y sintiendo su odio crecer hacia Dean, que si bien poco le molestaba ahora, a veces llegaban a sus oídos rumores falsos que el chico esparcía como venganza por las palabras hirientes de aquel día. Al parecer había esparcido el rumor de que Sam era gay y tenía un novio del que nunca hablaba a nadie… nada nuevo viniendo de Dean, claramente sólo buscaba llamar la atención.

Pero un día, mientras estaba en clase viendo un aburrido documental de historia, tuvo la necesidad de interrumpir para ir al baño. Normalmente no acostumbraba a interrumpir sus clases de esa manera, pero hacía frío ese día y eso por alguna razón le instaba a ir al baño cada pocos minutos.

Puesto que todos se encontraban en clases, los baños se hallaban completamente vacíos y sorprendentemente limpios, haciéndole sentir un nudo en el estómago ante el repentino sentimiento de soledad. Se acercó a los orinales y deshizo rápidamente la cremallera de su pantalón, dispuesto a regresar a clases tan pronto como fuese posible. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese saciar sus necesidades, el sonido de un gemido seguido de una risa ahogada puso todos sus vellos de punta. Estaba seguro de que no había nadie más allí cuando entró, pero ahora al mirar a la derecha, en el fondo del baño halló la figura de un chico tendido en el suelo, recostado contra la pared, cabizbajo y tembloroso, cubierto por una sudadera con capucha. Desde su perspectiva era difícil saber si reía o lloraba.

\- Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó con nerviosismo y preocupación, acercándose al chico con cautela, pero al dar un paso más cerca del joven, sintió algo quebrarse bajo su zapato y al ver con detenimiento notó que se trataba de una aguja. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver que la manga derecha de la sudadera del chico se hallaba remangada hasta su codo, dejando al descubierto una serie de puntitos rojos a lo largo del brazo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico con voz apagada– ¿estás preocupado por mí, Sammy?

Sintió palidecer al escuchar aquel apodo y sin ni siquiera meditarlo sus manos reaccionaron quitando la capucha de la cabeza rubia oscura, encontrándose de frente con el rostro pálido y sudoroso de Dean Smith. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, haciéndole posible ver cuán desenfocados se hallaban, sumado a sus pupilas dilatadas.

\- Dean – intentó hablar, mas el chico lo interrumpió.

\- Sabía que vendrías por mí… algún día – murmuró, aunque para Sam sus palabras carecían de sentido - ¿Eres real? Pareces real.

\- Dean ¿qué te inyectaste? – preguntó con tono severo.

\- No lo sé, hombre, me lo vendió un chico durante el almuerzo y sea lo que sea está increíble, me siento… ¿tranquilo? Deberías probarlo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Podría ser veneno, podrías estar matándote con eso.

\- Me encanta cuando actúas como si te importara – su mano intentó alcanzar el rostro de Sam, pero en su lugar aterrizó en su hombro – porque en el fondo te importo ¿verdad? Tanto tiempo juntos, tanto tiempo intentando llamar tu atención, sé que sientes algo por mí… muy en el fondo.

\- ¿Además de asco y lástima? – sacudió su hombro buscando alejarse del toque de Dean.

\- No mientas, sé que piensas que soy sexy, te gusto, pero aún no lo has descubierto.

Los brazos de Dean se engancharon alrededor del cuello de Sam en un firme abrazo y quiso besarlo también, pero el otro, disgustado se alejó de un empujón y se puso de pie lejos de Dean.

\- Estás drogado y estás imaginando cosas. Te lo he dicho antes, no me agradas, has causado demasiado daño, Dean y estoy harto de ti. Además no me gustan los chicos y si lo hiciera jamás me interesaría en alguien como tú.

Y nuevamente estaba esa mirada herida en aquel bonito rostro, sin embargo por la mirada en sus ojos parecía no comprender muy bien lo que Sam decía.

\- No me siento bien ¿me llevas a casa?

Pero Sam prefirió ignorarlo, de ninguna manera se quedaría allí un minuto más para oír sus locos delirios, pero tampoco podía dejarlo allí solo y en ese estado. Lo odiaba más que a nadie, pero no soportaría la culpa si el chico se desmayara y se ahogara en su propio vómito o en medio de su delirio cometiera una locura, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en su caso: informó a uno de los maestros acerca de la escapada de Dean y regresó tranquilamente a clase. Sabía que aquello metería a Dean en problemas, pero poco le importaba, después de todo debió haberlo previsto cuando escapó de clases para drogarse en el baño.

No pudo concentrarse durante el resto de la clase y el inicio de la siguiente, pensando en las palabras de Dean, pues aunque había estado demasiado drogado para pensar con claridad, confirmaba las sospechas de que en realidad estaba enamorado de Sam ¿Pero entonces a qué se debía el incesante _bullying_ , Las palabras crueles y denigrantes, los golpes y las humillaciones? ¿sólo era un pésimo intento por llamar su atención? Pudo haber intentado ser su amigo, pudo haber declarado su amor mucho tiempo atrás ¿por qué entonces había elegido ese camino?

Por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo captó un movimiento a través de la ventana, ahuyentado los pensamientos incómodos que plagaban su mente. Afuera un hombre negro arrastraba a un mareado y débil chico rubio hasta un lujoso auto negro. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que el chico rubio era Dean y el hombre negro, quizás su padre, después de todo John había estado en lo cierto, Dean Smith era el hijo de Victor Smith, el hombre negro más rico del estado ¿cómo? Ciertamente Dean tenía que ser adoptado ¿era esa la razón de su rebeldía? Jamás lo sabría.

El hombre sacudió a Dean del brazo y lo metió por la fuerza en el auto, desde allí podía escuchar que gritaba palabras como "tonto" e "irresponsable" tal vez también "drogadicto" y "causa perdida" lo cual era totalmente cierto y Sam se encontró compadeciéndose del hombre mayor; haberle dado todo a su hijo, ropa costosa, autos lujosos, cientos de teléfonos celulares de último modelo y miles y miles de dólares, sólo para que su hijo se revelara en su contra y arruinara su imagen, drogándose, conduciendo ebrio por encima del límite de velocidad, acostándose con todas las chicas de la escuela y humillando a los chicos más débiles. Dean era una causa perdida y esperaba que recibiera su merecido castigo de una vez por todas.

Guardó aquella imagen con cariño en su memoria porque esa fue la última vez que vio a Dean en la escuela...

Al día siguiente, Dean no se presentó a clases al igual que las próximas semanas, lo cual era demasiado tiempo para una suspensión. Pronto comenzó a esparcirse el rumor de que Dean había sido expulsado luego de haber sido hallado drogándose en uno de los baños y las chicas lloraron al saber que no volverían a verlo… los chicos por el contrario celebraron su suerte.

Sam fue el primero en celebrar, ahora podía hacer pública su relación con Jessica, podían almorzar juntos y tomarse de las manos durante clases. Ya no había insultos, palabras crueles, ni bromas pesadas. Estaba viviendo la vida escolar perfecta, la que siempre soñó mientras su rostro golpeaba la tierra o era forzado a beber agua del retrete. No se preguntó nunca por Dean, dónde estaría ahora o qué clase de castigo había recibido…. Porque no le importaba en absoluto.

Pero una noche, luego de cenar, alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. Era Dean, sonriente, frotando sus propios brazos con frío y quizás algo de nerviosismo. Su postura ya no era de seguridad y autosuficiencia, ahora parecía un chico cualquiera, vulnerable y con emociones.

\- Hola, Sammy – saludó con alegría como si hubiese esperado semanas sólo para ver su cara – ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

\- Ni siquiera ha sido un mes – respondió cortante, cruzando los brazos en su pecho con una expresión de dureza - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Uno de tus amigos me dio tu dirección, ya sabes, el que usa lentes.

\- Claro – rio con enojo, sus amigos sabían claramente cuánto despreciaba a Dean y todo lo que había hecho con él, por lo tanto no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

\- No te enojes, hombre, le dije que quería disculparme contigo, sólo por eso me lo dijo.

La actitud de Dean era diferente, no parecía que quisiera burlarse o lastimarlo de alguna manera, pero seguía siendo Dean y no podía confiar en él.

\- No pensé que fuera tan ingenuo – murmuró refiriéndose a su amigo. La actitud de Dean podía haber cambiado, pero su ego aún era demasiado grande como para pedir disculpas.

\- Te equivocas, es un chico listo. Me hizo disculparme con él primero. Le dije cosas crueles cuando estábamos en la escuela y me burlé de sus anteojos, que por cierto son horribles – rio de nuevo con nerviosismo antes de continuar - Puede parecer extraño para ti pero en verdad te debo una disculpa.

\- Te escucho – instó con incredulidad, aunque de ser cierto, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, ver a Dean humillado frente a él, suplicando perdón, era algo que siempre había soñado.

\- Para comenzar, no estoy enamorado de ti, simplemente me convierto en un idiota cuando estoy drogado. Ni siquiera puedo recordar exactamente lo que dije, aun así perdóname si te hice sentir incómodo. Yo…. Me he portado muy mal contigo todos estos años, no sé qué me llevó a actuar de esa manera, tal vez la envidia o sólo porque podía. mierda, apesto en esto – contuvo un suspiró y continuó – el punto es que quiero disculparme por ser un idiota y quiero que hagamos las paces ¿qué dices, sin rencores?

El rubio le tendió la mano expectante, pero Sam nunca la tomó, ni siquiera deshizo su postura rígida, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Escucha, Dean, lo que me hiciste no es algo que pueda olvidarse con un simple "perdón" Arruinaste mis años de secundaria y me cambiaste, gracias a ti perdí la confianza en mí mismo, perdí la capacidad de hacer amigos y relacionarme con las chicas, fue gracias a Jessica que pude superarlo y luego tú querías quitármela, amenazaste con hacerle daño y eso nunca podré perdonártelo.

\- Me disculparé con ella y juro que no volveré a interponerme entre ustedes dos. Sólo dame una oportunidad, amigo.

\- ¿De todos modos, por qué te interesa tanto mi perdón? – preguntó con suspicacia.

Dean seguía frotando sus brazos por encima de la delgada tela de su abrigo, mirando el interior de la casa como si esperase a que Sam lo invitara a entrar, pero por supuesto eso nunca sucedió.

\- Escucha, Sam, cuando Víctor, mi padre adoptivo, se enteró de lo que había hecho y que gracias a eso me expulsarían de la escuela… se enfadó tanto conmigo que ahora no quiere saber nada de mí. No sólo fui expulsado de la escuela, también me corrieron de mi casa sin la posibilidad de regresar. Ya no le importan mis súplicas o mis disculpas, simplemente ya no quiere verme y no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

\- ¿Así que esperas que te invite a quedarte conmigo?

\- Sería un bonito gesto de tu parte. Estuve un tiempo en casa de Lucifer y otro par de semanas en casa de Crowley, pero ambos me dijeron que ya no podía quedarme más con ellos porque ya no soy bienvenido en sus casas. Creo que ahora que no soy nadie no les interesa más ser mis amigos, ya no les importo en absoluto, al igual que a Víctor.

\- ¿Y porque esperas que sea diferente conmigo?

\- Porque eres diferente, eres una buena persona, tienes un gran corazón y sé que serás capaz de perdóname. Amigo, podría besar tu culo si me dejas quedarme – Sam no podía negar que era una idea tentadora el ver a Dean tan humillado, sin embargo no valía la pena.

\- No soy idiota, Dean. Dudo mucho que puedas cambiar.

\- Vamos, Sam, tú causaste esto, por tu culpa me corrieron de la escuela y de mi propia casa – estaba desesperado, era la última carta que le quedaba por jugar.

\- No, Dean, esto te lo buscaste tú mismo, yo nunca te obligué a drogarte en la escuela.

\- No voy a permitir que te quedes en mi casa – esta vez no fue Sam quien habló, fue su padre tras su espalda, mirando a Dean con una expresión severa en el rostro. Dean enmudeció de inmediato, intimidado por la presencia del hombre mayor - ¿es el chico que te golpeaba en la escuela? – Sam asintió - ¿qué te hace pensar que mereces el perdón de mi hijo? – se dirigió a Dean, más no hubo respuesta – tienes suerte de que Sam me pidiera no encararte porque tenía planeado golpearte de la misma manera en que lo hiciste con él… de hecho aún planeo hacerlo, así que si vuelvo a ver tu cara por aquí, te juro que no dudaré en romperte la nariz. No me importa quién sea tu padre, no dudaré en hacerlo ¿quedó claro, niño?

\- Sí, Señor, siento haber molestado – su voz sonaba pequeña y temblorosa antes de huir de allí con pasos lentos, como si esperara que Sam gritara su nombre y le ofreciera quedarse, pero como era de esperarse, nunca sucedió.

Cuando Dean se hubo alejado, John cerró la puerta y llevó a su único hijo al interior. Sam no podía creer que una pequeña parte se preocupaba por lo que sucedería con el chico de ahora en adelante, una muy pequeña y minúscula parte suya, la cual siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las personas y buscaba excusas para defender a sus agresores, aquella parte suya que siempre había luchado por ignorar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sam? – preguntó John al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su hijo.

\- Estoy bien, eso sólo que no puedo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él. Tiene que estar realmente desesperado para buscarme y pedirme perdón para luego suplicarme que le deje quedarse.

\- No deberías sentir lástima, se merece lo que está viviendo, en especial se merece tu rechazo.

\- Lo sé ¿pero qué pasa si le sucede algo? Dijo que no tiene a donde ir.

\- Entonces no será culpa tuya, no eres responsable de lo que le pase. Además, es probable que pase uno o dos días en las calles antes de regresar a casa llorando y su padre le dejará entrar en cuanto vea que su castigo ha dado resultado. Estará bien.

\- Tienes razón, tal vez este castigo es lo que necesita. Ya ha comenzado a dar resultados, se disculpó conmigo y otros chicos, eso demuestra que su ego ha comenzado a encogerse un poco.

John sonrió y palmeó la espalda del chico con cariño, en un gesto de total apoyo.

Tras ese día, Sam no volvió a ver a Dean, ni siquiera el día de su graduación. No estuvo allí para felicitar a sus amigos, aunque su padre adoptivo sí se presentó para ayudar con la fiesta. Quería preguntarle acerca de él, pero tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que no le importaba, ahora estaba junto a Jessica celebrando el momento más importante de su vida académica. Ambos habían sido admitidos en la Universidad de Stanford y no podían ser más felices de saber que sus estudios no interferirían con su relación ni viceversa. Ahora sin Dean no habría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

.

.

.

 **NA/: Muchas gracias a Zaddie y GreenEyesSpn por comentar y animarme a continuar la historia, al igual que las personas quienes la marcaron dentro de sus follows y favs. Por favor no dejen de comentar y hacerme saber su opinión. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**5 años después**

Sam Winchester bajó del Impala arrastrando las enormes maletas después de un muy largo viaje. Dejó las maletas en la sala de estar de su nueva casa y regresó de nuevo al auto para llevar el resto de sus pertenencias al interior. Se detuvo en el maletero disfrutando del aire fresco del otoño y deseó que Jessica estuviese a su lado para disfrutar del paisaje de Kansas después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa. Acababa de graduarse como abogado en la Universidad de Stanford y decidió regresar a casa para buscar un nuevo empleo cerca de su padre y los lugares que solía conocer.

Su nueva casa era grande para una sola persona y donde quiera que caminaba se respiraba la soledad, pero también era tranquila y agradable. Él y su padre habían discutido acaloradamente en cuanto este se enteró que iría a una universidad lejana, lo último que quería era ver lejos a su único hijo, pero con el tiempo había encontrado la manera de aceptarlo. Ahora que estaba de regreso lo primero que haría Sam, sería visitar a su padre, quien intentaba rehacer su vida al lado de otra mujer. De allí venía la decisión de vivir solo, aunque no le molestaba el hecho de que su padre intentara ser feliz de nuevo, tantos años después de la muerte de su madre, simplemente pensaba que sería mejor no convertirse en un obstáculo en su relación y su nueva vida. Además ahora tenía 23 años, la edad suficiente para emanciparse y alejarse del hogar paterno.

Una vez todas sus cosas estuvieron adentro en la seguridad de su nuevo hogar, subió de nuevo al Impala y condujo unos 15 minutos hasta detenerse en la que solía ser su antigua casa. Al tocar tres veces, la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro apenas un poco mayor de John Winchester.

\- ¡Sam! – exclamó con alegría- no esperaba verte tan pronto, ven aquí, hijo.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron emotivamente durante largos segundos, sin importarles que estuviesen afuera ante la mirada curiosa de los vecinos. Había pasado un par años desde que se vieron por última vez y aunque su relación había sido tensa, no podían negar cuánto se extrañaron.

\- Has crecido – comentó con orgullo.

Sam estaba a punto de responderle con un comentario sarcástico cuando sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña mujer de cabello rubio aparentemente de la edad de su padre o quizá un poco mayor, de pie en medio de la sala de estar, esperando ansiosa a que ambos hombres terminaran su fraternal saludo.

\- Tú debes ser Kate – preguntó el menor, estrechando su mano con cortesía.

\- Sí, Kate Milligan, es todo un placer - La mujer parecía agradable, siempre dulce y sonriente, no se ajustaba en absoluto al viejo estereotipo de madrastra – no podía esperar para conocerte, tu padre no deja de hablar de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? - sonrió al ver la mirada incómoda en el rostro de John.

\- Es cierto, sé que no suele decírtelo muy a menudo, pero está increíblemente orgulloso de ti.

\- Cariño, no alimentes su ego – bromeó John en un intento por disipar la incomodidad. Kate y Sam se echaron a reír, sabiendo cuánto odiaba el hombre los momentos emotivos.

Sam y John tomaron asiento uno junto al otro en el sofá, mientras Kate preparaba las bebidas en la cocina. Era bueno volver a reunirse con su padre después de tanto tiempo y verle tan feliz, rehaciendo su vida al lado de alguien a quien amaba.

\- Pensé que no estarías aquí hasta la próxima semana –comenzó John.

\- Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en dos días, quería dedicar el día de mañana para desempacar.

\- Me agrada que hayas decidido venir a verme primero – Sam sonrió y se preparó para la pregunta que sabía que vendría.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas, hijo? Ya sabes, lo de Jessica.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, a penas comienzo a levantarme. Estaré bien.

\- Eres joven y fuerte, sé que podrás superarlo. Yo tardé décadas en recuperarme de la muerte de tu madre, pero mírame, ahora soy feliz.

\- Lo cual me alegra – dijo con sinceridad – sólo necesito tiempo.

\- Si te sientes solo, sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí con nosotros, sé que a Kate le encantaría la idea.

\- No, está bien, Papá, prefiero estar solo.

En ese instante Kate se presentó llevando en sus manos una bandeja con cuatro deliciosos batidos de fresa. Sam se preguntó para quién sería el cuarto, pero su respuesta pronto llegó cuando unos tímidos pasos se hicieron escuchar sobre los escalones de madera.

\- Adam, cariño, quiero conozcas a Sam, el hijo de John.

\- Hola – saludó el chico, Sam respondió igualmente con un simple y confundido "hola"

El chico tomó asiento junto a su madre, mirando a Sam con evidente incomodidad y se dedicó a beber silenciosamente su batido.

\- No sabía que fueras padre – intentó bromear Sam.

\- No es mi padre – corrigió Adam, sin ira en su voz, sólo una simple corrección.

\- Adam es el hijo de Kate, por ahora me hago cargo de sus estudios e intentamos llevarnos bien ¿no es cierto? – el muchacho asintió.

Era idéntico a su madre y tenía ciertos rasgos característicos de John, de hecho se preguntaba si no sería realmente su padre, pero no podía ser posible pues el chico tenía al menos 15 años. Era irónico el recordar cuanto esperaba John que su hijo terminara pronto la etapa de la adolescencia, sólo para adquirir un nuevo hijo adolescente del cual hacerse cargo.

Charlaron a gusto durante el resto del día hasta que Sam decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Kate y John insistieron en que debía quedarse a cenar, pero Sam se hallaba demasiado cansado por el viaje y sólo quería llegar pronto para dormir, compraría una pizza y una soda en el camino y luego se iría a la cama. Así que se marchó un poco antes de que el sol comenzara a ocultarse, con la promesa de regresar pronto.

Tan sólo llevaba cinco minutos conduciendo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cansados, sintiendo el peso del acero en sus párpados. Estaba a punto de detenerse para comprar un café antes de que pudiese quedarse dormido al volante y causar un accidente, pero de pronto algo grande y duro golpeó su parabrisas mientras intentaba estacionarse. Fuese lo que fuese no pudo haberse golpeado demasiado fuerte debido a la baja velocidad a la que conducía, aun así su corazón latía a mil por hora y la sangre circulaba estrepitosamente en sus oídos ante el repentino y preocupante silencio. Bajó a toda prisa del coche para encontrarse con lo que fuese que hubiera golpeado, tal vez un anciano, un perro o un ciclista, sólo esperaba no haberle hecho daño.

Pero allí, tendido en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie, había una delgada figura masculina, la cual vestía una sudadera gris con capucha, sucia y algo rota, un par de _jeans_ viejos y desteñidos con dos enormes agujeros en las rodillas y llevaba zapatos de diferente color, también sucios y deteriorados. Al parecer acababa de atropellar a un habitante de la calle, quizás por eso nadie se había detenido para ayudarle.

\- Oh dios ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado inclinándose frente al hombre para comprobar sus heridas.

\- Estoy bien, amigo, no fue nada.

Pero Sam podía ver que había sangre en su cabeza, manchando su pálida frente y su largo cabello enmarañado.

\- Eso no se ve bien, debería llevarte al hospital.

Entonces la mirada del hombre se encontró con el rostro de Sam y sus ojos verdes hundidos y cansados se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Sammy? – sus ojos brillaban llenos de sentimiento al reconocerlo.

\- Lo siento ¿nos conocemos? – aquella voz sonaba familiar pero no podía recordar en donde la había escuchado y mucho menos podía reconocer aquel rostro.

\- Soy yo, Dean. Fuimos juntos a la secundaria ¿Me recuerdas?

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron más por el horror que la sorpresa y se alejó del hombre frente a él como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Por supuesto que recordaba a Dean Smith, cómo olvidar al causante de tantas desgracias, al ser más odiado en toda su vida escolar. Pero aquel hombre en frente suyo no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, no había rastro alguno del chico guapo, petulante y seguro de sí mismo, sólo quedaba ahora un joven sucio, terriblemente delgado, pálido, con los ojos hundidos, el cabello enmarañado más abajo de los hombros y una espesa barba rojiza cubriendo las facciones que una vez fueron perfectas, inclusos sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo. Lo único que conservaba de su belleza era su blanca sonrisa, cuyos dientes ahora resaltaban más largos y agudos por lo delgado de su rostro.

\- ¿Dean? No puedo creer que seas tú.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creería, de hecho aún no termino de creerlo – sus delgadas cejas se unieron ante el repentino dolor de cabeza. Aún podía sentir la sangre descendiendo por su sien izquierda – hablaba en serio cuando dije que no tenía a donde ir.

\- Puedo ver eso – no podía evitar sentirse mal por el chico, cinco años viviendo en las calles, pasando hambre y frio, mientras que él disfrutaba de una vida perfecta en Stanford… al menos los primeros años de universidad. Se sintió aun peor al ver la hogaza de pan destrozada en el suelo, tal vez la cena de Dean, ahora echada a perder.

\- Pensarás que merezco esto – dijo Dean con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Tal vez – reconoció Sam - ahora comienzo a creer en la ley del Karma.

\- Qué ridículo, no creo en ese tipo de cosas que inventan los débiles para sentirse mejor – murmuró con enojo.

Sam decidió ignorar el comentario ofensivo y enfocarse en las heridas de Dean - Siento haberte atropellado, te llevaré al hospital.

\- ¡No! amigo, odio los hospitales. Además estoy bien, sólo fue un rasguño, ni siquiera necesita puntos de sutura.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Cien por ciento. Ahora si me permites, tengo que buscar un lugar seco y tibio donde pasar la noche. Diviértete en tu mansión – escupió mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. Sam podía ver sus pupilas dilatarse y contraerse de manera irregular, anunciando una conmoción cerebral, pero no podía obligarlo a ir al hospital.

\- Ten – extendió en su mano un par de billetes, esperando a que Dean los aceptara.

\- Escucha, Sam, no necesito tu caridad ¿de acuerdo? Me he hecho cargo de mí mismo durante más de cinco años…

\- No es caridad – interrumpió- entiendo que tienes lo que te mereces, pero acabo de destruir tu cena, sólo déjame pagártela.

Un sonrojo intenso apareció en el rostro de Dean antes de arrebatar el dinero y guardarlo en su bolsillo, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar los trozos viejos y sucios de pan esparcidos por el suelo aunque en ocasiones se había visto obligado a comer cosas peores.

\- Bien, ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa, Sammy, no vayas a atropellar a alguien más.

Entonces se alejó tambaleándose, mareado, con pasos lentos. Al parecer no se sentía tan bien como afirmaba ya que se detuvo en una obra en construcción no muy lejos de allí y a pesar de la distancia, Sam logró ver como se recostaba en el suelo acunando su cabeza dolorida entre sus manos. Dudó que incluso tuviera la energía suficiente para comprar una nueva cena, pero nuevamente tuvo que recordarse que no era su responsabilidad, pues Dean estaba pagando el precio de todo el daño que había causado. Así que entró en el restaurante más cercano, pidió una pizza para llevar y se bebió un café mientras esperaba a que estuviese lista.

A través de la ventana del restaurante aun podía ver a Dean a lo lejos, quien aparentemente se había quedado dormido tendido en el suelo, a la intemperie, cobijado por la briza fría de la noche de otoño, expuesto a las crueles miradas de la gente, el polvo, el frío y la suciedad. Una parte suya quería despertarlo y llevarlo a casa para ofrecerle un techo y comida caliente, pero otra parte que aún correspondía al niño intimidado de la secundaria, se regocijaba en el sufrimiento de Dean. No sabía si considerarse un idiota masoquista por desear ayudar al chico que lo intimidaba durante sus años de escuela o considerarse un idiota sádico por gozar del sufrimiento ajeno.

Al final cuando la pizza estuvo lista y empacada, subió al auto sin mirar por última vez la figura dormida de Dean Smith, pequeño y abandonado.

Una vez en la seguridad de su hogar buscó en una de sus muchas maletas algo cómodo con lo cual dormir y se recostó en el sofá para ver la televisión mientras comía una o dos porciones de pizza, buscando alejar de su mente la imagen débil y destrozada de su compañero de escuela, preguntándose en qué habría pensado el padre de Dean al echarlo como un perro de su casa y si era consciente de lo que había ocasionado. Al final sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Despertó sobresaltado por alguna razón desconocida, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho sin poder hallar el causante del susto. La televisión aún estaba encendida pero no con el suficiente volumen como para haberlo despertado, había restos de pizza sobre su regazo y un leve dolor en el área del cuello. Se incorporó lentamente dispuesto a ir a la cama, después de todo el reloj de su teléfono marcaba tan sólo las 12: 53 pm. Apagó la televisión y guardó en la cocina los trozos restantes de pizza, cuando otro fuerte estruendo resonó haciendo vibrar las ventanas; había sido el sonido un trueno y hasta el momento no se había percatado del sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado y los relámpagos que de vez en cuando iluminaban el cielo.

Usualmente solía dormir plácidamente arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia, pero esta vez el suave murmullo en lugar de causarle somnolencia le produjo una sensación de angustia y preocupación. Ni siquiera al meterse bajo las sábanas tibias y cómodas le fue posible conciliar el sueño, todo lo que había en su mente era la imagen de Dean, delgado y vulnerable, hambriento, tiritando de frío bajo la lluvia, pues el refugio que había elegido para pasar la noche resultaba frío y poco conveniente para guarecerse. Se recodó una y mil veces cuánto odiaba a Dean por todas las cosas que hizo cuando iban en la secundaria, pero no podía evitar ponerse en sus zapatos. Era cierto que lo merecía, pero el viento frío y la lluvia podrían enfermarlo o incluso con el tiempo matarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que no ayudaría a nadie con sólo preocuparse y quedarse mirando al techo, eso no le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y mucho menos protegería a Dean del frío. Así que decidió cometer una locura, la primera locura que cometería en su monótona, calculada y premeditada vida; por primera vez se dejaría llevar de sus impulsos aunque con certeza se arrepentiría de ello en la mañana.

Ni siquiera se vistió, simplemente se puso su chaqueta y subió al Impala. La niebla y la lluvia a penas le permitían ver por donde conducía, afortunadamente las calles a esa hora se hallaban desiertas, sin autos ni peatones a los cuales atropellar. En cuestión de minutos halló el edificio en construcción donde Dean se había refugiado y suplicó internamente que estuviese aún allí.

Al llegar apretó el claxon de su coche, pero nadie salió. Esperaba que Dean reconociera su auto, después de todo lo había arrollado con él, pero o bien ya no estaba allí o no podía verlo desde donde se encontraba. Entonces decidió bajar, sin importarle que pudiese mojarse con la lluvia, sólo le importaba hallar a Dean. Tomó una linterna y se refugió bajo el techo de cemento del edificio en construcción.

\- ¡Dean! – llamó mientras iluminaba cada esquina con la linterna, ganándose varios gruñidos de protesta. Había por lo menos dos vagabundos refugiándose allí, pero ninguno era Dean.

\- ¡Dean! – llamó de nuevo está vez un poco más fuerte.

\- ¿Sam? – logró escuchar la suave respuesta no muy lejos de donde se hallaba de pie. Su linterna siguió el sonido de la voz hasta revelar la imagen azul del chico, sentado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo en un intento por darse calor.

\- Hey, sigues aquí – murmuró con alivio. Aun había sangre seca en la frente del otro y se veía levemente desorientado, pero por lo demás no parecía muy grave.

\- ¿En verdad eres tú? Ya sabes, no puedo verte si me alumbras con eso directamente a los ojos.

Sam sonrió y apartó un poco la linterna, lo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen ver sin encandilarse. Pero Dean aun intentaba ver el rostro de Sam tras las luces incandescentes que seguían obstruyendo su visión, sumado al dolor de cabeza que le había despertado el contacto directo de sus ojos con la luz.

\- Sí, soy yo, Dean.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿perdiste tu casa en el póker? – se burló con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- Vine a llevarte conmigo. Tal vez estoy loco pero no podía dormir pensando en que estarías aquí en medio de la tormenta. No importa que seas la persona más desagradable que haya conocido, creo que aún me siento culpable por haberte arrollado, así que ven conmigo antes de que me arrepienta.

La reacción de Dean fue lenta, estaba atónito por el cambio de actitud de Sam y porque de todas las personas que había esperado ver en cinco años, había sido el primero en ofrecerle su ayuda. Ni siquiera pasó por su mente el rechazar la oferta, pues hacía demasiado frío y el agua de la lluvia salpicaba sobre su ropa y su piel. No dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y caminó con pasos temblorosos tras el chico, suspirando con alivio una vez que entró en la calidez y comodidad del auto.

\- Gracias, Sammy, sé cuánto me odias, por lo tanto significa mucho para mí.

\- Sólo cállate, no tengo idea de por qué me preocupa tanto lo que pase contigo.

Dean sólo sonrió con tristeza pues a pesar de que las palabras fueron dichas con la intención de herir, seguía siendo lo más hermoso que había escuchado en años, pues se había acostumbrado al hecho de que nadie le importara en absoluto lo que le ocurriera. Guardó silencio durante el resto del trayecto, no sólo para evitar molestar a Sam, sino porque no sabía qué decir para aligerar el ambiente, estaba cansado, dolorido y todo lo que quería era descansar.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean se había quedado dormido, mojado y temblando de frío, claramente debía hallarse demasiado agotado, quizás tras noches enteras sin dormir.

\- Baja del auto, Dean, hemos llegado.

El joven despertó con un sobresalto y pareció tardar unos instantes en recordar en donde se encontraba. Al parecer se había golpeado bastante fuerte la cabeza esa tarde. Al reaccionar simplemente obedeció y siguió a Sam al interior.

Dean se percató de que la casa era grande y bonita, aunque algo fría y vacía. No había fotos o cuadros adornando las paredes, ni porcelanas o jarrones sobre las mesas, ni siquiera tenía ese olor característico de una casa que ha sido habitada, no podía percibir el olor de Sam por ningún lado. Tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo en las calles que aquel olor característico del que hablaba había desaparecido de sus sentidos.

\- ¿Dónde está Papá oso? ¿Seguro que no querrá matarme en cuanto me vea? – preguntó a Sam, quien hurgaba desordenadamente en una de las maletas olvidadas en el suelo junto las escaleras.

\- Ya no vivimos juntos. Acabo de mudarme aquí – eso explicaba muchas cosas – pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que irte en la mañana.

\- Lo sé, no pretendo incomodarte. Me marcharé en cuanto pase la tormenta.

Sam continuó buscando ropa limpia en las maletas, intentando no sentirse incómodo bajo el escrutinio del otro joven, quien lo miraba fijamente, de arriba abajo, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Podías detenerte?

\- ¿Detener qué? – Dean parecía confundido, casi como si lo hubiese hecho de manera inconsciente.

\- Deja de mirarme así.

Dean se echó a reír, enseñando los dientes blancos y perfectos que sorprendentemente aún conservaba intactos – eres adorable, Sammy. Simplemente pensaba en cuánto has cambiado. Sólo mírate, eres enorme.

Sam siempre había sido alto, pero había crecido incluso más desde la última vez que le vio, al igual que su perfecto cabello castaño. Sus facciones habían madurado y ahora había músculos grandes y duros ocultos bajo su camisa, pegada a su cuerpo a causa de la lluvia. Ya no había rastro del chico sumiso y larguirucho de la secundaria, de hecho estaba seguro de que este nuevo Sam podría partirlo en dos si así lo deseaba, aunque sus pequeños ojos color verde azul aún reflejaban la ternura y la inocencia que siempre envidió.

\- Tú también has cambiado, ni siquiera pude reconocerte cuando te vi.

Pero Dean era consciente de que no se trataba de un cumplido, sabía que había perdido toda la belleza de la que un día presumió, ahora sólo era suciedad, huesos y enormes ojos hundidos.

\- Lo sé – admitió con una triste sonrisa – pero detrás de todo este pelo y esta suciedad hay un hombre nuevo, no sólo he cambiado físicamente.

\- Eso espero. Puedes ponerte esto mientras tu ropa se seca – le entregó una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal que se suponía que fuesen los más pequeños dentro de su armario, aunque sospechaba que quedarían demasiado grandes en el cuerpo delgado de Dean – hay Pizza en el horno y si quieres dormir en el sofá tendrás que tomar una ducha primero.

\- Por supuesto, muero por tomar un baño. Gracias, Sammy, lo que haces significa mucho para mí.

\- Es Sam y no te acostumbres.

Dicho esto subió las escaleras y en su propio baño cambió las ropas húmedas por un conjunto tibio y seco. Era la 1:30 am cuando comprobó el reloj, afuera aún llovía y relampagueaba, pero está vez logró conciliar el sueño fácilmente, sabiendo que Dean estaba a salvo en su sofá, tal vez comiendo las sobras restantes de su pizza o tomando un baño.

ooOoo

Abajo, estando a solas, Dean se desnudó lentamente, preparándose para tomar un baño. Se sorprendió al ver la enorme tina de porcelana y se vio tentado a llenarla y sumergirse en ella, pero había demasiada suciedad en su cuerpo, lo cual haría todo más lento e incómodo, así que en su lugar prefirió la ducha. Gimió de placer al momento en que el agua tibia hizo contacto con su piel dolorosamente fría y sintió poco a poco desvanecerse la suciedad acumulada durante días. Acarició su cuerpo completo con el jabón, una y otra vez, viendo su piel tornarse pálida y limpia de nuevo, tuvo que usar el champú más de cinco veces hasta que su cabello recobró su color original, rubio oscuro, casi marrón. Tardó casi una hora hasta sentir que se hallaba aceptablemente limpio, aunque tenía la certeza de que nunca volvería a sentirse totalmente limpio de nuevo.

Cubrió sus caderas con la pequeña toalla blanca que encontró a su alcance y se miró al espejo, sintiendo ganas de llorar y romper su horrible reflejo en miles de trocitos, pero no podía hacerle eso al espejo de Sam. Suspiró con resignación al ver aquellos ojos hundidos y sin brillo devolverle la mirada, su rostro oculto tras un montón de cabello y vello facial, sus huesos sobresaliendo por encima de su piel, sin músculos a la vista, sólo piel y huesos. Su piel estaba tan pálida que unas enormes ojeras negras rodeaban sus ojos muertos y sus pecas resaltaban como suciedad adherida a su nariz y sus pómulos afilados. Tan solo quedaba el recuerdo de aquel chico guapo, musculoso y lleno de energía, ante el cual miles de chicas y chicos caían rendidos. Antes creía tener todo para capturar la atención de Sam, ahora con certeza sólo sería capaz de despertar en él repulsión y lástima, sin mencionar el hecho de que Sam lo odiaba y no había nada que pudiese hacer para repararlo.

Buscó entre las cosas de Sam algo que pudiese hacerlo lucir mejor, cualquier cosa, un peine, unas tijeras, crema para afeitar… todo lo que quería era mejorar su imagen aunque fuese sólo un poco. Quería que Sam dejara de verlo con tal repulsión, como a un mendigo cualquiera, aunque entendía que era estúpido, pues tendría que marcharse en la mañana, regresaría a las calles y probablemente no volvería a encontrarse con Sam a menos que pasara el resto de su vida vagando alrededor de su casa, siguiéndolo al trabajo, a todos lados… pero no valía la pena, después de todo Sam lo odiaba y jamás se fijaría de nuevo en él. Tendría que verlo salir con chicas, progresar, casarse y quizás algún día tener hijos, mientras que él envejecería solo, muriendo lentamente en las calles. No, definitivamente no valía la pena.

Las lágrimas nublaban su visión mientras cortaba en el espejo su cabello largo e irreparablemente enmarañado, bien podría hacerse daño con las tijeras, pero no le importaba, si a Sam no le importaba a nadie más le importaría, ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque se odiaba, mucho más de lo que Sam podría odiarlo jamás.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Quiero agradecerles a Sav21 y a Guest por sus comentarios, y a las demás personas que siguen esta historia, que si bien ha cambiado drasticamente a partir de este capítulo, espero les siga gustando :)**


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj marcaba las 9:38 am cuando Sam despertó enredado cómodamente entre las sábanas. Había dejado un rastro húmedo en su almohada al no haber secado su cabello antes de ir a la cama y ello trajo a su memoria los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, de los cuales (tal como había previsto) ahora se arrepentía. Dean no merecía tal compasión de su parte, Dean sólo había sido cruel durante todos sus años de secundaria, además hubiese estado bien y a salvo de la lluvia en el refugio que había elegido para pasar la noche, ahora sólo iba a aprovecharse de su bondad y acudir a él frecuentemente en busca de ayuda y estaba seguro de que no soportaría ver de nuevo su cara huesuda.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con ropa abrigada para protegerse del viento frío del otoño y la mañana gris que lo saludaba. Una vez estuvo completamente listo, bajó las escaleras dispuesto a subir al impala y comprar el desayuno en la cafetería más cercana. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta sus ojos notaron una mata de cabello rubio oscuro asomándose tras el reposabrazos del sofá. Al parecer Dean no había cumplido su promesa de marcharse en la mañana o en cuanto pasara la tormenta.

La ira nubló su vista por unos instantes y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no matar al chico, se inclinó a su lado dispuesto a despertarlo tan bruscamente como fuese posible, pero no pudo hacerlo pues se sorprendió al ver que el Dean que ahora reposaba en su sofá se veía diferente al joven vagabundo que había recogido en las calles la noche anterior: Se había cortado el cabello, deshaciéndose de todos los nudos y mechones maltratados, se había afeitado el rostro sin dejar rastro de la espesa barba rojiza y sin mencionar que su piel se hallaba limpia, permitiéndole ver las pecas oscuras contrastando con su pálida nariz . Aún estaba demasiado delgado, lo cual era más notorio sin la barba y con las enormes prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, pero debía admitir que ahora se veía más joven y más parecido al Dean que solía conocer. Sus pestañas aún eran imposiblemente largas, sus labios carnosos y sus pecas aún adornaban su rostro, lo cual le aseguraba que si pudiese subir un poco más de peso podría recuperar la belleza que una vez tuvo y que aún estaba allí, sólo que no tan deslumbrante como antes.

\- Dean, despierta – lo sacudió por el hombro, hasta que las pestañas oscuras del chico revolotearon confundidas.

Al principio no parecía comprender en donde se hallaba, pero cuando sus ojos verdes lograron enfocarse, se centraron en el rostro de Sam con reconocimiento, sin embargo no parecía estar muy consciente de lo que sucedía, probablemente a causa de la conmoción cerebral.

\- ¿Sammy? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con voz débil y cansada.

\- Es mi casa, idiota, prometiste que te irías en la mañana.

\- Sí, ahora recuerdo ¿ya es de día?

\- Son más de las 10:00 am. Deberías irte.

El rubio intentó levantarse pero de pronto volvió a caer sobre el sofá, aún más pálido que antes – no me siento bien. De hecho me siento terrible, gracias por preguntar.

\- Si intentas hacerte el enfermo para así poder quedarte… - pero la amenaza murió en sus labios al ver las mejillas de Dean adquirir un tono rosa pálido, al igual que sus ojos, dándole un verdadero aspecto enfermizo.

\- Creo que comí demasiada pizza anoche.

\- Hombre, sólo fueron dos porciones – estiró su brazo para tocar la frente del chico, sintiendo su mano arder en llamas con el contacto- No estás mintiendo, tienes fiebre y obviamente la pizza no tiene nada que ver.

\- Entonces fue la lluvia, de todos modos ya estaba enfermo antes de encontrarme contigo.

\- Levántate, voy a llevarte al hospital – instó Sam con tono autoritario.

\- No, estoy bien, no van a atenderme a menos que esté muriendo.

\- Eso no es cierto, Dean. Vamos – ordenó, pero Dean no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse.

\- Sólo es un resfriado, Sam, no es necesario. Sólo déjame ponerme mi ropa y me iré de tu casa ahora mismo ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Sam ya no estaba tan seguro de querer que se fuera, al menos no en esas condiciones, cuando ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para levantarse y cuando su enfermedad podría agravarse y llevarlo a la tumba sin que nadie se preocupara por ayudarlo. Era cierto que lo odiaba, pero no hasta el punto de querer verlo muerto o desamparado.

\- Vuelve a acostarte. Puedes quedarte unos días más hasta que te sientas mejor.

\- Sam, en verdad no quiero molestarte.

\- La puerta está abierta si quieres irte, no voy a insistir.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me quedaré sólo un par de días más, es todo lo que necesito – en realidad había estado peor aún en medio de las calles, pero quería estar con Sam tanto tiempo como fuese posible, porque al marcharse la sensación sería igual de dolorosa, sin importar cuánto tiempo se quedara.

\- Bien, iré a comprar el desayuno – caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de Dean.

\- Sam... yo… quiero darte las gracias de nuevo, por permitir que me quede y por no echarme a patadas de tu sofá, en verdad lo aprecio.

Sam respondió con un gesto desdeñoso antes de salir e inmediatamente Dean volvió a quedarse dormido.

Despertó más tarde al sentir un paño de agua fría lavar su frente caliente y sudorosa, mientras unas grandes manos frescas y suaves tomaban su temperatura.

\- Se siente bien – murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Disfrutando de la sensación fresca, desplazándose por todo su rostro y su cuello.

\- Estás despierto – dijo la voz ronca y malhumorada tan familiar, de la cual comenzaba a encariñarse.

\- Buenos días – Sam no sabía si se trataba de una broma o si era producto de su confusión.

\- Te traje el desayuno, levántate – Dean no podía evitar excitarse un poco cuando Sam hablaba con aquel tono imperativo combinado con su voz profunda, pero la mención de la comida no produjo ninguna sensación en su estómago.

\- Es extraño, por primera vez en años no tengo hambre.

\- Tienes que comer algo, te traje algunas medicinas pero no debes tomarlas con el estómago vacío.

\- No está vacío, está repleto de la pizza de anoche.

\- Dean – dijo con tono de advertencia.

\- De acuerdo, intentaré comer algo, después de todo tú lo compraste para mí, sería grosero rechazarlo ¿verdad?

Se incorporó con cuidado, sintiendo la habitación girar a su alrededor. Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, su nariz se hallaba tan congestionada que apenas podía respirar y podía sentir una opresión dolorosa en el pecho. Al instante en frente suyo apareció un vaso de jugo de naranja acompañado de un plato con tostadas huevos revueltos y algunas píldoras de origen desconocido, pero no preguntó lo que eran, confiaba en Sam más que en sí mismo. Comió con lentitud extrema, observando a Sam mientras comía tranquilamente su desayuno pretendiendo estar solo.

\- Así que… ¿qué hiciste durante estos cinco años? ¿fuiste a la universidad?– preguntó Dean buscando romper el hielo, el enorme iceberg en que se había convertido Sam Winchester.

\- Por supuesto, fui a la Universidad de Stanford.

\- Lo sabía, siempre fuiste un pequeño nerd, demasiado listo para la escuela secundaria.

\- Solías burlarte de ello y solías decir que era tonto, que sólo era bueno en la escuela pero para todo lo demás era un inútil.

La sonrisa de Dean cayó, transformándose lentamente en una mirada llena de tristeza y culpabilidad.

\- Pero sabías que no era cierto, ambos lo sabíamos… yo era el inútil, no tú.

\- No es tan simple, tú y tus amigos repetían las mismas palabras hirientes una y otra vez, hasta que al final terminé creyéndolas.

Dean miró con tristeza su plato, perdiendo de pronto el poco apetito que le quedaba – lo siento.

\- Tal vez tenías razón, soy un tonto, porque no mereces que te ayude, pero aun así no puedo dejarte morir en las calles.

Entonces se fue, dejando a Dean a solas con sus pensamientos, sintiéndose como un imbécil, una escoria, una basura. Era consciente de que él mismo se había encargado de alejar a las personas, por esa razón nadie le ayudó cuando se vio en medio de las calles. Sam había sido el único en tenderle la mano, pero sólo debido a que tenía un corazón enorme, puesto que era evidente cuánto lo odiaba. Se recordó de nuevo cuánto merecía esto, pero como siempre, no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a sentirse agotado, como si hubiese corrido una maratón y en cuestión de segundos estaba dormido de nuevo. Cuando despertó era ya de noche, no recordaba haber dormido tanto en toda su vida, pero su cuerpo necesitaba del descanso para así recuperarse, además las medicinas siempre le causaban somnolencia, por eso odiaba tomarlas. Notó al instante que la casa tenía un nuevo aspecto, había nuevas cortinas, un gran reloj de pared, un par de cuadros adornando las paredes y algunas fotos y libros en los estantes. Evidentemente Sam había estado decorando toda la casa mientras él dormía como un inútil en su sofá.

Se levantó con cuidado y subió las escaleras, procurando no tropezar con las botas demasiado largas de su pantalón. Arriba halló a Sam en su habitación, desempacando las últimas prendas que quedaban en las maletas con una expresión concentrada y un ceño fruncido que parecía ser permanente en su rostro. No diría nada al respecto pero extrañaba la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, la cual le hacía ver inocente y adorable, tal como lo recordaba de la secundaria. Ahora llevaba una amargura y un resentimiento latente, estaba siempre de mal humor y a la defensiva, aunque no podía negar que había adquirido demasiada sensualidad para un solo hombre.

Una tos seca delató su presencia, haciendo sobresaltar al otro chico, quien al verlo frunció aún más el entrecejo, dedicándole de nuevo aquella mirada llena de resentimiento.

\- Hey, Sam, lamento haberte asustado – tosió nuevamente, cubriendo su boca con la manga de su camisa (la camisa de Sam) ganándose una mirada de disgusto por ello.

\- No deberías estar levantado.

\- Amigo, he dormido todo el día.

\- Aún tienes fiebre.

\- Estoy bien, déjame ayudarte.

\- No. ahora vuelve a dormir.

\- Vamos, me siento como un inútil, has tenido que cuidarme durante todo el día, sólo déjame ayudarte con esto.

\- No quiero que toques mis cosas.

\- Oh ya veo – intentó fingir que no había dolido – entonces déjame preparar la cena. Soy un excelente cocinero. Bueno, solía serlo, ya sabes, cuando tenía una cocina en qué practicar.

\- Tampoco te quiero cerca de mi comida.

\- Vamos, Sammy, sabes que no voy a envenenarte.

\- Estás enfermo, vas a toser todo el tiempo y no quiero tus gérmenes en mi comida.

Dean tuvo que resignarse, fingiendo no sentirse herido. Sabía que Sam lo odiaba, pero no tenía idea de que sintiera tal repulsión hacia él, aunque debió haberlo previsto debido a su aspecto huesudo y enfermizo, sumado al estado de suciedad en el que Sam lo había hallado la noche anterior. No lo culpaba, pues bajo aquellas circunstancias cualquiera sentiría repulsión, sin embargo se había esforzado tanto por parecer un poco más presentable para Sam que dolía el darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Al terminar de desempacar, Sam guardó las maletas en lo más alto del armario y dejó la habitación, pasando de largo junto a Dean.

\- Hey ¿a dónde vas? – se dio la vuelta para seguirlo, pero al parecer giró tan rápido que sintió marearse y perder el equilibrio. Hubiese caído de bruces si Sam no lo hubiese atrapado con su brazos fuertes.

\- ¿Estás bien? – casi sonaba preocupado. Las manos de Dean se aferraban a la camisa de Sam para evitar caer al suelo y su cabeza reposaba en el hombro del más alto mientras respiraba con dificultad. Su aliento se sentía caliente al igual que su piel aún por encima de la ropa.

Tal vez Dean estaba exagerando, tal vez podría incorporarse ahora y caminar de vuelta al sofá sin problemas, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de abrazar a Sam y aspirar su aroma. Su piel tenía un olor fresco y varonil, un poco a madera y colonia fina y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía la necesidad de besar su cuello.

\- Estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado - respondió al fin, comenzando a reír suavemente aun recostado en el hombro de Sam.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Estoy llenando tu camisa de gérmenes.

Tal vez estaba alucinando, pero creyó ver el reflejo de una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del más alto, quien sin decir una palabra lo apartó suavemente y lo guio de vuelta al sofá.

\- Te dije que no debías estar levantado – dijo mientras cubría a Dean con una manta gruesa y cálida.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró satisfecho – hace mucho que nadie me atendía de esta manera, de hecho no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez… se siente bien.

\- No te acostumbres.

\- Lo sé, ya lo has dicho. En cuanto mejore un poco tendré que marcharme y tal vez no vuelva a verte en otros cinco años… o tal vez nunca, aunque me gustaría poder verte más a menudo.

\- Lástima que no seas bienvenido aquí.

Nuevamente sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho ante el rechazo, aunque estaba ya preparado para un comentario similar.

\- Lo sé, sé que me odias – esperaba que Sam lo negara, pero nunca lo hizo.

\- Voy a preparar la cena – fue todo lo que dijo mientras se apartaba. La cocina estaba justo en frente, a unos pocos pasos de distancia, por lo que Dean podía ver todo lo que Sam hacía sin necesidad de levantarse de su lecho.

\- Aun no dices nada.

\- ¿Acerca de qué? - preguntó con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

\- Acerca de mi cambio de imagen.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y lo miró durante unos cortos segundos, detalló su cabello más corto, limpio y claro, aun sin brillo, su rostro afeitado, suave y sin vello, aún demasiado delgado y las prendas enormes que cubrían su delgado cuerpo. Se veía atractivo de cierta forma, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podría admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Espero que no hayas usado mi navaja.

\- Amigo, tienes un centenar en tu baño ¿eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? – exclamó sintiéndose ofendido.

\- Te ves limpio – se encogió de hombros y continuó con su quehacer. Dean sonrió, al menos era lo más cercano que obtendría a un "te ves bien"

\- Yo creo que luzco adorable.

Desde su lugar pudo ver a Sam sonreír, amaba esa sonrisa y el par de hoyuelos que la adornaban y secretamente deseó poder hacerlo sonreír más a menudo y estar allí mucho más tiempo para disfrutar de su sonrisa. No perdía nada con soñar.

Sam preparó una cena sencilla y liviana para el estómago de Dean, dejó el plato sobre la mesa de café rodeado por más medicinas y tomo asiento silenciosamente en el comedor donde aún podía vigilar a su invitado.

\- No está mal – dijo Dean con la boca llena tras probar el primer bocado de ensalada. Sam continuó en silencio, al igual que durante el desayuno, fingiendo estar solo a la vez que vigilaba a Dean, tal vez para asegurarse de que tomara sus medicinas o asegurarse de que no robara nada, lo cual no sería de extrañar viniendo de Sam.

Al no tener un tema de conversación, los ojos de Dean comenzaron a inspeccionar todo el lugar en busca de algo que decir, tal vez podían hablar del color de las cortinas o los libros que ocupaban los estantes. Era una mala costumbre suya el no poder quedarse callado, la cual lo había metido en problemas en más de una ocasión, pero no podía evitarlo, el silencio le hacía sentir incómodo y terriblemente solo.

Al intentar leer desde el sofá el título de los libros perfectamente organizados en los estantes, sus ojos se toparon con las fotografías ubicadas en la parte superior. La primera mostraba a una mujer rubia acunando a un bebé en sus brazos, la cual supuso que se trataba de la madre de Sam; la siguiente mostraba a Sam y su padre, sonriendo alegremente a la cámara; había fotografías de la graduación de Sam tanto de la universidad como la secundaria, pero la última fue la que capturó su atención: se trataba de una fotografía un poco más reciente de Sam, con la más alegre y hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro, abrazado a una chica rubia, la cual logró reconocer como Jessica Moore, la chica de la secundaria que había robado el corazón de Sammy. Casi dolía recordar verlos sonrientes, tomados de la mano, la manera en que Sam lo había ignorado por completo para centrar toda su atención en ella. Pero debía reconocer que era una chica dulce y lista, que probablemente merecía el afecto de Sam mucho más de lo que Dean lo merecería jamás.

\- ¿Aún están juntos? – preguntó señalando la fotografía, temiendo la respuesta. Un noviazgo tan largo probablemente terminaría pronto en matrimonio y aunque Dean era consciente de que no tenía oportunidad con Sam, no estaba listo aún para verlo comprometido.

Pero pudo ver como el rostro de Sam entristecía desgarradoramente y apretaba con furia la cuchara en su mano – No – respondió cortante, cualquiera vería que no era un tema con el que se sintiera a gusto, pero Dean no podía guardar silencio, no estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿fuiste tú o fue ella? – preguntó, intentando disimular la sensación de alivio que se instaló en su pecho.

\- Ella se fue.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿sin más? ¿pero por qué te dejaría? Eres perfecto, hombre, cualquier chica moriría por estar contigo – Sam no respondió pero Dean insistió en seguir con el tema - ¿aún la amas?

\- Sí, pero no creo que eso importe porque está muerta.

El rostro de Dean palideció y sintió de pronto el deseo de vomitar su ensalada – no – susurró - ¿hablas en serio?

\- ¿Crees que mentiría sobre algo así?

Sabía que la pregunta era retórica, aun así negó con la cabeza – Sam, yo… lo siento tanto. No tenía idea.

\- ¿En verdad lo sientes? Porque conociéndote, imagino que debes estar feliz, desde tu punto de vista debe ser otra chica que se aleja de mí, como todas las novias que me robaste en la secundaria.

\- ¿Qué? No, Sam, no soy tan insensible como piensas.

Sam se levantó de su asiento habiendo terminado su comida y se dispuso a lavar la loza con furia, necesitaba tener sus manos ocupadas en algo para evitar golpear al chico enfermo reposando en su sofá.

\- La amenazaste, amenazaste con hacerle daño con tal de alejarla de mí, querías quitármela y ni siquiera estabas interesado en ella ¿no es eso ser insensible?

\- ¡No estaba interesado en ella, estaba interesado en ti! no soportaba verlos juntos, no soportaba verte con ella ni con nadie más.

Sam escuchó atónito la declaración, es cierto que alguna vez sospechó que Dean sentía algo por él, pero no esperaba escuchar aquella declaración salir de sus labios y mucho menos esperaba que fuese esa la razón por la que siempre robaba sus novias para desecharlas a los pocos días.

\- Eso no justifica tus acciones. Además sabes que no soy gay.

\- Lo sé, siempre supe que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, por lo tanto simplemente me dediqué a eliminar la competencia. Ni siquiera me gustan las chicas, sólo quería alejarlas de ti, aun sabiendo que nunca te fijarías en mí. Pero créeme que nunca le habría hecho daño a Jessica, jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño a una chica.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de todas esas chicas que abandonaste tras una semana de noviazgo? Les rompiste el corazón, les hiciste daño, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

\- Sam…

\- Terminemos esta discusión sin sentido ¿quieres? – suspiró, lo último que quería era escuchar otra excusa u otra declaración de amor de Dean – preparé el cuarto de invitados para ti, es la segunda puerta luego de mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Entonces se marchó. Siempre sorprendía a Dean la cantidad de resentimiento que Sam guardaba hacia él, no había tema de discusión que no terminara con un reproche o un recuerdo incómodo de todo el daño que causó durante sus años de adolescencia. Desde que había llegado allí había comenzado a sentirse incluso más sucio que cuando habitaba las calles, quizás si fuese otra persona se habría marchado horas atrás, pero tal vez era masoquista, pues nunca había podido olvidarse de Sam, aun después de cinco años seguía sintiendo que lo amaba sin importar cuánto el otro lo odiara.

\- Buenas noches, Sammy – murmuró a la nada, antes de tomar su manta y subir al cuarto de invitados, tal como Sam le había indicado.

La puerta del cuarto de Sam se hallaba cerrada, pero la luz aún estaba encendida. Quería tocar y ofrecerle una disculpa, ver su rostro antes de irse a dormir, pero el sonido de un pequeño sollozo casi inaudible hizo que su mano se detuviera en el aire. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle a Sam un poco de privacidad, aunque su corazón doliera y la culpa carcomiera su alma. Sabía que Sam lloraba por la muerte de Jessica, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable por haber comenzado un tema tan doloroso para él, sin mencionar la culpa que aún sentía por haber arruinado sus días de secundaria. Había causado demasiado daño y aún seguía haciéndolo, tal vez la solución sería marcharse al amanecer, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar a Sam para siempre. Tal vez era egoísta, pero quería quedarse allí por siempre, aunque tuviese que soportar las palabras hirientes de Sam y su mirada llena de desprecio, todo con tal de verlo sonreír de vez en cuando y escucharle decir "buenos días" en las mañanas… sólo eso pedía.

La habitación se sentía un poco fría y vacía, al igual que el resto de la casa hace tan sólo un día, pero había una cama con un colchón suave y almohadas de algodón. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo en años.

Se cubrió con las sábanas y abrazó una gran almohada, imaginando que era el cuerpo de Sam al que abrazaba y que sus brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo. Era un pensamiento triste e imposible, pero lo hacía sentir un poco menos solitario.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Gracias por leer! y muchas gracias a Guest, Jotade y D'estranquis por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que disfruten la historia. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Se levantó temprano en la mañana, debía presentarse para una entrevista de trabajo a las 9:30 y le esperaba un largo día por delante. Peinó cuidadosamente su cabello frente al espejo y ajustó su corbata suspirando con nerviosismo. Aun guardaba algo de dinero de su empleo anterior, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de arruinar la entrevista y agotar los pocos recursos que le quedaban, para luego verse obligado a pedir prestado a su padre para pagar por sus propios gastos.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, dejó el plato de Dean dentro del horno con sus alimentos y sus medicinas, acompañados de una nota que indicaba que estaría fuera y llegaría en la tarde. Quedaban unos cuantos minutos antes de salir, así que fue a ver a Dean, sólo para comprobar su estado de salud. Lo había escuchado toser varías veces durante la noche, por lo que intuía que tendría que quedarse durante el resto de la semana, claramente no se estaría marchando en corto plazo.

Lo halló dormido plácidamente, envuelto en las cobijas, abrazado a una almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello. No podía negar que se veía casi tierno. Inconscientemente detalló sus pestañas largas, las pecas dispersas en su nariz y sus pómulos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello revuelto. Se inclinó a su lado y posó una mano sobre su frente para comprobar su temperatura, procurando no despertarlo, pues dormido lo encontraba adorable, pero al despertar no era más que molesto e irritante. Sintió la piel del otro hombre caliente con un poco de fiebre, pero no demasiado alta, nada que le obligara a faltar a su entrevista de trabajo. Así que en silencio se despidió y se marchó, dejando a Dean solo en casa.

ooOoo

Horas más tarde dejó el edificio con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro tras una larga pero exitosa entrevista de trabajo. Siendo un día normal iría a celebrar con sus amigos o a casa de su padre, moría por una copa, pero no podía dejar a Dean tanto tiempo solo sin supervisión. Desde cualquier punto de vista el chico sólo era un obstáculo para su libertad y debía encontrar la manera de hacer que dejara su casa pronto, sin necesidad de correrlo en su actual estado de debilidad. Así que tal como había planeado la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormido, condujo hasta la enorme mansión de Jason Smith.

\- Señor Winchester – saludó cortésmente el enorme hombre negro cuyo rostro reconocía de todos los eventos religiosos y de caridad que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad. Costaba creer que un hombre tan compasivo como él (o al menos eso solía hacer creer a los demás) fuese capaz de dejar a su hijo morir de hambre en las calles.

Inmediatamente Sam se puso de pie y estrechó su mano, siguiendo al hombre hasta su despacho, pasando por las muchas habitaciones de la elegante mansión mientras pensaba cuan duro debió ser para Dean, dejar de vivir en un palacio rodeado de todo tipo de comodidades para comenzar a vivir en las calles, sin nada más que el frío y la suciedad. Tomó asiento frente al hombre, bebiendo un sorbo del café que acababa de servírsele y se limitó a mirarlo, intentando ordenar las palabras en su cabeza.

\- Espero que lo que tenga que decir sea realmente importante, Señor Winchester, como podrá ver soy un hombre muy ocupado. No quiero ser grosero, pero le agradecería si fuera breve.

Sam suspiró, dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio del Señor Smith. Apenas acababa de llegar y el hombre ya intentaba correrlo.

\- De acuerdo, seré breve – tomó aire antes de hablar – he venido para hablar acerca de su hijo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – el hombre parecía genuinamente confundido, como si no tuviera idea de a quien se refería, Sam pensó que tal vez tendría otros hijos además de Dean o tal vez se había olvidado por completo de él.

\- De Dean, su hijo – aclaró.

\- Oh, sí – por fin había algo de reconocimiento en su rostro – antes de comenzar debo aclararte que Dean no es mi hijo. Mi difunta esposa lo adoptó hace muchos años, pero nunca lo he reconocido como tal. Era más como un ahijado, simplemente me encargaba de sus gastos y su bienestar. Recuerdo que siempre hubo confusiones con respecto a eso, lo cual es gracioso teniendo en cuenta que Dean es un chico blanco.

\- En realidad no lo encuentro tan gracioso ya que si usted decidió adoptarlo era su responsabilidad acogerlo como un hijo – la sonrisa del Señor Smith cayó, siendo sustituida por un profundo e intimidante ceño fruncido, aun así Sam continuó – además no creo que sea justo que hable de él en pasado como si hubiese muerto o si su responsabilidad con él hubiera terminado.

\- ¿A qué quiere llegar, Winchester? – preguntó el hombre con suspicacia.

\- No sé en qué medida sea consciente de la situación de su "hijo" – mencionó la palabra a propósito, procurando enfatizarla – pero hace años, cuando decidió echarlo como un perro y al no tener otro sitio a donde ir, Dean terminó en las calles y aún sigue allí. Está enfermo y necesita un lugar en donde recuperarse y poder continuar con su vida.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿acaso eres su novio?- preguntó sin ocultar el disgusto en su voz.

\- No y eso no tiene importancia.

\- Déjame ver, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque quieres que reciba de nuevo a Dean en mi casa ¿no es así? – Sam asintió – mira, Winchester, no sé qué tanto conozcas al chico, pero Dean es un drogadicto, alcohólico, delincuente, promiscuo y homosexual, no merece mi perdón y mucho menos el perdón de Dios, su mera presencia ensucia mi casa, es el diablo encarnado, por lo tanto no puedo permitirle regresar.

\- No es el diablo encarnado, sólo era un adolescente perdido cuando cometió todos esos errores – no entendía por qué defendía a Dean, claramente estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de las palabras de su padre adoptivo, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir la ira hirviendo en su interior y la necesidad de protegerlo, aunque tal vez se debía a su naturaleza como abogado- ¿no cree que esos errores tienen que ver con la educación que usted le dio?

El hombre frente a él enfureció y golpeó la madera con su puño, derramando la taza de café sobre los papeles esparcidos sobre el escritorio – no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar algo semejante. Mi esposa y yo criamos al chico bajo los mandamientos del Señor, nunca le enseñamos cómo beber, cómo drogarse y acostarse con otros hombres, nunca le enseñamos como aprovecharse de otras personas y cómo robar, esa no fue la educación que le dimos. Él decidió echarlo todo por la borda y caer en el vicio, ahora está demasiado lejos de poder ser salvado.

Sam suspiró, temiendo que ningún argumento sería válido para un hombre de mente cerrada como lo era Jason Smith – pero estoy seguro de que está arrepentido. Todos estos años en las calles le han servido para reflexionar y cambiar. Ha tenido que pasar hambre, frío y otras necesidades a diario ¿no considera que ha tenido suficiente con este castigo?

\- Tal vez, pero eso ya no es de mi incumbencia. Dean y yo no somos nada, ahora no es más que un viejo conocido para mí.

\- La familia no solo está hecha de sangre, Señor Smith, Dean es su hijo y siempre lo será, por lo tanto es su responsabilidad ayudarlo.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? – preguntó a modo de burla - ¿22? ¿23? Ahora es un adulto y definitivamente no es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo.

\- Aparentemente nunca lo ha hecho. Me atrevo a decir que nunca cuidó de él como debería. Tal vez no le prestó la atención que necesitaba o incluso llegó a abusar de él de alguna manera… ¿física? ¿psicológicamente?

\- Usted no tiene idea de lo que habla, Winchester.

\- Dean era menor de edad cuando lo echó a la calle ¿qué clase de persona le haría eso a un adolescente? Escuche, soy abogado, así que…

\- No, tú escucha – interrumpió, poniéndose de pie en frente de Sam - no vas a intimidarme con un título que claramente acabas de obtener, puedo apostar que ni siquiera has comenzado a ejercer ¿verdad? Yo tengo dinero, tengo poder y muchos contactos, estoy por encima de ti y tengo todas las de ganar, así que deberías tener miedo en lugar de pretender intimidarme.

Sam tragó saliva y frunció los labios con evidente ira. Se puso de pie dispuesto a regresarle la amenaza, pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía razón, Sam nunca podría ganarle, probablemente Jason Smith ordenaría asesinarlo y ocultar su cadáver antes de que pudiese causarle algún perjuicio y Dean no valía lo suficiente como para arriesgar su pellejo.

\- De acuerdo, entiendo que Dean está mejor lejos de aquí, lamento haber molestado – uno de los miembros del personal lo guio hasta la salida y en cuestión de segundos estuvo de nuevo en su Impala, lamentando haber ido allí en primer lugar.

Condujo de vuelta a casa, sosteniendo el volante con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos. Se sentía frustrado al haber fracasado en su plan de enviar a Dean de vuelta a su casa. Pensaba que al oír la situación en la que se hallaba su hijo, Jason Smith le recibiría con los brazos abiertos y le ofrecería su ayuda, pero el caso había sido al contrario. El Señor Smith odiaba a Dean tanto como Sam, incluso más, pero el problema radicaba en que era su padre, Sam tenía todo el derecho a odiar a Dean, pero el hombre tenía la obligación de hacerse cargo del joven, tuviesen o no lazos de sangre.

Llegó a casa con un humor de perros, sólo para ser recibido por el sonido de su radio sintonizando una emisora de rock clásico a todo volumen. Halló a Dean en la cocina, cantado la canción a todo pulmón mientras preparaba el almuerzo, meneándose suavemente al ritmo de la música. Bajó el volumen hasta que fuese humanamente soportable, haciendo que Dean se detuviera y se diera la vuelta sorprendido.

\- ¡Sammy! Que susto me has dado, no te escuché llegar.

\- Obviamente, la casa podría explotar y aun así no te enterarías con ese ruido.

Dean se limitó a reír, tosió un par de veces y sonrió con incomodidad, un sonrojo coloreaba sus pálidas características al verse descubierto. Entonces Sam se dio cuenta de que toda la casa se veía impecable, completamente limpia, ordenada y brillante. Un enorme y aparentemente delicioso almuerzo se estaba terminando de preparar en su cocina, impregnando la casa de un delicioso aroma que hacía rugir su estómago hambriento.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero has llegado un poco antes de lo esperado – admitió con un acalorado sonrojo – así que ¡sorpresa!

\- No sé qué decir – pero nuevamente sonaba inexpresivo y no muy alegre, aunque no era como si Dean esperara otra reacción.

\- Es mi forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda. Probablemente seas la única persona que se preocupa por mí en todo el mundo y te estoy agradecido por eso.

\- No me preocupo por ti, sabes que te odio.

Dean se echó a reír de nuevo, enseñando aquella sonrisa perfecta – sé que no me odias, Sammy, si lo hicieras me habrías corrido hace mucho tiempo o nunca me hubieras ayudado en primer lugar.

Sam quería refutar, convencerlo de lo contrario con palabras crueles y reproches, pero no pudo, no tuvo el valor de destruir aquella sonrisa llena de alegría y gratitud. Decidió suspender por un momento su profundo odio y apreciar el esfuerzo de Dean por hacerlo sentir bien.

\- Ve a sentarte, Sammy, yo me encargaré de poner la mesa.

\- Es Sam – corrigió antes de obedecer.

Vio a Dean correr de un lado a otro, trayendo más y más platos. Había preparado una perfecta comida italiana, con pastas, ensaladas, carne y camarones, acompañados con una copa de vino y no podía negar que su boca se hacía agua por probar lo que Dean había cocinado para él. Dean se sentó del otro lado de la mesa y se limitó a observar a Sam expectante, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Casi parecía un niño pequeño al mirarlo de esa manera y Sam se encontró incapaz de matar sus ilusiones. Se llevó el primer bocado y saboreó con lentitud, cerrando los ojos con deleite y sin poder reprimir un gemido de placer.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Dean con impaciencia.

\- Está delicioso – abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver a Dean sonreír satisfecho y comenzar a comer de su propio plato.

\- Tienes razón, hacía mucho que no comía algo como esto. Pensé que jamás volvería a probar algo más que sobras y basura – comentó Dean, cerrando también sus ojos para disfrutar mejor del sabor de su comida.

Sam lo vio saborear cada bocado como si fuese su última comida, aunque comprendía que probablemente no volvería a probar algo semejante cuando regresara a las calles. No podía evitar sentir un poco de lástima y sentirse como un idiota por tener que correrlo tan pronto, pues Dean tosía de vez en cuando y estornudaba ocasionalmente, pero por lo demás parecía estar mucho mejor, al parecer se había equivocado al pensar que tendría que quedarse durante el resto de la semana.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todos estos ingredientes? – preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

\- Los compré. Pero no te preocupes, no toqué tu dinero. Utilicé lo que me diste aquel día para reponer mi cena.

\- No debiste, Dean, tenías que haberlo guardado para cuando te marcharas.

\- Está bien, valió la pena ¿verdad?

Sam asintió encontrando imposible estar en desacuerdo. Imaginó al chico yendo al supermercado, usando aquellas ropas enormes que le hacían lucir como si se hubiese escapado de un manicomio, pero recordó que normalmente solía usar cosas peores. Al menos ahora se veía limpio.

\- Oye, lamento mucho lo que sucedió anoche – Dean interrumpió sus pensamientos con una mirada arrepentida – realmente no quería molestarte.

\- Está bien, tal vez exageré un poco – admitió Sam sin dejar de saborear su comida.

\- ¿Algún día me contarás lo que le ocurrió?

\- ¿En verdad te importa?

\- Por supuesto, Jessica me agradaba, era una buena chica y me alegra que te hayas fijado en ella en lugar de mí. Siempre supe que merecías algo mejor.

Por un momento Dean esperaba que Sam se enfadara como de costumbre o dejara escapar un comentario homofóbico, pero en su lugar un adorable sonrojo casi invisible coloreó sus mejillas, mientras su mirada evitaba el contacto directo con los ojos verdes de Dean, fingiendo estar absorto en su comida.

\- Jessica… Trabajaba como paramédico en el cuerpo de bomberos. Quedó atrapada en un incendio intentando rescatar a un niño… ambos murieron.

\- Dios, lo siento tanto, Sammy – exclamó con horror, imaginando el dolor de Sam al recibir la noticia de que su novia se había sacrificado en vano.

\- Como sabrás, no eres el único que ha sufrido durante estos cinco años. Perder un ser querido es el peor dolor que podrías experimentar.

\- Lo sé, preferiría morir de hambre en las calles antes que perder a alguien que me importa.

\- Me cuesta creer que en realidad te importe alguien.

\- No actualmente. Perdí a mis dos padres en un accidente de auto cuando tenía cuatro años, luego de eso, pasó un buen tiempo hasta que los Smith me adoptaron, pero cuando tenía doce, Karen Smith murió de cáncer. Esas han sido las personas más importantes en mi vida, actualmente creo que eres el único que me importa.

\- Lo cual es triste, teniendo en cuenta que realmente no le importas a nadie.

\- Lo sé, pero ha sido así desde que mi madre adoptiva murió – respondió fingiendo indiferencia, aunque su tono de voz lo traicionó, dejando ver lo molesto que comenzaba a sentirse en realidad.

Sam nunca podía contenerse antes de soltar un comentario hiriente para Dean, pero una parte suya inmediatamente se sintió culpable al ver su mirada herida, sumada a sus ojos verdes antes alegres y llenos de emoción, ahora deprimidos y sintió la necesidad de decir algo para cambiar el tema y hacerlo sentir mejor, pues su orgullo era demasiado grande para disculparse.

\- Pensaba que tenías servidumbre que se encargaba de la comida ¿cómo es que puedes cocinar tan bien?

\- Era uno de los castigos más frecuentes de Jason. Cuando era niño y hacía algo malo solía obligarme a ayudar en la cocina, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que eso me gustaba.

\- Y supongo que te castigaba con tanta frecuencia que te volviste un experto en la cocina.

\- Podría decirse que sí – respondió entre risas – pasaba más tiempo allí que en mi propia habitación.

Sam se encontró sonriendo también, aunque sólo por un breve instante. Pronto terminaron el almuerzo, dejando todos los platos vacíos, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a levantarse de la mesa, estando demasiado cansados para hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte en dónde estuviste hoy? – preguntó Dean, con la esperanza de obtener algo más que un reproche o un comentario sarcástico.

\- Tuve una entrevista de trabajo en la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

\- El puesto es mío.

\- Esa es una muy buena noticia, Sammy. Por supuesto ellos no querrán dejar escapar a un chico tan listo como tú.

Sam sonrió de nuevo. Dean era como un cachorro cuya mirada verde despedía sólo adoración, no importaba cuantas veces Sam intentara herirlo con sus palabras, Dean continuaba adulándolo como si fuese el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra.

\- También estuve en casa de Jason Smith, tu antiguo hogar.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y horror, a la vez que un ataque de tos lo obligó a encorvarse y sostener su estómago adolorido.

\- ¿Dean? ¿estás bien? – pero el joven continuó tosiendo, enrojeciendo terriblemente, incluso había lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – ten, toma esto - Sam se apresuró a entregarle un vaso de agua, inclinándose junto su silla. Podía ver desde allí las manos de Dean temblar al sostener el vaso y su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, agotado por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? – preguntó una vez hubo recuperado el aliento - ¿por qué tendrías que ir allí?

\- Aunque tal vez lo merezcas, no quería que tuvieras que regresar a las calles, pensé que tal vez si hablaba con tu padre, él te dejaría regresar.

\- ¡Pero no quiero regresar! No fue por orgullo que decidí no volver para suplicar su perdón, es porque realmente no quiero volver allí. Jason me odia, me pidió que me largara y que nunca volviera a buscarlo.

\- No tenía idea hasta que llegué allí.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Dijo que eres un drogadicto, alcohólico, promiscuo y homosexual, un ladrón, oportunista y que tu mera presencia ensucia su casa.

Dean parecía herido de nuevo, pero una pequeña parte de Sam seguía sospechando que en realidad carecía de sentimientos y que toda su actitud era sólo una farsa para despertar su compasión y evitar que lo corriera pronto de su casa… aunque jamás admitiría que estaba funcionando.

\- Por supuesto, Jason siempre me ha odiado, nunca nos llevamos bien.

\- Era de esperarse. Es un hombre religioso, seguro le has escandalizado con tu comportamiento – refutó Sam.

\- Para comenzar, mi comportamiento hubiese sido diferente si alguna vez hubiera tenido un padre. Jason me ha odiado desde siempre. Él quería adoptar un niño negro, un bebé preferiblemente, pero Karen se encariñó conmigo en cuanto me vio, ella era una buena mujer y quería llevarme a casa sin importarle la opinión de su marido, si él no se lo permitía entonces ella lo dejaría y buscaría la forma de adoptarme, así que Jason no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, pero nunca me reconoció como su hijo, sólo se encargaba de mí porque amaba a su esposa, pero apenas me hablaba, me odiaba simplemente por ser blanco.

\- No pensé que fuera racista.

\- No suele serlo normalmente – respondió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros - supongo que sólo quería que su hijo tuviera su color, pero nunca comprendió que no era mi culpa. Cuando Karen murió fue difícil para ambos, con la pequeña diferencia de que yo estaba completamente solo. Debimos habernos apoyado el uno al otro, pero él ni siquiera quería verme. Me daba todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería, sólo para aparentar ser un buen padre, porque en realidad nunca estuvo allí para mí. Eso hasta que me atreví a confesarle que soy gay, ya sabes, con sus creencias por supuesto que no se lo tomó bien y sólo logré que me odiara aún más. ¿Sabes? Creo que sólo esperaba con ansias una excusa para echarme de casa.

\- Supongo que no eras del todo un rebelde sin causa – reconoció Sam, sintiendo simpatía por la explicación de Dean.

\- No lo era en absoluto, siempre hay una causa para todo.

\- ¿Alguna vez te golpeó o te hizo daño de alguna manera?

\- Yo… - su mirada se perdió en el vacío durante largos segundos - a veces sus castigos eran duros, me golpeó en más de una ocasión, pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo un abuso, si es lo que te estás preguntando – Sam lo miró con lástima, viendo las facciones de Dean entristecer de nuevo.

\- Bueno, no fue la gran cosa, de todos modos… sus palabras eran peores – añadió Dean con enojo.

Un silencio incómodo endureció el ambiente cálido por el que Dean tanto se había esforzado. La mesa aún se hallaba repleta de platos vacíos, antes ocupados por el delicioso almuerzo que Dean tanto se había esmerado en preparar, aun estando enfermo. Dean luchaba por ser feliz a pesar de todo, pero Sam siempre encontraba la forma de pisotear su alegría… y no podía evitarlo, después de todo era difícil eliminar el odio que se había sembrado en su interior durante tantos años, pero por alguna razón, siempre terminaba sintiéndose culpable por ello.

\- Bien, ve a descansar, yo me encargaré de los platos – dijo Sam, dando el tema por terminado.

\- De ninguna manera ¿qué clase de regalo sería si te obligara a lavarlos?

\- No te ves bien, Dean. Estás enfermo y ya has hecho suficiente.

\- Lo siento – murmuró entre dientes, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sam confundido.

\- Por hacerte lavar los platos, por haberte molestado con mi historia familiar y…. simplemente por todo.

\- Está bien, Dean, sólo ve a descansar.

Al final Dean accedió pero en lugar de subir al cuarto de invitados, se recostó en el sofá, donde pudiese observar a Sam mientras limpiaba los platos y el resto de la cocina. Sam se había retirado el saco y la corbata, quedando sólo en una delgada camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, la cual acentuaba los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho, haciendo que fuese imposible no apreciar su figura. El más alto continuó lavando los platos, fingiendo no darse cuenta del escrutinio de Dean, procurando no mirar en su dirección y toparse con aquella mirada verde fija en su cuerpo. De pronto sintió con sorpresa unos brazos delgados rodear su cintura en un abrazo emotivo y sintió como Dean enterraba su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando escuchó la voz de Dean llena de sentimiento.

\- Gracias – susurró al oído de Sam – gracias por intentar arreglar mis problemas con Jason, sé que no tenías idea de qué tan graves eran y sé que tenías buenas intenciones. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Sammy.

Y antes de que Sam pudiese contestar, Dean se marchó de vuelta al cuarto de invitados donde pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado del estante de Sam. Bajó sólo para la cena horas más tarde, la cual transcurrió de manera silenciosamente incómoda. Sam aun recordaba el abrazo y las palabras llenas de gratitud de Dean, aun cuando no había hecho más que ofenderlo minutos antes; mientras que Dean pensaba que Sam se tomaría aquel abrazo como un atrevimiento, pero no se arrepentía, era algo que había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos mencionó algo al respecto.

Al final Dean terminó su cena y se fue a la cama con una simple despedida, mientras que Sam se quedó recostado en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Todo lo que Dean quería era acurrucarse junto a él, pero sabía que su presencia allí no era deseada. En la cama no hizo más que dar vueltas, sintiendo el frío helar sus huesos aun debajo de varias capas de mantas y sábanas. Luego llegó el calor intenso, el sudor, su corazón latiendo veloz en su pecho, la tos, la sensación de asfixia y una sed intensa. No soportaba estar en la cama un instante más así que luchó contra la fatiga ocasionada por la fiebre y bajó las escaleras para beber un poco de agua fría. Sin embargo se sorprendió al hallar las luces aún encendidas y acurrucado en el sofá halló a Sam, roto en medio de sollozos, abrazando la foto de Jessica fuertemente contra su pecho. Había una botella de Whisky casi vacía sobre la mesa, lo cual indicaba que había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta.

Dean consideró la idea de retroceder y regresar a su habitación, fingiendo no haberlo visto, pero su cuerpo tomó la decisión contraria, acercándose a la figura temblorosa en el sofá y sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Sammy? – preguntó, posando una mano sobre la rodilla del otro quien respondió con un sobresalto y un hipo ahogado - ¿estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, déjame – pero claramente no estaba bien. Era claro que Sam quería estar solo o por lo menos no quería estar cerca de Dean, pero Dean era terco y en lugar de alejarse prefirió abrazarlo, recostando la cabeza de Sam en su pecho y posando su propia cabeza en el cabello suave y largo de Sam, el cual olía a champú y un poco a tierra mojada. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda esperando que Sam se apartara… pero afortunadamente no lo hizo.

\- Está bien, Sammy, tienes todo el derecho de llorar… sé que la amabas… pero no tienes que sufrir solo, al menos déjame acompañarte.

Sam no dijo nada, pero se apoyó en el abrazo, llorando silenciosamente en su pecho mientras se aferraba inconscientemente al otro.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sientes? – preguntó Dean, aun abrazando a Sam contra su pecho.

\- La extraño, no hay nada más que decir… ¿Cuándo dejará de doler? Ya ha pasado un año ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?

\- Puedo decirte que nunca dejará de doler, pero con el tiempo se hará más soportable, sólo ten paciencia.

\- No puedo, Dean, no puedo.

\- Sí puedes, eres fuerte y… y me tienes a mí, Sammy, que haría lo que fuera por ti. ¿Sabes? Estaba enamorado de ti desde que comenzamos la secundaria y aun cuando dejamos de vernos nunca dejé de hacerlo, aún te quiero y lo daría todo por ti.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me tratabas como si me odiaras? - se apartó lentamente de los brazos de Dean, dejando ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- Porque te odiaba. Pensarás que estoy loco, pero te odiaba por ser perfecto, por ser más alto, fuerte, inteligente, guapo, independiente, porque podías ser tú mismo siempre… – enlistó mientras secaba las lágrimas de Sam con la manga de su camisa – También te odiaba por ser increíblemente sexy e irresistible, porque cada vez que te veía le sucedían a mi cuerpo miles de cosas inapropiadas.

Al terminar la frase su voz era ronca y seductora, casi en un susurro o un ronroneo. Se acercó más y más a Sam, sin perder de vista el objetivo que eran sus labios delgados.

\- Resulta imposible creer que ahora te ves mucho mejor, mucho más irresistible – continuó Dean, su respiración agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas, exhalando su aliento caliente en el rostro de Sam – tus músculos, tu cabello, dios, eres tan hermoso, Sammy.

Dean aprovechó el hecho de que Sam se hallaba paralizado, con la mirada fija en sus labios carnosos, viéndolo como una oportunidad para acercarse y juntar sus labios en un beso, al comienzo suave y casto. Se alejó para ver la reacción de Sam, pero este en lugar de enfadarse tiró con fuerza del cabello de Dean y lo acercó de nuevo a sus labios, besándolo con desesperación.

Los labios de Sam sabían a licor, acompañado del sabor salado de las lágrimas y aunque el beso era desesperado se sentía bien, después de todo eran los únicos labios que había querido probar durante toda su vida, aquellos que tanto había anhelado y nunca pensó tener. Pronto Sam se separó, pero sólo para apresurarse a retirar cada una de las prendas de Dean, el cual no opuso resistencia alguna y en pocos segundos se halló desnudo entre sus brazos.

Dean pudo haberlo detenido y esperar a que Sam estuviese sobrio, pero no quería, pues era lo que Sam necesitaba justo ahora y se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerlo. Vio como Sam se quitaba su propia ropa y la lanzaba descuidadamente al otro lado de la habitación, admirando con deleite su figura una vez se halló completamente desnudo.

Sam empujó al hombre más pequeño sobre el sofá, ubicándose sobre él, besando su cuello con pasión de manera que dejara una marca visible al día siguiente.

\- Estás caliente – susurró Sam, apartándose un poco con preocupación – tienes fiebre.

\- No importa, no te detengas – suplicó Dean.

Sam tiró de nuevo del cabello de Dean, y mordió ligeramente su cuello, pretendiendo ser un vampiro probando el sabor de su víctima. Separó las piernas huesudas del otro hombre y se ubicó entre ellas, preparándose para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Sam – murmuró Dean, queriendo ir más despacio, queriendo disfrutar aquello por más tiempo, pero sabía que Sam era completamente inexperto y se hallaba demasiado ebrio para hacer otra cosa, así que sólo dejó que continuara con su ritmo.

\- Necesito esto, Dean, por favor.

Dean sólo sonrió, haría cualquier cosa por él y si eso era lo que necesitaba no dudaría en dárselo, además no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a Sam, la única persona realmente importante en su vida.

Entonces Sam sin previo aviso y sin previa preparación, entró en Dean, quien profirió un gemido placer y algo de dolor. Se aferró a la espalda de Sam enterrando sus uñas en ella, pero antes de poder acostumbrarse a la sensación, Sam comenzó a empujar en su interior. No hubo besos o palabras de amor, pero Dean no las esperaba, sabía que Sam no lo amaba… pero al menos ahora sabía que no lo odiaba tampoco.

Pero de pronto Dean se sintió demasiado cansado y sintió una molesta tos desgarrando su pecho, lastimándolo. De repente ya no sentía nada, su único consuelo era el poder oír los gemidos de placer provenientes de Sam aunque todo lo que quería ahora era dormir. No sintió la liberación de Sam y mucho menos la suya propia, pues al final se desmayó a causa de la fiebre y el agotamiento.

.

.

 **N/A: agradezco a Sam, Guest y Nicolle Romeaux por sus comentarios. Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam despertó sintiendo el frío lamer su cuerpo desnudo y pegajoso a causa del sudor seco en su piel, sintiendo la incomodidad de su lecho y la luz colándose a través de las ventanas, clavándose directamente en sus ojos, los cuales se hallaban cansados e irritados por la falta de sueño, produciéndole un intenso dolor de cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía la confusión y el mareo nublar sus sentidos, sabía que había bebido más de la cuenta la noche anterior, pero no recordaba cómo había terminado de aquella manera, había una molesta laguna en su mente que le impedía recordar con claridad.

De pronto alguien gimió suavemente junto su oído y comenzó a jadear con dificultad. Sam se incorporó con un sobresalto, dándose cuenta de que era Dean quien yacía a su lado envuelto entre sus brazos. Se hallaba completamente desnudo, cubierto de sudor y con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la fiebre. Tosió un par de veces pero afortunadamente no se despertó, de todos modos Sam no sabría cómo hacer frente a la situación una vez que ambos estuviesen conscientes.

Entonces notó una sustancia pegajosa y desagradable entre las piernas de Dean manchando el sofá color índigo y los recuerdos llegaron a él como una puñalada al estómago. Quiso vomitar al darse cuenta de que aquella sustancia se trataba del semen mesclado con un poco de sangre, dándole un color naranja nauseabundo.

\- ¡Oh Dios, qué he hecho! – peinó su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos sudorosas y se apresuró a ponerse su ropa interior antes de acercarse nuevamente a Dean con cautela.

Posó una mano sobre la frente del rubio, sintiendo el calor irradiar a través de su piel, intentando recordar si Dean había intentado detenerlo durante aquel acto carnal, si aquello que había tenido lugar en su sofá debía llamarlo sexo o violación.

\- ¿Dean? – lo sacudió con extrema delicadeza con la intención de despertarlo, tenía que cerciorarse de que la fiebre no hubiese causado estragos durante la noche, pues podría haber superado los 40°C sin que se diese cuenta en medio de su embriaguez o su herida podrían ser más grave de lo que aparentaba.

… Pero Dean no despertó, sólo gimió apenas semiconsciente y sus párpados revolotearon levemente antes de volver a cerrarse. Sam consideró la idea de llevarlo al hospital, pero sabía que Dean querría matarlo al despertar, además sería una situación realmente incómoda el tener que explicar la razón de la herida entre sus piernas. Así que en su lugar lo levantó con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo con cuidado contra su pecho. Se sorprendió al sentir lo liviano que era para alguien de su estatura, al sentir sus huesos tallar a través de su piel. Se preguntó cuántos días enteros habría pasado sin comer y sin dormir, cuántas noches heladas habría tenido que soportar, cuántos inviernos, cuántos días de enfermedad, para que su cuerpo hubiese terminado en tal condición; sin rastro de los músculos firmes y la piel bronceada perfecta de los que antes se enorgullecía.

Su intención al traer a Dean a casa había sido el ofrecerle un techo y un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche de tormenta. Luego quiso ofrecerle un lugar tranquilo donde pasar sus días de enfermedad y recuperarse correctamente, pero en su lugar le había causado un daño peor, había lastimado su cuerpo y probablemente había empeorado su enfermedad.

Lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama de invitados, donde había estado pasando las últimas noches. El rubio volvió a reaccionar con un gemido, permaneciendo inmóvil aun desnudo sobre el colchón, pero aquello no despertaba ninguna clase de sentimiento en Sam además de preocupación y culpabilidad.

Se apresuró a humedecer un par de pañuelos en el baño para posar el primero sobre la frente caliente del otro y con el segundo comenzó a limpiar la sangre y otras sustancias que manchaban los muslos de Dean.

\- Fue una noche salvaje la que tuvimos ¿eh? – los labios de Dean se movieron aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Hey, estabas despierto – dijo con un suspiro de alivio - ¿te sientes bien?

\- Un poco incómodo ya que estás acariciando mis piernas con algo húmedo.

\- Lo siento, pensé que estabas inconsciente – dejó la acción con las mejillas sonrojadas – te ayudaré a vestirte.

Abrió levemente los ojos y sonrió, sintiendo sus labios agrietarse por la resequedad - ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo?

\- Comienzo la próxima semana.

\- Ya veo, me alegra saber que no te he retrasado.

Sam no podía comprender cómo Dean se hallaba tan sereno después de lo que había sucedido y actuaba además como si estuviese siendo una molestia cuando era Sam quien claramente había cometido un error.

Le ayudó a entrar en unos pantalones de chándal más suaves y cómodos que los que usaba la noche anterior, dobló un poco la bota para evitar que tropezara al levantarse y le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, poniendo el paño húmedo sobre su frente una vez más y un vaso de agua en su mano derecha, la cual Dean bebió desesperadamente sin detenerse para respirar.

\- Ten cuidado o te ahogarás – advirtió Sam, sosteniendo su muñeca para detenerlo, sin embargo al hacer contacto con su piel, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y se vio obligado a apartarse. Afortunadamente Dean no pareció percatarse de ello.

\- Moría de sed, aunque debe ser por la fiebre, no pude dormir anoche a causa de ella.

Sam comprendió que era esa la razón por la que Dean había dejado su habitación en medio de la noche y la cual lo había llevado hasta el sofá donde él lloraba por la muerte de Jessica. Se sintió aun peor por haberle lastimado en lugar de cuidar de su enfermedad, aunque claramente a Dean no parecía importarle, actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, tal vez era un masoquista o Sam le daba más importancia al asunto de lo que en realidad ameritaba.

\- ¿Disfrutaste anoche? – preguntó Dean al terminar el vaso de agua.

Las mejillas de Sam enrojecieron notoriamente ante la mención del tema. Había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Dean, por lo tanto no cabía duda de que su tono no había sido acusatorio, por el contrario parecía esperanzado.

\- No, Dean, lo de ayer fue un error, estaba ebrio y en uno de mis peores momentos… fui egoísta y te hice daño.

\- No fue nada, Sammy, estoy bien.

\- Sólo mírate, estás enfermo, te desmayaste, te desmayaste y ni siquiera me di cuenta ¿cómo puedes decir que eso está bien?

\- Oye, no me desmayé, sólo las chicas se desmayan, yo sólo me quedé dormido, tenía fiebre y estaba agotado. Te preocupas demasiado, Sam.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la sangre?

\- Es algo natural, eres inexperto, no hubo suficiente preparación y tal vez tuve algún desgarre pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en defenderme? ¿por qué no me detuviste anoche? – gritó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Por qué querría detenerte? Lo necesitabas, estabas devastado. No mentí cuando dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti… y tampoco mentí cuando dije que aún te quiero, Sammy.

\- No, no, no, esto está mal – exclamó Sam tirando de su propio cabello – No soy gay, Dean, lamento mucho si te di falsas esperanzas, pero estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía. Lo que sucedió ayer nunca debió ocurrir y nunca deberá repetirse.

Al terminar Dean parecía devastado, destrozado y Sam se sentía como un completo idiota por haberlo dicho de esa manea, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras para evitar malos entendidos.

\- Lo entiendo – susurró Dean con la voz quebrada – sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor.

\- Esa no era la forma, Dean, arriesgaste tu salud y saliste lastimado ¿cómo crees que me siento ahora? No debiste seducirme de esa manera y no debiste permitir que te maltratara.

\- No lo hiciste. De todos modos, lamento haber tomado ventaja cuando estabas ebrio – murmuró, sin ocultar la tristeza y el sentimiento de culpa.

\- Oye – dijo Sam sintiéndose también culpable y se inclinó para ver los ojos verdes de Dean llenos de tristeza – está bien, no te culpo por nada, simplemente finjamos que nada de esto sucedió ¿te parece bien?

Dean asintió antes de atreverse a preguntar aquello que carcomía su mente - ¿Aún me odias?

\- No te odio, Dean, ya no. puedo ver que has cambiado de verdad, aunque eso no quiere decir que todo lo que me hiciste en el pasado se haya borrado de mi memoria, pero al menos es un comienzo.

\- Eso es suficiente para mí – mintió, quería todo de Sam, pero sabía que nunca iba a tener algo más.

\- Dean…tengo que preguntarte algo ¿estás limpio? Quiero decir… Ya sabes….

\- Sí, Sam, he sido cuidadoso, no tengo nada que pueda contagiarte más que mi resfriado – respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Es un alivio. Bien, voy a bañarme y a preparar el desayuno, llámame si necesitas algo.

Entonces se marchó dejando a Dean a solas con un nudo en la garganta. Había sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que tal vez Sam comenzaba a sentir algo por él, que quería tocarlo tanto como él y que aquello le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, pero nuevamente había logrado la reacción contraria, dejando a Sam aún más devastado. Al menos decía no estar enfadado, aunque sabía que de cierta manera estaba molesto, tal vez con Dean, o tal vez consigo mismo.

Sam parecía pensar que en medio de la confusión ocasionada por el alcohol, en algún momento había abusado de Dean. No comprendía que Dean en ningún momento quiso detenerlo, que había disfrutado de su encuentro y a pesar de todo, a pesar de la reacción de Sam, en realidad no se arrepentía del todo. Tal vez era egoísta, pero no se arrepentiría jamás de haber tenido la oportunidad de tocar a Sam de la manera en que quería y siempre soñó. Sólo lamentaba el hecho de que la fiebre y su enfermedad le hubiesen impedido disfrutar hasta el final.

.

No volvió a salir del dormitorio por el resto del día. Sam movido por la culpa le llevó algunos libros para su entretenimiento y le llevó las comidas a la cama, alegando que no sería bueno para Dean levantarse y exponerse al frío, pero Dean pensaba que lo que en realidad quería era evitarlo. De todos modos, no tenía la voluntad para salir de allí, tampoco quería ver a Sam y sentir el ambiente tenso a su alrededor, además aún se sentía terrible a causa de la fiebre.

Así pasaron los siguientes días, con Dean en cama y Sam cuidando de él, revisándolo sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. El rubio no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna vez tendría la iniciativa de marcharse y liberar a Sam de la angustia que le causaba su presencia, pero dudaba que fuese capaz de tomar semejante decisión, tal vez de nuevo era egoísta pero no quería marcharse y volver de nuevo a las calles, donde no volvería a ver a Sam nunca más… tal vez era más fácil esperar a que Sam tomara la decisión.

ooOoo

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde la llegada de Dean, quien con ayuda de las medicinas comenzaba a mostrar mejoría. Aún hablaban poco, pero podía ver que Dean se había olvidado del incidente y había recuperado su humor alegre; en las ocasiones en las que Sam salía de casa, al regresar se encontraba con un Dean inquieto, escuchando música a todo volumen, cocinando o aseando la casa mientras bailaba. Tosía poco y ya no había rastro de fiebre en su piel pálida, incluso había ganado peso, haciéndolo ver mucho más guapo, aun algo delgado pero increíblemente atractivo.

Ese día había sido el primer día de trabajo de Sam, el cual había marchado perfectamente. Llegó agotado a casa hallándola ambientada con el sonido del rock clásico y el delicioso aroma de la cena, a la cual con gusto podría llegar a acostumbrarse. Nuevamente Dean lo recibió con la alegría reflejada en su rostro saludable y Sam permitió que lo atendiera con esmero. Se sentaron a la mesa en silencio donde Sam podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean, quien a pesar de todo parecía ser feliz, en especial ahora que había recobrado su salud.

No volvieron a tocar el tema de aquella noche, no hubo de nuevo ninguna insinuación por parte de Dean o ninguna clase de coqueteo, pero por su actitud y sus esfuerzos por atenderlo podía ver que lo había perdonado y había dejado el asunto en el pasado. De hecho Sam deseaba ser igual, pues a pesar de los años aun no lograba olvidar todo lo que hizo Dean durante la secundaría, ni siquiera después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos podía encontrar la manera de perdonarlo por completo. Tal vez era rencoroso, pero en su casa habitaba el rostro al que tanto había llegado a temer durante su adolescencia, aunque ahora lo último que le producía era temor.

Dejó que Dean se encargara de los platos mientras él se acurrucaba en el sofá para buscar alguna película o documental interesante en la televisión. Al final la dejó encendida en un canal aleatorio, de todos modos no podía concentrarse, pues su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, recordando al Dean del pasado, siempre enojado, dispuesto a hacer daño, buscando llamar la atención de todos, drogándose y embriagándose en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, humillando, golpeando e insultando a quien no lo merecía; al compararlo con el hombre alegre y lleno de energía que ahora tarareaba en su cocina era imposible no darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado. Ahora era como un cachorro, siempre alegre al saludarlo, agradecido por cualquier pequeña cosa que hiciera, siempre buscando la forma de complacerlo y cuidarlo. Era demasiado obvio el hecho de que Dean se hallaba perdidamente enamorado de Sam, por eso era capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa y hacer lo que fuera con tal de complacerlo y por esa razón Sam debía pedirle que se marchara cuanto antes, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

\- Dean, ven aquí – llamó una vez que el rubio terminó su labor. Las cejas de Dean se arquearon en una expresión confundida, mas sin decir nada obedeció, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Sammy?

\- Veo que has mejorado mucho en los últimos días.

\- Sí, me siento mucho mejor y es gracias a ti, amigo – reconoció con una sonrisa.

\- Dudo que eso sea cierto… la otra noche te lastimé e hice que empeoraras.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que no fue nada. Pensé que no volveríamos a sacar el tema.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente pretender que nunca ocurrió, no puedo sacarlo de mi memoria aunque lo quiera. Ese siempre ha sido mi mayor defecto, no puedo olvidar aunque me lo proponga, las cosas malas siempre siguen grabadas en mi cabeza.

\- Y es por eso que no puedes perdonarme – dijo Dean a modo de afirmación - Entiendo y no te juzgo, sé que te hice daño… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Sam, tienes que entender que éramos adolescentes en ese entonces y los adolescentes siempre cometen locuras. No intento justificarme pero mi vida era una mierda… siempre lo ha sido y por eso los odiaba a todos, a Jason, a nuestros compañeros de clase, incluso a ti de cierta manera… Siempre me he arrepentido por todo el daño que te causé y quisiera remediarlo de alguna manera, sólo dame la oportunidad, dime qué tengo que hacer.

\- No me refiero sólo a lo que me hiciste, Dean, tampoco puedo olvidar lo que te hice… lo que hicimos esa noche. No te odio más, pero tampoco debemos estar juntos. Además, sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, tenemos vidas diferentes y ahora que has mejorado debemos continuar por nuestros caminos.

\- Tú tienes una vida, yo no tengo nada – corrigió Dean con amargura, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

\- En verdad lo siento, Dean, pero no podemos vivir juntos. Hice lo que pude para ayudarte pero ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti. Te daré dinero suficiente para pagar un motel por varios días, quiero que lo aproveches bien ¿de acuerdo? E intenta buscar un trabajo, te daré un número al que puedes llamar, tal vez haya un puesto para ti, pregunta por Bobby Singer y dile que yo te envié, es un viejo amigo, seguro comprenderá.

Dean sólo sonrió, sabiendo que no sería tan fácil. Pero por supuesto, Sam no tenía idea y realmente pensaba que estaba ayudando, que esa sería la solución y que Dean estaría bien.

\- Está bien, Sammy, en verdad estoy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste, fueron unas semanas estupendas… pero si no te importa me iré en la mañana, ahora es tarde, hace frío y sólo quisiera disfrutar por última vez de tanta comodidad.

\- Por supuesto, no tienes que irte en este instante – respondió, sonriendo con tristeza y pesar.

\- ¿Y podría pedirte algo más? – Sam asintió – ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado por un rato?

\- Seguro – se encogió de hombros, subiendo el volumen de la televisión. Dean se acurrucó a su lado, tan cerca como fuese posible y el más alto fingió no darse cuenta de la manera en que sus ojos verdes se clavaban en su figura, detallando su cuerpo como si fuese la última vez.

Por supuesto, Dean no prestó atención a la televisión, sólo quería grabar en su memoria la imagen de Sam descansando a su lado. Sentía un enorme nudo oprimir su garganta y sólo por esa razón no diría ninguna palabra, aunque hubieran tantas cosas por decir. Sabía que ese momento llegaría más temprano que tarde, que tendría que regresar a las calles, completamente solo, lejos de Sam, porque siendo sincero ¿quién querría contratarlo cuando ni siquiera sabía hacer nada? Cuando ni siquiera había terminado la secundaria. Quería tocarlo, sentir su piel por última vez, probar de nuevo sus labios, repetir aquella noche, pero el sueño había acabado y era hora de regresar a la pesadilla que solía ser su vida…. Aunque daría cualquier cosa por poder quedarse sólo un día más.

Pasaron las horas, tras la cuales Dean logró memorizar cada línea del rostro de Sam, cada lunar, cada pestaña, hasta oír que con un suspiro cansado, Sam apagaba la televisión.

\- Me iré a la cama. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir en unos minutos – respondió Dean, viendo al otro asentir para luego alejarse con pasos lentos y cansados.

Frotó sus sienes con cansancio, dejando escapar un suspiro. Era dolorosa la indiferencia de Sam al saber que se marcharía mañana, había intentado ganarse su afecto de tantas formas pero todo lo que hacía era inútil, sólo acababa de confirmar el hecho de que Sam nunca podría perdonarlo, sin importar cuánto cambiara, cuánto se esforzara, jamás podría ganarse su afecto o por lo menos su amistad.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño, cabizbajo, se desvistió lentamente y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua tibia. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, perfectamente peinado y afeitado, aún lucía un poco delgado pero ahora sus huesos no sobresalían en su piel, la cual ya no parecía tan pálida. Debía reconocer que su aspecto había mejorado de manera que ya no le avergonzaba, aunque de todos modos no era como si a Sam le importara y en cuestión de semanas o meses quizás volvería a ser como antes, delgado, sucio y enfermizo.

Se acomodó en la enorme tina, sumergiéndose por completo durante unos segundos, sintiendo el ruido del agua circular en sus oídos, saliendo sólo cuando la falta de aire le obligó a hacerlo. Permaneció sumergido hasta el cuello, disfrutando del que quizás sería su último baño caliente. Habían transcurrido tan sólo dos semanas desde su llegada y ya comenzaba a olvidar los tormentos que le esperaban afuera, tal vez nunca debió permitirse acostumbrarse a tantas comodidades.

Permaneció allí por más de media hora, hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron, afeitó de nuevo su rostro y cortó su cabello demasiado corto, como nunca antes lo había llevado, dejando sólo unas cortas puntas rubias apenas visibles, sabía que a Sam no le gustaría pero no importaba ya, de igual manera no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca podría llegar a gustarle.

Volvió a vestirse con las enormes prendas de Sam, sólo para sentirse un poco más cerca de él y en la cocina se dedicó a comer un poco de todo hasta sentirse completamente satisfecho, pues sabía el hambre y la sed que sentiría al regresar a las calles. Pero antes de marcharse, en la alacena halló un enorme frasco de aceite de cocina, casi completo, a simple vista parecía jugo de limón pero sabía que su sabor distaba mucho de ser agradable, así que tuvo la loca idea de beberlo, sabía que era una acción egoísta, pues Sam deseaba verlo fuera de su casa cuanto antes, pero se dijo a sí mismo que sólo sería un día y no pediría nada más… no importaba el precio, sólo quería quedarse un poco más.

Bebió la mitad del frasco con una mueca de asco, luchando contra las náuseas, no podía permitirse vomitar ahora o sus acciones habrían sido nuevamente en vano. Contó hasta 10 respirando profundo y una vez se sintió mejor regresó a la habitación de invitados, se recostó en el colchón suave, se cubrió con las mantas y se aferró con fuerza a una almohada, nuevamente imaginando que se trataba del torso de Sam. Tardó un poco en quedarse dormido, pero estaba bien, quería disfrutar de aquella sensación mientras pudiera, pues allá afuera tendría que dormir sobre el asfalto y si tenía suerte podría dormir sobre cartón.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Me disculpo por hacer sufrir tanto a los chicos, en especial a Dean, pero es algo que debía pasar para que Sam comience a cambiar su actitud frente a él. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por favor déjenme saber su opinión.**

 **Por ciento, muchas gracias a Rin Kamelot, Guest y Nicolle Romeaux por sus comentarios :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam tenía toda la intensión de dormir, se hallaba cansado por el trabajo y necesitaba descansar para recuperar las energías necesarias para dar comienzo al siguiente día, pero por alguna razón no pudo conciliar el sueño. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que como siempre, su cerebro luchaba contra sentimientos opuestos, lo que siempre sucedía cuando se trataba de Dean; una parte suya se hallaba feliz de saber que Dean se marcharía en la mañana, que ya no tendría que lidiar más con esa carga, que de nuevo estaría solo en la intimidad de su casa, sin nadie a quien cuidar, ni nadie que pudiese molestarlo con recuerdos desagradables del pasado, insinuaciones, miradas lascivas, declaraciones de amor o preguntas insistentes. Pero por otro lado se sentía como un idiota insensible por haber corrido a Dean de esa manera, sabía que Dean estaba lejos de ser su obligación, pero no podía evitar imaginar qué pasaría con un él una vez que estuviese solo por su cuenta, aunque sabía que no era un cachorro indefenso y débil, sabía que era fuerte y había sobrevivido durante años de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos e intentó reemplazar los pensamientos amargos con los buenos recuerdos al lado de Jessica y sólo así logró conciliar el sueño. A veces era mejor no pensar en Dean, pues nunca venía acompañado de sentimientos agradables, casi siempre hacía daño y por su salud mental era mejor enterrar esos pensamientos en el olvido.

Despertó temprano en la mañana con el sonido de su despertador, sin ningún deseo de levantarse de la cama, pero le esperaba un largo día de trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde en su primera semana, así que se levantó, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió atando con firmeza su corbata y se preparó algo rápido para el desayuno. Al terminar subió para comprobar que Dean se hubiera marchado o en su defecto pedirle que lo hiciera ahora mismo. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y encontró con disgusto una figura acurrucada bajo las sábanas, pero no se enfadó, después de todo era temprano y no podía juzgarlo por aún estar dormido.

\- Hey, Dean, despierta – lo sacudió suavemente procurando no asustarlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía algo pálido y había una ligera expresión de dolor en su rostro. Gimió silenciosamente y tragó saliva un par de veces con una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Recuerdas que tenemos un acuerdo? Me iré a trabajar en pocos minutos así que deberías empacar tus cosas y marcharte.

Dean sólo poseía una muda de ropa gastada, un cepillo de dientes y una foto de sus padres biológicos, nada más qué empacar, pero no comentó nada al respecto, pues al instante su rostro se tornó verde y las náuseas tomaron el control, sin darle tiempo suficiente para correr al baño.

Sam vio con horror como Dean vomitaba una sustancia aceitosa sobre el suelo de la habitación, sosteniendo su estómago adolorido y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Ayer en la noche había estado perfectamente bien, Sam no podía comprender qué podía haber causado su repentina nueva enfermedad. Pero Dean no estaba sorprendido en absoluto, después de todo había sido ese su plan, enfermar lo suficiente para que Sam le permitiera quedarse sólo un día más.

\- Ow hombre, lo siento tanto, voy a limpiar este desastre antes de irme, lo prometo – murmuró Dean, luchando contra las náuseas y el dolor de las arcadas.

\- No, está bien, regresa a la cama. Tal parece que me equivoqué y aún terminas de recuperarte… debiste decírmelo.

\- También pensé que estaba bien, tal vez comí algo que no debía, pero estaré bien pronto.

Sam posó una mano sobre la frente de Dean sin encontrar rastro alguno de fiebre – tal vez. Descansa, trataré de regresar para el almuerzo.

\- Gracias, Sammy – sonrió agradecido, fingiendo quedarse dormido de inmediato para no tener que ver a Sam limpiando aquel desastre, arruinando su traje y retrasándose para llegar al trabajo.

Se sintió mucho mejor después de haber vomitado aquella sustancia nociva, pero no se atrevió a cocinar o a asear la casa como de costumbre, temiendo que Sam descubriera su fraude y lo expulsara de su casa aún más enfadado que antes. Lo odiaría si lo descubriera y dada su personalidad rencorosa, jamás podría perdonarlo. Bien sabía que se estaba aprovechando se su solidaridad ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Estaba solo y desesperado, sólo quería estar junto a él unos minutos más y postergar su sufrimiento.

ooOoo

Horas más tarde, después de que Dean hubiese devorado la mitad del refrigerador y tras haber leído un libro completo, Sam regresó a casa, con pasos lentos y suspirando de cansancio. Dejó su maletín en el sofá y caminó hasta el cuarto de invitados donde descansaba Dean, hallándolo dormido pacíficamente.

Lucía mucho mejor, menos pálido y enfermizo. Con el ajetreo y la preocupación de la mañana no había tenido tiempo de detallarlo, por lo tanto apenas se percataba de que su cabello lucía mucho más corto que antes, al rape, resaltando de alguna manera sus largas pestañas y sus pecas.

No pudo resistirse a tocarlo, en cuclillas junto a la cama estiró sus largos dedos para rozar el corto cabello de Dean, encontrándolo suave y agradable al tacto. El rubio abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, feliz de ver en frente suyo el rostro de Sam, reflejando algo similar a la preocupación.

\- Hey, Sammy – saludó sonriente - ¿qué tal el trabajo?

El chico apartó la mano del cabello de Dean con las mejillas sonrojadas - estuvo bien. De todos modos ¿cuándo te cortaste el cabello?

\- Anoche, antes de irme a la cama. Sé que me veo terrible, pero así tardará más en crecer.

\- Pero se acerca el invierno y no puedes dejar tu cabeza desprotegida.

\- Ya encontraré algo para cubrirla, siempre lo he hecho.

Ignorando la punzada de dolor en su pecho, Sam añadió – podría darte uno de mis gorros.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, ya me has dado suficiente.

El más alto se puso de pie para hurgar en el armario, hallando en el fondo un gorro lanudo y una bufanda del mismo color, gris oscuro. Puso el gorro en la cabeza de Dean y la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo bien que lucía en él.

\- Gracias, Sammy – murmuró con una sonrisa, acariciando la tela suave en su cuello.

\- Está bien, lo necesitarás más que yo. Por cierto, te traje algo ligero para el almuerzo.

\- Sam, no tenías que molestarte.

\- Mira, entre más pronto te recuperes más pronto podrás marcharte, así que no es una molestia en absoluto.

En realidad eso último no había sonado nada amable, pero Dean no podía juzgarlo, pues lo que se suponía que serían sólo tres días, se había convertido en dos semanas en casa de Sam, interrumpiendo su rutina y su intimidad… pero era tan egoísta que daría lo que fuera por quedarse aunque eso no fuera del agrado de Sam.

\- De todos modos, gracias por cuidar de mí. Podría haber muerto sin tu ayuda, así que te debo una.

\- Está bien, no me debes nada. Me iré para que termines tu almuerzo en paz.

A Dean le hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más de su compañía, pero comprendía que no era cómodo para Sam, así que comió en silencio, escuchando los pasos de Sam en la cocina preparándose su propio almuerzo. Al terminar, dejó las sobras en la mesita de noche y en cuestión de minutos volvió a quedarse dormido.

Se despertó con el sonido de tres golpecitos en la puerta – adelante – murmuró adormilado, secando el rastro de saliva en su barbilla.

\- Hey ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Sam desde la puerta con un tono frío.

\- Estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor.

\- Por supuestos que lo haces, quiero decir, está claro que sólo comiste algo que no debías.

\- Sí, es posible – se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos irritados por el exceso de sueño.

\- No, Dean, es un hecho – dijo con tono peligrosamente enfadado, enseñándole el frasco de aceite de cocina casi vacío y de inmediato el rostro de Dean palideció – recuerdo que estaba lleno antes de dejarte anoche. Es extraño que en menos de un día ahora esté casi vacío y es aún más extraño que se parezca tanto a lo que vomitaste en la mañana.

\- Sam, yo… - buscó en su mente una excusa convincente, mas no pudo hallarla – lo siento.

\- Tal parece que me equivoqué al creer que habías cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil mentiroso y manipulador de la secundaria.

\- Sammy, por favor…

\- ¡No me llames así! Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi casa.

\- Lo haré, lo juro, sólo escúchame.

\- ¿Qué vas a decir, que me tomaste por tonto, me engañaste y te aprovechaste de mi estupidez?

\- No, Sam, yo… sé que fui egoísta, es sólo que no quiero marcharme. Nunca fue mi intención engañarte, sólo quería quedarme y poder verte un poco más. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir en las calles, el hambre, el frio…. Es algo que tú jamás has sufrido, pero debes imaginar lo terrible que es. Así que no me juzgues por tener miedo de volver allí.

…. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor si nunca me hubieras traído aquí. Sé que tenías buenas intenciones y te lo agradezco, pero si no hubiera llegado, nunca me habría acostumbrado a ti y a todas estas comodidades, ahora sólo va a ser más difícil dejarlas. Es como si fuera expulsado nuevamente de mi casa, pero cien veces peor, ya que me gusta estar aquí… me gusta estar contigo…. Por favor Sam, no quiero que te quedes una mala imagen de mí, no quiero que me recuerdes de esa manera.

Dean parecía estar a punto de llorar, partiendo el corazón de Sam en pedazos, pero ahora era difícil identificar lo que era falso y verdadero viniendo de Dean.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no estás fingiendo?

\- No hay razón para mentir, me iré ahora mismo. Sam, realmente agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Tal vez no volvamos a vernos así que recuerda que te amo y espero que un día puedas perdonarme.

Secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa, tomó la bolsa con sus pertenencias y acomodó firmemente su gorro y bufanda – adiós, Sammy – añadió antes de bajar las escaleras dispuesto a marcharse.

\- ¡Espera, Dean! – llamó Sam con la voz quebrada, alcanzando al otro justo antes de salir por la puerta – llévate esto.

Se quitó su saco gris y lo puso sobre los hombros de Dean –al menos te dará calor- al final Dean apenas era visible debajo de tantas prendas enormes – no estoy enfadado, creo que comprendo un poco por qué lo hiciste. Siento haber reaccionado de esa manera.

\- No, no es tu culpa. Te deseo suerte, Sam.

Entonces se marchó, con pasos lentos y temblorosos, caminando directo al frio de la noche.

Sam vio a Dean alejarse, pretendiendo no sentir nada y una vez que desapareció a lo lejos, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, saboreando de nuevo la tranquilidad. Con suerte las cosas volverían a ser como antes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido durante las últimas semanas. Por supuesto que se sentía terrible, pero tenía que reconocer los beneficios de estar solo de nuevo… al menos así podría olvidarse de la culpa.

ooOoo

Por otro lado, Dean caminó sin rumbo fijo, sosteniendo su mochila firmemente, viendo los autos y la gente pasar, viviendo una vida que definitivamente no estaba hecha para él. La felicidad, todo lo que la gente consideraba normal, estaba lejos de su alcance, había sido así desde la muerte de sus padres.

Pero le resultaba imposible resignarse a que nunca tendría algo; nunca tendría una casa, un empleo, una familia, unos amigos, una pareja. Había intentado miles de veces encontrar un empleo, una mano amiga que le ayudara, pero sin un teléfono o una dirección fija, nadie podía ofrecerle nada, mucho menos al ver su aspecto sucio y enfermizo.

Pero esta vez había un poco de dinero en su bolsillo y un número al que llamar en busca de ayuda, tenía de vuelta su salud y una pizca de esperanza, aunque muy pequeña en su interior. Al menos podría buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche y no tendría que dormir esta vez en las calles, aunque de igual modo estaría solo a donde quiera que fuese.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Gracias por leer! y agradezco a Guest y Nicolle Romeaux por dejar comentarios. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

Encontró un hotel barato donde pasar la noche, era pequeño, frío y olía a humedad, pero al menos no tendría que dormir sobre el asfalto. No pudo conciliar el sueño ni siquiera por unos cuantos minutos. Pasó la noche entera acurrucado, tiritando de frío, había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo sobre un colchón suave y tibio que ahora le resultaba imposible acostumbrarse de nuevo a la incomodidad de un colchón viejo y duro. Vio la noche convertirse en día, pintándose de naranja y a través de la ventana notó que unas pocas personas vestidas con trajes elegantes o uniformes comenzaron a poblar las calles, algunos caminando, otros en sus autos lujosos.

Recordó que pronto Sam tendría que salir de casa directo a su trabajo igual que aquellas personas, vestido con su traje elegante, conduciendo su bonito auto. Pensó que tal vez si se apresuraba un poco tendría la oportunidad de verlo salir y desearle suerte desde las sombras. Y así lo hizo, se echó a correr cargando su pequeña mochila en la espalda y se ocultó en las sombras de un callejón, justo a tiempo para verlo salir de casa. Sam llevaba el cabello ligeramente despeinado y unas ojeras enormes arruinando su perfecto rostro, indicando que tal vez Dean no había sido el único incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Miró en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, por suerte no pudo verlo allí escondido, acechándolo como un acosador. Con un suspiro entró al auto y condujo lejos de allí, habían sido pocos segundos pero Dean estaba agradecido por haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

El frío de la madrugada era aún peor que el frío de la noche, el viento helado quemaba su nariz y sus manos desnudas. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de beber un chocolate caliente. Su estómago gruñía ya que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo el día anterior, pero con suerte podría hallar alguna cafetería y podría hallar un teléfono para llamar a Bobby Singer en busca de un empleo, tal como había prometido. Decidió entonces que iría a buscar algo de comer y luego regresaría a tiempo para ver a Sam regresar a casa.

ooOoo

Al volver del trabajo, Sam aparcó el coche frente a su casa, sintiendo el peso de una mirada fija sobre él, pero no podía ver a nadie observarlo, así que lo atribuyó a su mente cansada simplemente imaginando cosas. Al entrar en su casa una sensación de vacío y tristeza se produjo inexplicablemente en su interior, tal vez esperaba escuchar el sonido de la música ambientando la sala o el delicioso aroma de la comida preparada por Dean. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero extrañaba ver la sincera y resplandeciente sonrisa de Dean al darle la bienvenida, extrañaba su entusiasmo y alegría a pesar de hallarse enfermo y cansado, extrañaba la forma en que lo miraba como si fuese lo más precioso y perfecto en el mundo. Pero estaba seguro de que dejaría de sentirse de esa manera al cabo de unos días y que más temprano que tarde todo volvería a la normalidad…

…. Volvería a estar solo, dedicado sólo a su trabajo, recibiendo llamadas y visitas ocasionales de su padre y su nueva familia, volvería a caer en la misma rutina de antes, sin cambios ni altibajos en su vida, sólo monotonía. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Odiaba a Dean ¿no? y no podía convivir con alguien a quien no soportaba… o tal vez no odiaba a Dean tanto como imaginaba, tal vez una pequeña parte muy en el fondo había llegado a encariñarse con el chico ruidoso, inquieto y molesto.

Suspiró con cansancio concentrándose en preparar su propio almuerzo, evitando a toda costa que su mente vagara de nuevo hacia Dean y lo que estaría pasando ahora mismo en las calles, no quería pensar en ello y tener que sentirse culpable, tener que inventar excusas para sí mismo que le aseguraran que hacía lo correcto, porque de lo contrario acabaría por enloquecer.

ooOoo

Dean continuó con la misma rutina, durmiendo en el hotel barato, comiendo pequeñas cantidades en panaderías y cafeterías cercanas, ocultándose en el callejón, viendo a Sam salir y llegar del trabajo, viéndolo sacar la basura en las noches, salir de compras, encender las luces y asomarse por las ventanas, sólo alejándose de allí para comer y dormir. Había intentado llamar a Bobby Singer en un par de ocasiones, pero este no había contestado a su llamada y no había tenido el valor de intentar llamar de nuevo hasta el momento, pensando que sería una pérdida de tiempo y sólo le serviría para humillarse a sí mismo, demostrar que no era bueno en absolutamente nada, que sólo era un idiota que haría lo que fuera por algo de dinero. Sólo Dios sabía la clase de trabajos denigrantes que le esperaban a alguien como él.

Debería estar moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar un empleo y salir de su miseria, pero en su lugar estaba obsesionado con un chico que le hacía más mal que bien… pero poco le importaba; no había nada más para él, la vida jamás le cambiaría, sólo le quedaban décadas y décadas de sufrimiento, luchando sólo por sobrevivir un poco más. Sabía que el invierno se avecinaba pero él ya no tenía el deseo de enfrentarlo, sólo quería estar con Sam y nada más.

A veces sentía que la enfermedad había regresado o quizás nunca se había ido realmente. Se sentía débil y cansado todo el tiempo, a veces sentía dolor en sus huesos y en su cabeza, otras veces se sentía entumecido y le costaba respirar, pero tal vez era sólo a causa del frío y lo poco preparado que se hallaba para el invierno, aunque a veces sentía también que su mente se nublaba, que caminaba en medio de un sueño. Olvidaba cosas, cosas que nadie debería olvidar y se sentía confundido todo el tiempo. A veces pensaba que se encontraba durmiendo en casa de Sam sólo para despertar en medio de un callejón vacío sin tener idea de cómo llegó hasta allí. Algo malo le pasaba de seguro.

Sintió temblar de frío y abrazó fuertemente el enorme saco gris que aún lo cubría, intentando inhalar el aroma de Sam impregnado en él, pero por desgracia este ahora sólo olía a suciedad. No se dio cuenta en qué momento cayó la noche, sólo supo que fue despertado de su estado de ensoñación cuando algo frío cayó sobre su rostro. Intentó ignorarlo, pero otras pequeñas gotitas heladas volvieron a caer. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno sólo para ver cientos de pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre las calles vacías, los autos estacionados y su cuerpo tembloroso… Como si su suerte pudiese empeorar.

oooOooo

Para Sam las semanas transcurrieron de la misma manera, en la misma monotonía y la misma depresión, sin poder sacarse a Dean de la cabeza, sintiendo su preocupación crecer conforme pasaban los días. Había llamado a Bobby en busca de noticias del chico, pero por alguna razón Dean nunca lo había llamado. Bobby le aseguró que le hubiese dado el empleo sin pensarlo si el chico lo hubiese pedido, aunque no tenía mucho dinero qué pagarle. Ahora Sam no sabía ni siquiera si Dean aún se encontraba con vida.

Sólo semanas más tarde se percató de una figura acurrucada en el callejón en frente de su casa, mirando directamente hacia su ventana. La primera vez no le prestó mucha atención, sólo comenzó a preocuparse a la siguiente noche, cuando antes de irse a la cama vio de nuevo aquella figura vestida de blanco, mirándolo a través de las cortinas y las luces apagadas, como si pudiese verlo allí de pie, observándolo. Pasaban las horas y aquella persona seguía allí, en la misma posición, pero con la distancia no podía ver su rostro. A veces le producía temor, pensaba que lo acechaba, que tal vez aquella persona esperaba el momento justo para atacarlo, pero nunca hizo más que sentarse allí a observar las 24 horas sin importar el clima.

Más tarde descubrió su rostro a través de los binoculares. No podía seguir con su rutina sin averiguar quién era la persona que lo observaba a diario, así que aún de día, procurando no ser descubierto, usó los binoculares para ver el rostro del hombre. No se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de Dean, sin embargo se sintió terrible al verlo de esa manera, de nuevo tan pálido y delgado, de aspecto enfermizo, con los labios azules, tiritando de frío, con las ropas antes blancas manchadas con suciedad, al igual que su piel.

Sintió ganas de llorar al verlo, no debería estar allí, aquel no era el mejor refugio para pasar el invierno. La culpa nuevamente comenzó a carcomer su interior, Dean había sufrido ya tanto y él lo había corrido de su casa. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Acaso debía sacrificarlo todo por él? Había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance y había sido Dean quien no había aprovechado lo que le ofrecía, esperando recibir algo más, algo que no podía darle.

ooOoo

Dean continuó mirando el interior de la casa con anhelo, intentando imaginar su calidez, el olor de la cena recién preparada, el perfume de Sam impregnado en todos lados. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo entrando por la puerta, echándose a los brazos del más alto y besando sus labios suaves, preguntando qué tal había estado su día mientras cenaban o simplemente se abrazaban. Era casi doloroso imaginarlo, pero nada perdía con soñar, después de todo se congelaba lentamente y no tenía nada a qué aferrarse. Si el frío no lo mataba pronto entonces el hambre lo haría. Llevaba al menos tres días sin comer y ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse a buscar comida, ni un lugar donde pasar la noche. No recordaba cómo su obsesión lo había llevado hasta tal punto, sólo supo que había pasado una noche en frente de la ventana de Sam y de repente se dio cuenta de que había pasado varios días en la misma posición. Aún quedaba algo de dinero en su bolsillo, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente para encontrar un lugar tibio donde pasar la noche, de todos modos no tenía la voluntad para buscarlo.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salió Sam, llevando una manta vieja envuelta y una pequeña bolsa de plástico en las manos, las dejó cuidadosamente al lado de la basura y se marchó sin más. Entonces las luces de la casa se apagaron indicándole que Sam acababa de irse a la cama.

Esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y acercarse sigilosamente a la basura. Tomó la manta entre sus brazos e inhaló el aroma de Sam impregnado en la tela polvorienta. Luego revisó la pequeña bolsa de plástico, sorprendido al descubrir dentro un trozo de pan y chocolate aún caliente en un recipiente de plástico, perfectamente tapado.

Se preguntó por qué Sam habría tirado a la basura algo como eso, pero sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto decidió aceptar el regalo. Se acurrucó de nuevo en el callejón, cubierto con la manta caliente y comió el pedazo de pan con desesperación. Tal vez no sería suficiente para calmar su hambre, pero estaba agradecido por saborear su primera comida en días. Bebió el chocolate lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse con la deliciosa bebida caliente aunque su estómago dolía terriblemente por haber permanecido tanto tiempo sin comer.

ooOoo

Sam observó a Dean oler la manta con una sonrisa y envolverla alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos, lo vio devorar el pan con desesperación y beber el chocolate como si fuera el más delicioso manjar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin comer, cuánto frío había soportado su cuerpo, cuándo había sido la última vez que habló con alguien. Al menos el verlo cobijado, bebiendo el chocolate con deleite, lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, un poco menos culpable, lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño en la noche. Aunque su mente seguía buscando una razón por la que Dean hubiese decidido no llamar a Bobby, y se preguntaba si habría utilizado realmente el dinero que le dio.

A partir de esa noche comenzó a dejar siempre algo en la basura a la misma hora para que Dean lo recogiera. Una vez dejó un par de guantes, luego unos calcetines calientes, después dejó otra manta en la basura y por último dejó un suéter. No faltaba a diario una bolsa de comida acompañada de una bebida caliente, estaba seguro de que Dean sabía la razón por la que dejaba aquellas cosas allí, pero nunca se mostró para agradecerle o saludarlo, siempre continuó oculto en las sobras del mismo callejón, mirando hacia su ventana. Esperaba que algún día Dean se rindiera y se marchara, pero siempre estaba allí para recoger lo que dejaba en la basura.

Era preocupante la manera en la que la salud de Dean volvía a decaer. Nuevamente estaba delgado, incluso más delgado que antes, estaba seguro de que sólo quedaban piel y huesos en su cuerpo. Lucía pálido, con los labios azules por el frío a pesar de tantas capas de ropa y mantas. Rara vez lo veía levantarse, tosía a menudo y parecía demasiado débil.

Había aumentado la cantidad de comida en la noche con la esperanza de que la salud de Dean mejorara un poco, pero conforme pasaban los días su salud se deterioraba con mayor rapidez, no sólo su salud física, sino también su salud mental. Lo había escuchado sollozando en la noche, fuerte y claramente, otras veces lo escuchaba hablar solo, como si hubiera alguien a su lado, alguien que nadie más podía ver. Era escalofriante la forma en la que a veces gritaba y a veces de la nada estallaba en carcajadas, llegando a molestar a los vecinos.

Era doloroso ver a Dean de esa manera, era claro que algo malo le sucedía. Al principio pensó que quizás había vuelto a las drogas pero tras pasar todo el fin de semana observándolo se dio cuenta de que no dejaba el callejón ni siquiera para liberar su vejiga, nunca lo vio comprar drogas, ni esforzarse por conseguir dinero, aun así los delirios continuaban, seguía riendo, llorando, gritando y hablando solo. Dean moría lentamente sin importar los esfuerzos de Sam.

De repente Dean había dejado de comer, se dedicaba a oler la comida que Sam dejaba para él en la basura y volvía a dejarla allí con una expresión de temor. Sam no podía negar que cada vez se hallaba más preocupado, ya no dormía, ni siquiera podía comer en paz. Dean estaba muriendo y Sam no podía simplemente quedarse allí, observándolo, negándose a hacer algo más por él.

Esa misma noche encontró el impulso que necesitaba para tomar la decisión de actuar, cuando despertó en medio de una fuerte tormenta, dándose cuenta de que el rubio no tenía suficiente fuerza para levantarse en contra del viento y encontrar un refugio. Nevaba con fuerza, el clima estaba helado, muchos grados bajo cero y Dean no podía moverse, no había comido en dos días y su salud no estaba nada bien. Se sentía terrible el estar en casa después de una deliciosa cena, con la calefacción encendida, viendo a Dean congelarse, luchando por moverse, levantándose y volviendo a caer de bruces. Había intentado convencerse cientos de veces que no le importaba, pero la realidad era otra, simplemente no puedes salvar una vida sin sentirte responsable de ella y la verdad era que nunca dejaría de preocuparse por Dean. Ya no importaba el rencor acumulado desde la secundaria, después de todo, ese Dean había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo y era infantil seguir torturándose por los problemas de su adolescencia, Dean merecía muchas cosas, pero nunca la muerte, ni un sufrimiento semejante.

\- ¡Sam! – escuchó el grito de Dean aún con las ventanas cerradas y el fuerte viento en el exterior. Aquel grito lastimó su corazón.

Dean estaba afuera sin poder moverse, gritando su nombre, suplicando ayuda y Sam no era lo suficientemente cruel para negársela. Sin dudar un instante corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, deteniéndose frente la figura inerte de Dean, cobijada por la nieve que cubría sus pesadas mantas.

\- ¡Dean! – gritó lleno de preocupación, pero Dean apenas pudo abrir sus ojos moribundos – Oh Dios, lo siento tanto, soy un idiota.

Levantó sin esfuerzo el cuerpo helado, demasiado delgado y liviano, llevándolo hasta la calidez de su hogar, cerró la puerta con una patada y depositó al chico en el sofá.

\- SSam…. SSSammy…. – logró murmurar el joven, temblando descontroladamente.

\- Estoy aquí, Dean, estás a salvo – pero su voz sonaba preocupada y muy ansiosa, en especial por los temblores que dominaban su propio cuerpo, producto de haber salido sin abrigarse lo suficiente – ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

Negándose a permitir que el pánico lo dominara, recordó que su padre solía ser paramédico en el ejército y tal vez podría ayudarle. Rápidamente marcó su número y esperó impaciente a que respondiera.

\- ¡Papá! – gritó en cuanto el otro levantó la bocina.

\- ¿Sam? ¿qué pasa? ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó con voz ronca y llena de preocupación

\- Papá, hay un chico en mi casa… él… está en muy mal estado, Papá y no tengo idea de qué puedo hacer.

\- Sam, cálmate, tienes que permanecer en calma y sólo así hallaremos una solución.

\- Va a morir si no hago algo – estaba casi llorando y a punto de entrar en pánico, pero la voz tranquila y atenta de su padre de cierta manera le reconfortaba.

\- Tienes que decirme qué le ocurrió.

\- Él… estaba afuera en medio de la tormenta, creo que tiene hipotermia. Ha estado enfermo los últimos días, ahora no puede moverse ni ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Está consciente?

Miró los ojos abiertos de Dean, luchando por mantenerse despiertos, y respondió: -Sí.

\- ¿Cómo está su respiración?

\- Un poco acelerada, está temblando mucho, Papá.

\- Bien, esa es una buena señal. Tienes que reemplazar su ropa húmeda por ropa seca, llévalo a la cama y mantenlo arropado, no intentes calentarlo con agua caliente ni frotar sus brazos y piernas ¿puedes hacer eso?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

\- Puedes prepararle algo caliente, nada de alcohol.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿se pondrá bien?

\- Sí, es probable. De todos modos debes llevarlo al hospital en cuánto pase la tormenta para asegurarte de que todo esté bien y que su enfermedad no haya empeorado.

\- Está bien, gracias, Papá – respondió con un suspiro de alivio.

\- No hay de qué, debes apurarte.

Sam colgó el teléfono, dejándolo caer descuidadamente sobre el sillón y se apresuró a comprobar el chico que temblaba húmedo y helado sobre el sofá.

\- Papá dice que te pondrás bien, todo va estar bien, Dean.

\- ¿Qui… quieres que me vaya…ahora? – se las arregló para preguntar, pues sus dientes castañeaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

Sam lo miró con confusión, como si hubiese perdido la cabeza - Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera puedes moverte. Vamos, hay que llevarte arriba.

Los brazos de Dean rodearon débilmente el cuello de Sam mientras era cargado hasta la habitación donde había pasado tantas noches. Una vez allí, Sam lo dejó caer sobre la cama tibia y cómoda, halló un par de toallas y ropa seca para luego retirar con cuidado las prendas mojadas del cuerpo tembloroso de Dean, las mismas que llevaba el día en que se marchó, hacía exactamente un mes.

\- No, Sammy, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar en sexo – murmuró Dean, Sam no sabía si se trataba de una broma o quizás se debía a su mente confundida, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Tranquilo, sólo voy a cambiarte.

Un gemido lleno de culpa y dolor escapó de sus labios al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Dean, tan pálido y delgado. Había perdido todo el peso que tanto le había costado recuperar, ahora se veía mucho peor que antes, con sus costillas prominentes, al igual que las clavículas y los huesos de las caderas. Ya no quedaban muslos, ni siquiera glúteos, lo poco que quedaba de ellos estaban estropeados por una enorme marca de color rojo brillante, redonda, abarcando el muslo y parte del glúteo derecho. Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse por eso, pues debía apresurarse a secar su cuerpo antes de poner las enormes prendas secas.

Lo ubicó cómodamente en el colchón y lo arropó con media docena de mantas. Volvió a poner un gorro seco sobre su cabeza, la cual ya tenía suficiente cabello para cubrirla, aunque sucio y despeinado. Se sentó a su lado y tocó la piel de su mejilla, suspirando al hallarla un poco menos fría.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?

\- Cansado – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Aún tienes frío?

\- Sí, pero no tanto como antes – Sam sonrió al ver que ya no le costaba tanto esfuerzo articular las palabras.

\- Vas a ponerte bien, lo prometo.

\- ¿Me pedirás que me vaya en la mañana? – no pudo evitar que una pizca de resentimiento quebrara su voz.

\- No, no te preocupes, hablaremos luego de eso, por ahora descansa.

\- Está bien, Gracias Sammy…. Por todo.

\- No me agradezcas… yo… lo siento mucho, Dean, tardé demasiado en ayudarte y está vez pudiste haber muerto.

\- Está bien, no es tu obligación cuidarme. Además ya lo has dicho antes, piensas que merezco todo esto.

\- No, Dean, estaba exagerando – admitió con un poco de vergüenza - no creo que merezcas esto. Hiciste cosas malas en el pasado, pero ya has pagado lo suficiente por ello. No mereces nada de esto, ni antes, ni ahora.

\- Lo hago, todos los dicen: tú lo dices, Jason lo dice, Mamá y Papá también lo dicen.

\- Dean, no sé de qué hablas pero tienes que creerme, no mereces esto – dijo preocupado por que Dean estuviese delirando, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era un niño, por supuesto nunca podrían haberle dicho algo semejante – iré a traerte algo de comer.

\- No, no te vayas.

\- Volveré en un minuto, Dean.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Pero no has comido en días.

\- Veo que has estado atento.

\- Dean, tienes que comer algo ¿hay algo que quieras?

\- Tengo sed, sólo eso.

\- De acuerdo, volveré en un minuto.

Regresó minutos más tarde con un tazón de sopa y un vaso de leche tibia, dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesita de noche y se inclinó junto a la figura dormida en la cama. No pudo resistirse a acariciar su cabeza cubierta por el gorro, sintiéndose más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en semanas. Definitivamente ver a Dean sufriendo allá afuera no hacía nada bueno para su salud mental, pero ahora que Dean estaba allí, sabía que todo estaría bien.

\- Eso se siente bien - los ojos de Dean se abrieron lentamente y sonrió. Sam se dio cuenta de que extrañaba ver esa sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos verdes devolverle la mirada, llenos de alegría y adoración.

Apiló algunas almohadas para reacomodar a Dean en una posición sentada, de manera que le fuese posible beber algo y alimentarse sin ahogarse. Notó que el cuerpo de Dean aún temblaba, así que tomó el tazón de sopa y se dispuso a ayudar al rubio a alimentarse.

\- Te dije que no tenía hambre – murmuró débilmente, alejando su rostro de la cuchara.

\- Tienes que comer algo, Dean, no has comido en días - Dean se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, sin embargo Sam podía ver su mirada verde perdida, mirando fijamente algún lugar tras su espalda, pero al darse la vuelta sólo pudo ver la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dean? Actúas extraño.

\- Es Jessica – susurró con temor.

\- ¿Qué sucede con Jessica? – intentó ocultar el dolor que aquel nombre le producía.

\- Está detrás de ti y dice que has envenenado mi comida.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sam y su corazón saltó en su pecho, mas al darse la vuelta nuevamente, se encontró con una pared vacía. No había nada allí, pero Dean continuaba mirando justo al mismo sitio, como si estuviese viendo a Jessica allí de pie, escuchándola hablar.

\- Dean, no hay nadie ahí.

\- No mientas, quieres hacerme daño, quieres deshacerte de mí. Sé que me odias y quieres que te deje en paz de una vez por todas.

\- Dean, lo que sea que estés viendo no es real. Jessica está muerta, lo que ves ahora tal vez sea producto del frío, no le hagas caso.

\- También estuvo ayer y antes de ayer, diciéndome lo mismo. Dice que no debo confiar en ti.

\- ¿Es por eso que no has estado comiendo?

\- Le pusiste veneno a mi comida.

Sam suspiró cansado y se frotó el puente de la nariz – sabes que jamás haría eso. No te odio, Dean y mucho menos quiero hacerte daño. Sé que he sido cruel contigo en muchas ocasiones, pero me conoces ¿verdad? Sabes que jamás podría acabar con la vida de alguien.

\- En realidad no te conozco, Sam, has cambiando tanto y todo lo que sé es que me odias y probablemente quieras verme muerto.

\- Escucha, si quisiera verte muerto simplemente no te hubiera traído hasta aquí; te hubiera dejado allá afuera y me hubiera limitado a observar mientras te congelabas. Nunca te hubiera dado de comer, simplemente me quedaría en la ventana viendo cómo te matabas a ti mismo de hambre. Pero en lugar de eso estás aquí porque quiero ayudarte.

\- Suena lógico – susurró cansado, cerrando los ojos para no ver más a la chica rubia tras la espalda de Sam.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- No tengo otra opción. Confiaré en ti aunque eso me mate.

\- No sé si me gusta escuchar eso – suspiró con cansancio – al menos dime que vas a comer.

\- Siendo sincero, en verdad muero de hambre – confesó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Sam sonrió con ternura y se llevó la cuchara a la boca para probar la sopa antes de dársela a Dean – espero que esto te demuestre que no está envenenada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, estás enfermo, sé que no estás pensando con claridad.

Sumergió nuevamente la cuchara en el plato y con cuidado la acercó al rostro de Dean.

\- ¿Vas a alimentarme como a un bebé?

\- ¿Te molesta?

Dean negó con la cabeza – me gusta, es romántico – bromeó con una débil sonrisa – de todos modos aún tiemblo demasiado como para hacerlo yo mismo. No quisiera arruinar tus sábanas.

Sam fingió no darse cuenta de la forma desesperada en que Dean recibía cada cucharada, la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban con deleite y brillaban llenos de emoción, todo por un simple tazón de sopa, la cual estaba lejos de saber bien. Si Dean hubiese tenido el tazón en sus manos, probablemente el contenido habría desaparecido en un segundo, afortunadamente había dado a Sam la oportunidad de alimentarlo de la manera correcta y saludable.

\- Bien, eso es todo – dijo Sam alegremente una vez que el plato estuvo vacío.

\- ¿Puedo tener un poco más?

Sam estuvo a punto de ceder al ver aquella mirada hambrienta e insistente, pero tuvo que declinar – lo siento, Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea, pasaste días enteros sin comer y ya has tenido suficiente por una noche, más comida podría hacerle mal a tu estómago.

\- Está bien, creo que podré esperar hasta mañana – intentó no sonar demasiado decepcionado.

\- Aún no te has bebido la leche – le recordó como un consuelo - ¿quieres que te ayude?

\- Está bien, yo puedo solo.

Bebió con prisa, sin detenerse para respirar, Sam lo observó con preocupación, mas no dijo nada al respecto. En su lugar se asomó a la ventana para ver la nieve aun cayendo, ya el suelo se hallaba cubierto por una gruesa capa blanca, la cual hubiera cubierto a Dean hasta la muerte de haberlo dejado allí.

Dean tosió un par de veces al terminar su bebida y dejó el vaso a un lado, volviendo a recostarse agotado y aún tembloroso. Verlo allí sano y salvo, llenaba de emoción el corazón de Sam y por primera vez sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

\- Descansa Dean, no te preocupes por nada, hablaremos en la mañana.

Se acercó para recoger los platos, pero la mano de Dean agarró su muñeca en el momento en que se inclinó – no te vayas ¿podrías quedarte esta noche?

\- Dean, todo está bien, voy a estar justo al otro lado de la pared.

\- No me dejes solo con ella, Sam, ella no se irá, no deja de decirme que no debo confiar en ti, pero ya no quiero creerle.

\- ¿Hablas de Jessica? – Dean asintió con la cabeza.

\- También Mamá, Papá y Jason… ellos no me dejan en paz.

Sam lo miró con preocupación, pues al parecer el chico había perdido la cabeza, tanto sufrimiento al final lo había roto por completo… pero no podía dejarlo allí, solo, enfrentándose a sus miedos.

\- Está bien, no iré a ningún lado. Sólo cálmate.

Se recostó justo al otro lado de la cama, procurando no acercarse demasiado al cuerpo de Dean. El otro joven pareció calmarse y con una sonrisa agradecida pronto se quedó dormido, sintiéndose seguro al lado de Sam, sintiéndose en casa después de tanto tiempo. Sam también se sintió mucho más tranquilo de saber que Dean estaba allí, a salvo y decidió que la próxima vez no iba a dejarlo ir.

.

.

 **N/A: Quiero agradecer a Guest, MCarreant y Luciana por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado también este capítulo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Se despertó con la sensación de un peso extraño oprimiendo su pecho, no lo suficiente para impedirle respirar, sin embargo, al no estar acostumbrado a compartir la cama con nadie tras la muerte de Jessica, no pudo comprender de inmediato de qué se trataba. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior apenas vagaban en su mente, distantes y confusos debido al cansancio, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquel peso sobre su cuerpo era Dean.

El rubio se hallaba acurrucado a su lado, usando su pecho como almohada. Al principio sospechó que intentaba aprovecharse de la situación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el joven se hallaba demasiado cansado y enfermo para ello y que probablemente su cuerpo de manera inconsciente sólo pretendía buscar calor. De todos modos no pudo enojarse como normalmente lo haría, estaba feliz de saber que Dean había sobrevivido y que en cuestión de poco tiempo estaría completamente sano.

Aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse, el sol ni siquiera había comenzado a asomarse en el horizonte, así que decidió permanecer en la cama, sin mover un solo músculo para evitar despertar a Dean. La posición era algo incómoda pero quería que el otro descansara y recuperara las fuerzas perdidas. Aun así no podía evitar pensar cuan extraño era despertar en la cama junto un hombre homosexual, envuelto entre sus brazos y no sentirse disgustado al respecto.

Tal vez una parte suya le había tomado algo de cariño, no la clase de cariño que a Dean le hubiese gustado, pero el luchar tanto por el bienestar del joven en algún momento había despertado su instinto protector. Era extraño la clase de sentimientos que Dean podía despertarle, el hecho de poder sentir cariño y odio a la vez hacia una misma persona. Siguiendo ese mismo pensamiento, volvió a quedarse dormido, esta vez consciente de los brazos delgados que lo rodeaban.

Despertó de nuevo pocas horas más tarde con el sonido de un grito de sorpresa y la cama al sacudirse cuando Dean bajó a toda prisa, tropezando con sus propios pies. Confundido abrió los ojos para ver a Dean temblando en el suelo en medio de la habitación.

\- Oye, qué sucede – preguntó Sam lleno de preocupación, levantándose rápidamente de su lecho para acercarse al joven tembloroso.

\- ¿No la ves? Es Jessica, estaba justo a mi lado en la cama. Dios, Sam, está tan enfadada, creo que me odia por haberte tocado, pero no era mi intención.

Hablaba rápido y de manera casi ininteligible. Nuevamente Sam sintió el escalofrío en su piel y el miedo al imaginar que tal vez Jessica se hallaba en su cama, observándolo, viéndolos a ambos con furia, pero tuvo que recordarse que sólo se trataba de los delirios de un hombre loco.

\- Dean, tienes que calmarte, no hay nadie ahí, nadie va a hacerte daño – posó una mano firmemente sobre su hombro para hacerse escuchar.

\- Pero puedo verla, está justo ahí, incluso puedo escucharla hablar – Dijo mientras señalaba un punto vacío en la cama.

\- Tienes que entender que no es real.

\- Sam, te juro que no estoy loco – dijo con furia, pero sus ojos y la situación decían lo contrario.

\- Lo sé, en serio, pero algo malo está sucediendo contigo, estás enfermo y tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

\- Estoy bien, Sam, no hay nada malo conmigo, además ya sabes lo que pienso de los hospitales – cerró los ojos, recostando su cabeza contra la pared para no tener que ver más a Jessica a la vez que luchaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

\- Voy a hacerme cargo de todo, Dean, pagaré cualquier tratamiento que necesites, sólo déjame llevarte.

\- ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar para deshacerte de mí? – preguntó con falso humor apartándose bruscamente del toque de Sam – si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo.

\- Hey, cálmate, yo no he dicho eso. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo.

\- Vamos, Sam, ambos sabemos que me odias, ambos sabemos que me quieres lejos de aquí.

\- Creo que ya hemos hablado sobre eso, Dean.

\- No, no lo hemos hecho, todo lo que haces es darme señales confusas – intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas apenas podían sostener su peso, afortunadamente Sam estaba cerca para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie. Intentó llevarlo de nuevo a la cama, pero de pronto Dean comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¿qué no ves? ella sigue ahí.

\- Está bien, tranquilo, iremos a mi habitación ¿te parece bien? – Dean no respondió, pero dejó que Sam le sirviera como apoyo mientras lo guiaba hasta la habitación de al lado.

Delicadamente le ayudó a recostarse sobre el colchón de su propia cama y posó una mano sobre su frente para comprobar la temperatura de Dean, pero su piel se hallaba fresca, sin rastro alguno de fiebre que pudiese estar causando las alucinaciones.

Dean aún se reusaba a mirarlo, seguía luciendo enfadado, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared. Sam temía que hubiese perdido la cabeza o que algo peor lo estuviese afectado, pero Dean era demasiado terco y le resultaba casi imposible ayudarlo de esa manera.

\- Por favor, Dean ¿por qué no dejas que te ayude? – insistió Sam, incapaz de dejar el tema.

\- No tienes porqué fingir que te importa.

\- No estoy fingiendo, Dean ¿acaso crees que quiero verte morir?- exclamó con incredulidad.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, me iré hoy mismo.

\- Vamos, Dean, ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie. Además ¿a dónde piensas ir? ¿a vigilarme justo del otro lado de la calle?

\- No volveré a molestarte y esta vez hablo en serio. Nunca debí haber venido.

\- Pero ni siquiera te he dicho que te vayas – era casi doloroso el tener que ver los pequeños ojos de cachorro de Sam, tan llenos de sentimientos, sentimientos que Dean no podía entender.

\- No mientas, Sam. Sé que en algún momento vas cansarte de mí, me verás como una carga y me odiarás aún más que ahora.

\- No miento, sé que fui cruel antes, te dije cosas horribles porque aún estaba enfadado por todo lo que hiciste cuando éramos adolescentes, pero has cambiado, eres alguien completamente diferente y mereces una segunda oportunidad. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta, pero a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte.

Dean permaneció en silencio, sus ojos verdes brillando con emoción. Sam pudo ver su esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas y quiso llorar también. Había tanta soledad y tanta desesperación reflejadas en esos ojos…

\- Gracias, Sammy, eso significa mucho para mí… pero ya estoy cansado, estoy cansado de esta vida. Soy consciente de que no llegaré a ningún lugar, nunca voy a convertirme en abogado o en doctor, nunca voy a casarme o a construir una familia, nunca voy a tener un empleo o un hogar ¿qué crees que me espera allá afuera? Probablemente morir de hambre o de frío.

\- No hablas en serio – murmuró con voz temblorosa.

\- Hablo muy en serio. He tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, pero estoy cansado de seguir luchando por nada.

\- Entiendo que tienes miedo de volver a las calles, pero no tienes que hacerlo, Dean, las cosas pueden cambiar, no tienes que seguir viviendo una vida miserable.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que van a cambiar? Dímelo, Sam. Todo ha estado mal desde que mis padres murieron.

\- No lo sé, Dean, sólo digo que no deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices – respondió con una risa amarga. Habían sido demasiados años de sufrimiento, no era como si se rindiera ante la primera adversidad. Había luchado sin parar pero ahora sentía que no podía más – de todos modos estoy seguro de que esta enfermedad va a matarme antes de que las cosas puedan cambiar, para bien o para mal.

\- ¿En verdad crees que es tan grave?

\- Sólo sé que me he sentido mal durante demasiado tiempo y por alguna razón no puedo mejorar.

\- ¿Y aun así te niegas a ir al hospital?

\- ¿Qué no escuchaste todo lo que acabo de decir?

Sam suspiró con resignación, Dean era demasiado terco y de ninguna manera aceptaría su ayuda, pero no quería tener que verlo morir lentamente en la cama de su habitación. Tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario la culpa acabaría por matarlo, pues el Dean que se había marchado hacía un mes, era un joven alegre, lleno de vida y fortaleza… ahora sólo quedaba un chico enfermo, deprimido, fracasado y sin esperanzas, lo cual sería muy diferente si nunca lo hubiese corrido en primer lugar.

Era cierto que Dean había sido cruel en la secundaria y había causado mucho daño, pero Sam debía reconocer que él también había sido cruel, aun sabiendo los sentimientos que guardaba Dean hacia él.

\- Tú sólo descansa, iré a preparar el desayuno y hablaremos de nuevo cuando puedas pensar con claridad.

Los ojos de Dean rodaron con molestia antes de darse la vuelta y fingir seguir durmiendo, después de todo no tenía la fuerza para seguir discutiendo con Sam.

Sam volvió a suspirar, dejando la habitación sin la menor idea de lo que debía hacer. Fuera de la vista de Dean, tiró de su cabello con frustración y quiso llorar al sentir tan grande responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Vio entonces el teléfono aún tirado sobre el sillón y pensó que no estaría mal pedir un poco de ayuda.

\- Hola Papá – saludó en cuanto el otro levantó la bocina.

\- Sam, hijo, estaba a punto de llamarte.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, no me diste muchas explicaciones ayer.

\- No había mucho que decir. De todos modos, quería agradecerte por tu ayuda.

\- En realidad no hice nada, fuiste tú quien le salvó la vida a ese chico. Por cierto ¿cómo está ahora?

\- Parece bastante enfermo, Papá. Está débil por la falta de alimentos y por lo demás parece una simple gripe, excepto porque ahora está alucinando.

\- ¿Alucinando?

\- Sí, alucinando, ahora dice ver a mi novia muerta y desconfía de todo lo que hago ¿tienes idea de qué le sucede? ¿crees que sea algo físico?

\- No lo sé, Sam, te dije que debías llevarlo al hospital en la mañana.

\- Papá, las calles son un desastre, además se rehúsa a ir al hospital.

\- ¿Y piensas respetar su decisión? Acabas de decir que no está bien de la cabeza, por supuesto que no está pensando con claridad.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres, que lo arrastre hasta allí? Sabes que no puedo obligarlo.

Escuchó a su padre suspirar, justo con la misma emoción que Dean le provocaba – tiene que ser revisado, podría tener algo grave.

\- ¿Podrías venir a verlo? Por favor.

\- Sam, sabes bien que no soy doctor, aunque vaya sería poco lo que pueda hacer por él.

\- Papá, por favor, no sé qué más debo hacer, no puedo dejarlo morir.

John pareció escuchar la desesperación en la voz de su hijo y suspiró de nuevo, incapaz de dejarlo sin una solución - ¿es alguien importante para ti, verdad?

\- ¿Qué?... No realmente… es sólo un conocido – pero su voz lo traicionó con un toque de nerviosismo.

\- Está bien, siempre has tenido un gran corazón, hijo – murmuró con orgullo – voy a llamar a tu primo, él es doctor, se graduó hace pocos años pero es muy listo y confío en que podrá ayudarte.

\- De acuerdo, te lo agradezco, Papá – respondió con un suspiro de alivio.

\- Tal vez tarde un poco en llegar debido a las calles congeladas, así que si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarme.

\- De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo – entonces colgó el teléfono.

Preparó un desayuno suave para el frágil estómago de Dean y lo llevó hasta su habitación. No se sorprendió al ver que Dean de nuevo se había quedado dormido. Tal vez era mejor dejarlo dormir, sin tener que enfrentarse a las alucinaciones sobre Jessica, pero sabía que si no hacía algo respecto, Dean seguiría durmiendo por el resto del día, saltándose las comidas y perdiendo aún más fuerzas.

Se sentó a su lado, percatándose de la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro al dormir, haciéndole ver casi infantil. Con lo delgado de su cuerpo y la palidez de su rostro, lucía como algo demasiado frágil ante los ojos de Sam, como algo que debía proteger a toda costa.

Cada vez que lo miraba regresaba a él el sentimiento de culpa, el cual crecía más y más con cada acción, con cada palabra hiriente que soltaba para Dean. A veces no podía evitarlo, brotaban como un recordatorio de su dolor en los días de secundaria; pero ver a Dean de esa manera, frágil y enfermo, de alguna manera le hacía sentirse responsable por ello. Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas por salvarlo… pero en su lugar se dedicó a hacerle daño, destruyendo su autoestima y sus ganas de luchar.

Al final no tuvo que despertar a Dean, ya que sin darse cuenta, sus ojos ya se habían abierto, mirando fijamente su rostro pensativo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría observándolo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sammy? – preguntó con voz débil y cansada.

\- Estoy bien ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Sólo un poco cansado. Yo… lamento la forma en que me comporté antes, no pretendía decirte todo eso, simplemente mi cerebro no está bien y estoy diciendo cosas sin pensar. No dejes que te afecte.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Te traje el desayuno ¿crees que puedas comer un poco?

\- Por supuesto – respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Sam lo observó comer tranquilamente, esta vez sosteniendo su cuchara con mayor firmeza, al menos podía comer, lo cual indicaba que su enfermedad quizás no era tan grave… y por lo menos esta vez no lo acusaba de envenenar su comida.

Tardó un poco más de lo usual en terminar, pero al final logró dejar el plato completamente vacío, haciendo que Sam sonriera con alivio, pues mientras más comiera, más posibilidades tendría de recuperarse, dejar aquel aspecto débil y enfermizo y volver a levantarse de la cama sin tambalear o correr el riesgo de caer de bruces.

Alguien llamó a la puerta horas más tarde, justo después del almuerzo, cuando Dean se hallaba profundamente dormido. Sam se apresuró a abrir ya sabiendo de quien se trataba. Los ojos azules de su primo lo recibieron sin emoción, temblando de frío, cubierto con una gabardina de color café y llevando un maletín oscuro.

\- Hola Sam – saludó, abriéndose paso para entrar en la calidez del hogar – Lamento haber tardado tanto, las calles están congeladas por lo tanto tuve que caminar.

\- Está bien, me alegra que hayas decidido venir. Siento mucho molestarte en tu día de descanso.

\- No podría negarle mi ayuda a un paciente, soy consciente de que en días como este es imposible conducir al hospital.

\- Y aunque pudiera él se negaría.

\- Debo asumir que no le gustan los hospitales.

\- Ese sería el eufemismo del año – dijo con el cansancio reflejado en su voz.

\- Tal vez se niega a ir debido a que no se siente tan mal.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Dean es demasiado terco, preferiría morir antes que ir a un hospital.

\- De acuerdo, entonces veamos qué tan grave se encuentra.

Sam lo guio hasta su habitación donde Dean nuevamente dormía tranquilo. Su primo observó su tez pálida, su rostro demasiado delgado y la barba descuidada en su rostro, al igual que la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad al respirar. Se quedó de pie en la mitad de la habitación, esperando mientras Sam se acercaba al chico y lo despertaba con cuidado, sacudiendo levemente su hombro mientras llamaba su nombre.

Dean abrió sus ojos verdes, ligeramente opacos, encontrándose primero con el rostro de Sam y viendo luego con confusión el rostro del doctor. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, parpadeando rápidamente con la esperanza de que la alucinación desapareciera.

\- Oh Dios, no de nuevo – se quejó Dean, mirando con temor al hombre congelado en la mitad de la habitación.

\- Dean, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Sam confundido ante la reacción de Dean.

\- Por favor, dime que ves a un tipo con gabardina en frente de tu cama.

Sam no pudo evitar reír, tranquilizando de esta manera a Dean, sin embargo sólo hizo que el entrecejo del doctor se frunciera consternado.

\- Dean, él es mi primo Castiel, es doctor y ha venido a revisarte.

.

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a MCarreant y Guest por sus comentarios, también a quienes marcaron esta historia dentro de sus follows y favortios :)**


	10. Chapter 10

\- Dean, él es mi primo Castiel, es doctor y ha venido a revistarte – explicó Sam, señalando al hombre de cabelló oscuro, ojos azules y gabardina, en medio de la habitación.

\- ¿Doctor? ¿en serio? ¿y cuándo pensabas avisarme? – preguntó enfadado, ignorado al hombre que aún seguía allí de pie tan quieto como una estatua.

\- No quería despertarte, además te hubieras enfadado si te lo decía antes.

\- No estoy precisamente feliz ahora.

\- Eso no importa, Castiel ha caminado millas para llegar hasta aquí, así que no seas grosero con él y deja que te revise – intentó sonar autoritario en un intento por hacerlo cooperar.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿cuatro? – desafió Dean, mas al ver que Sam lo fulminaba con la mirada no tuvo más opción que ceder – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero debo advertirte que estoy bien, simplemente estoy un poco cansado.

Castiel por fin pareció reaccionar y caminó hasta la cama donde Dean se encontraba, dejado caer allí su maletín, extrayendo todos sus utensilios.

\- Hola Dean, aún no me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Castiel Novak, soy doctor de la Universidad de Stanford, obtuve mi título allí unos pocos años antes que Sam – Dean estrechó su mano con un apretón débil - Entonces, Dean ¿quieres contarme cuál es el problema? – preguntó amablemente, buscando un punto de partida para su revisión.

\- El problema es que Sammy no me cree cuando le digo que no hay ningún problema – dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo de manera hostil.

\- ¿Sammy? – preguntó Castiel, viendo a Sam con suspicacia, sin embargo no comentó nada acerca del apodo.

\- Eso no era lo que decía hace un momento – Respondió Sam, recordando cómo horas antes Dean afirmaba estar muriendo lentamente, pero ahora, por alguna razón no parecía recordarlo.

\- Estaba confundido y cansado, no sé qué fue lo que dije, pero estoy seguro de que exageré – admitió – ya sabes, mi cabeza tal vez no esté funcionando de la mejor manera debido al cansancio.

\- ¿Y hay una razón por la que estés tan cansado, Dean? – preguntó Castiel, instándolo a ubicarse en una posición sentada para luego posar el estetoscopio sobre su pecho. Dean se estremeció un poco ante el frío contacto, mas pronto recobró la compostura.

\- Nada en especial, tal vez estuve vagando por las calles sin bebida ni alimentos durante varias semanas - explicó con cierta ironía, mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – el médico se dirigió a Sam, quien asintió avergonzado o sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón que Castiel no pudo comprender.

\- Ha estado alucinando desde hace algunos días – se apresuró a añadir para desviar el tema. Sorprendentemente Dean no dijo nada para contradecirlo, simplemente se limitó a mirar al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Qué clase de alucinaciones?

\- Ahora dice ver gente que está muerta – respondió Sam, de brazos cruzados recostado en la pared – y no sólo los ve, también puede oírlos.

Castiel frunció el ceño con preocupación, trasladándose a revisar las pupilas de Dean – hmm eso no suena nada bien ¿desde hace cuánto tienes alucinaciones?

\- Tal vez una semana, no lo recuerdo bien – respondió Dean - A veces pienso que son sueños y otras veces siento que son reales, es algo confuso.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no se trate de algo físico – ofreció Castiel a modo de consuelo, sin embargo no hizo que Dean se sintiera mejor – Pero no será nada fácil sin los instrumentos necesarios. Tal vez deberías considerar ir al hospital.

\- ¿Qué? – Dean parecía abatido y traicionado – ¿acaso Sam te pidió que me convencieras? ¡No quiero ir al hospital! ya le he dicho que si quiere deshacerse de mí sólo tiene que decirlo.

\- Dean, ya te lo he dicho, sólo estoy preocupado por tu salud, no voy a deshacerme de ti – respondió Sam, cerrando los ojos con molestia.

\- Ya lo has hecho antes ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no lo harás de nuevo?

Castiel comprendió entonces la razón por la que Sam se avergonzaba al hablar de los días de Dean como vagabundo; no era por albergar en su casa a un habitante de la calle, era probablemente debido a que se sentía responsable de que Dean terminara allí y que ahora estuviese en esa condición.

\- ¿Ves Castiel? – protestó Sam – no sólo alucina sino que actúa paranoico, ayer aseguraba que había envenenado su comida.

\- Dean, necesito saber si has estado consumiendo alguna clase de droga y necesito que seas sincero conmigo – preguntó Castiel, sintiendo su preocupación crecer.

\- No, no lo he hecho en años. Las consumía cuando era adolescente pero gracias a ellas perdí todo lo que tenía. Sería estúpido si insistiera en tomarlas de nuevo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los hombres presentes sabía qué decir, especialmente Castiel, quien no dejaba de notar lo tenso y molesto que se hallaba el joven.

\- Dean ¿has tenido otros síntomas además de las alucinaciones? por favor intenta no omitir nada.

\- De acuerdo. Tengo una extraña gripe que no desaparece, tos, náuseas, dolor de cabeza, en las articulaciones, fiebre, mareos, un poco de comezón…

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó todo eso?

\- Hace tres meses, quizás un poco más, no lo recuerdo.

\- ¿En qué área sientes comezón?

\- La cadera, y el muslo derecho principalmente… también un poco el trasero.

\- Ya veo. Dean, tengo que preguntarte ¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos meses?

Dean incluso en su estado de fiebre y confusión, logró darse cuenta de la mirada avergonzada de Sam, quien se hallaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el recuerdo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Sí, pero estoy seguro de que no es lo que estás pensando – respondió Dean.

\- Porque usaste protección – conjeturó Castiel.

\- No realmente, pero confío en él, estoy seguro de que estaba limpio.

\- Así que fue con un chico – Castiel no parecía estar muy sorprendido, Sam temía que estuviese comenzando a sospechar algo.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó Dean a la defensiva.

\- No, en absoluto – ni siquiera parecía incómodo al respecto, aunque por supuesto, Castiel nunca había tenido la cualidad de ser muy expresivo.

\- Yo… - comenzó Sam sintiendo sonrojarse nuevamente, pero tenía que hablar aunque aquello sólo alimentara más las sospechas de Castiel - anoche mientras le ayudaba a cambiarse vi una especie de salpullido en su cadera.

\- Así que estuviste viendo mi trasero ¿eh Sammy? – dijo Dean con tono de burla, mas los demás parecieron ignorar su comentario.

\- Dean, si no te importa me gustaría revisar ese salpullido.

\- Wow ¿Tú también quieres ver mi trasero? Supongo que la perversión es un mal de familia– pero Castiel ni siquiera sonrió ante la broma.

\- ¡Dean! – reprendió Sam - ¿podrías comportarte? Esto es serio, podrías estar muriendo y si te niegas a cooperar Castiel no podrá ayudarte.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, has lo que tengas que hacer - Dean se dio la vuelta, quedando recostado sobre su pecho, esperando que Castiel hiciera el resto del trabajo.

\- Sam, tal vez deberías salir mientras lo examino.

\- Está bien, prepararé café – dijo mientras se alejaba, estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Dean lo detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

\- Vamos, deja que se quede, no es nada que no haya visto antes.

Era gracioso ver a Sam sonrojarse nuevamente y tornarse incómodo, pero su presencia hacía que Dean se sintiese más tranquilo mientras era revisado por un completo extraño. Al parecer Sam lo sabía, puesto que no insistió en marcharse.

Castiel procedió a deslizar con cuidado los pantalones de Dean, dejándolos a medio camino de los muslos entonces dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Tal como Sam lo había mencionado, en la cadera derecha de Dean, había una enorme roncha de color rojo, la cual abarcaba su glúteo y su ingle de una manera dolorosa, arruinando la palidez de su piel.

Dean se sintió increíblemente incómodo al sentir la mirada de ambos hombres fija en aquella área de su cuerpo, Castiel observándolo con el ojo crítico de un profesional, con el asombro y el reconocimiento reflejado en sus ojos azules… y Sam, observándolo con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, debatiéndose entre la preocupación y la vergüenza.

Así que… ¿cuánto tiempo me queda, doc? – preguntó Dean al presentir que nadie diría nada.

\- Lo que tienes es serio, Dean, pero no va a matarte, no si te tratamos ahora.

\- Oh vaya – resopló cansado, sintiéndose el hombre menos afortunado de la tierra - ¿ya puedo subirme los pantalones?

\- Por supuesto – Castiel le ayudó a realizar la acción y a recostarse nuevamente sobre su espalda. Dean parecía agotado, a punto de caer dormido, pero se empeñaba en fingir que estaba perfectamente bien y que no le importaba nada, aunque bastaba con ver su rostro para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una farsa.

\- Entonces… ¿qué le sucede? – si Dean no preguntaba, entonces Sam tenía que hacerlo.

\- Seguro has escuchado hablar de la enfermedad de Lyme – comenzó Castiel a lo que Sam asintió – basándome en las alucinaciones y el tiempo de la enfermedad, creo que Dean se encuentra en la etapa 2 o probablemente está comenzando la etapa 3. Mientras estaba en las calles pudo haber sido mordido por una garrapata, en las basuras hay cientos de ratas por lo que es muy probable haya provenido de allí.

\- Oh dios ¿Hay algún tratamiento? ¿puede curarse?

\- Sí, simplemente necesita someterse a una alta dosis de antibióticos por un tiempo prolongado y todo estará bien.

\- ¿En serio? ¿eso es todo? – Dean levantó una ceja incrédulo. Con su suerte pensó que estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte o que tendría que someterse a un tratamiento mucho más tedioso.

\- También sospecho que hay una leve inflamación de los bronquios y las articulaciones, por lo tanto también debo suministrarte algunos analgésicos y quisiera tomar una muestra de tu sangre, sólo para estar seguros.

\- Al menos no tengo sífilis – intentó verlo por el lado positivo.

Sam suspiró con alivió y sonrió, feliz de saber que Dean podría recuperarse y todo estaría bien en cuestión de poco tiempo – gracias, Castiel, no sé cómo pagarte, nos has salvado.

\- Aún no, deben ser muy estrictos con los medicamentos, no podemos permitir que la enfermedad avance o podría ser fatal, en especial dado al estado de desnutrición en que se encuentra Dean. Procura alimentarlo correctamente y no dejes que se salte ninguna comida.

\- No te preocupes, Cas, no me saltaría una comida por nada en el mundo – comentó Dean, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse.

Castiel sonrió con cariño hacia el chico, sintiendo la admiración crecer a cada segundo, el chico claramente era un luchador, que había pasado a través de tantas cosas a pesar de su juventud.

Al final, realizó el examen de sangre antes que los ojos de Dean se cerraran por completo y una vez terminado empacó nuevamente sus cosas y se sentó para tomar un café junto a Sam y charlar unos segundos antes de marcharse.

\- Así que… ¿ustedes dos son pareja? – preguntó Castiel mientras bebía su café.

\- ¿Qué? NO, no, por supuesto que no – respondió Sam sonrojado hasta las orejas – ni siquiera soy gay ¿sabes?

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de ello, puedes decírmelo, yo también soy bisexual, creo que es algo común en nuestros días.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron con sorpresa, no tenía la menor idea de las inclinaciones sexuales de su primo, aunque no es que se hubiera interesado por ello antes – No es eso, siento si soné como un homofóbico, simplemente nunca he visto a los chicos de esa manera.

\- Pero Dean es diferente ¿verdad?

\- No, lo estás malinterpretando, Dean es sólo un conocido, alguien a quien quiero ayudar, eso es todo.

\- Parecían muy cercanos allá arriba, lo tratas como si fuera alguien especial.

\- ¿Alguien especial? – Sam se preguntó qué había dicho o hecho para que Castiel pensara de esa manera.

\- Es claro que te preocupas por él… ¿o me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas… es sólo que las cosas no son como piensas. Dean… nuestra relación es complicada. Dean era una persona horrible cuando lo conocí en la secundaria, por eso hasta hace poco lo odiaba, pero cuando nos reencontramos… no pude dejarlo en las calles en medio de la tormenta. Yo también le hice daño, le dije cosas crueles, me aproveché de él y luego lo eché de nuevo a la calle. Vi cómo enfermaba y moría de hambre y no hice lo suficiente para ayudarle, por eso está así ahora, todo por mi culpa.

\- Ya veo, entonces te sientes culpable y quieres arreglar las cosas – Sam asintió – pero me atrevo a suponer que Dean no te guarda rencor, se siente seguro a tu lado y al parecer le gustas.

\- Sí, es claro que Dean siente algo por mí, desde la secundaria según me ha dicho, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor… el hecho de que haya decidido no enfadarse no quiere decir que no le haya hecho daño… no me gusta lastimar a las personas.

\- Lo sé… sé que eres una buena persona.

Sam sonrió con tristeza. Todo el mundo se empeñaba en decirle lo mismo, pero la verdad es que estaba lejos de ser una buena persona; era rencoroso, egoísta y cruel, había lastimado a Dean y había causado un daño casi fatal.

\- No te preocupes, va a mejorar – dijo Castiel con una sonrisa casi invisible, en un intento por animar a Sam, sin tener idea de dónde se centraban sus pensamientos ahora mismo.

\- Lo sé, gracias, Castiel.

\- No hay de qué. En fin, debería irme ahora.

\- Te llamaría un taxi, pero estoy seguro de que ahora es imposible encontrar uno.

\- No importa, voy a caminar. Llámame si necesitas algo. Por cierto, recuerda tener paciencia con Dean, su mente ahora mismo se encuentra confundida por la enfermedad por eso puede contradecirse a veces y olvidar algunas cosas.

Entonces Castiel se marchó dejando a Sam solo con sus pensamientos y el cuerpo agotado de Dean profundamente dormido en su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, con la televisión encendida, frotándose los ojos con cansancio, preguntándose qué debería hacer con Dean de ahora en adelante y qué sería de su vida ahora que Dean estaba nuevamente dentro de ella.

ooOoo

Dean dormía tranquilamente, disfrutando de la comodidad del colchón y la calidez de las mantas. Había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo sobre el asfalto, cobijado por el frío del invierno, que casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía dormir en una cama real. Aunque por supuesto, estaba lejos de sentirse bien; todo su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza, sus huesos y cada una de sus articulaciones, dolía tanto que apenas podía moverse, también tenía fiebre y le era difícil respirar. Desde que llegó allí intentó ignorar cualquier malestar, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

La sensación de unas manos frescas acariciando su rostro lo despertaron de su sueño no tan profundo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Sam tomando su temperatura, pero aquellas manos comenzaron a acariciarlo de manera afectuosa, rozando su barba, sus pómulos y el contorno de su nariz. Aunque se sentía bien, sabía que Sam jamás lo acariciaría con tal dulzura, por lo tanto debía ser un sueño, un muy agradable sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los orbes verde azul de Sam y la sonrisa con hoyuelos que siempre le hacía derretirse.

\- Hey ¿te desperté? – preguntó Sam sin dejar aquella sonrisa adorable.

\- No importa, estaba a punto de despertar de todos modos – atrapó la mano de Sam antes de que este pudiera retirarla, obligándola a permanecer sobre su rostro. No quería que la sensación desapareciera, quería sentir las manos de Sam en su piel para siempre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sam con diversión ante la reacción de Dean.

\- Sí, se siente bien, tus manos están frescas.

\- Te podría hacer sentir mejor – murmuró con voz ronca e inocente al mismo tiempo, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Dean hasta meterlas debajo de su camisa, para acariciar su pecho caliente por la fiebre.

\- Sam qué estás… - intentó hablar siendo traicionado por un gemido, el cual escapó de sus labios sin avisar al sentir los dedos de Sam rozar la piel sensible de sus pezones.

\- Shh está bien – le calmó con una sonrisa.

Las manos de Sam comenzaron a descender aún más, hasta ubicarse sin preocuparse por pedir permiso bajo los pantalones holgados de Dean, quien avergonzado no pudo reprimir un grito.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿no se siente bien?

\- Sí, sólo fue… inesperado – Sam se echó a reír antes de continuar con su tarea.

Dean cerró los ojos, disfrutando se aquella sensación. Lo mejor de todo, eran los pequeños ojitos de Sam, mirándolo con tal afecto y ternura que todo parecía un sueño, una fantasía creada por su mente febril… tal vez había muerto y había ido al cielo.

De pronto las manos de Sam dejaron de moverse y salieron de los pantalones de Dean para posarse sobre su mejilla. Dean vio el rostro del otro inclinarse lentamente para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, en el beso más dulce que jamás había probado. Sentía que su pecho explotaría de tanto placer, quería congelar el tiempo y besar los labios de Sam para siempre... pero estos pronto se apartaron con lo que Dean pudo reconocer como una risa burlona.

\- Sam ¿qué pasa? – alcanzó a preguntar antes de que la expresión llena de burla y odio en el rostro de Sam le dejara sin habla.

Las manos de Sam esta vez se posaron en su cuello, apretando con fuerza, estrangulándolo. Dean podía sentir la presión sobre su cuello, el dolor en su garganta y el aire escaparse de sus pulmones… era real, no era un sueño, no era una pesadilla… podía sentirlo, estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿En verdad creíste que podría sentir algo por ti? – preguntó Sam, lleno de ira - sólo mírate, te ves repugnante. Lo siento, Dean, pero a pesar de todo lo que he dicho, no puedo perdonarte por lo que me hiciste años atrás… no te imaginas toda la angustia, la vergüenza y el dolor que me hiciste pasar, arruinaste la que se suponía que debía ser la mejor etapa de mi vida. Escucha, no pienso pagar ningún tratamiento para ti, no vale la pena. Quiero que sepas antes de que mueras, que esta es mi venganza por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, a mí y a Jessica… ella te está esperando del otro lado y créeme que su venganza será mucho peor.

El dolor en su garganta y sus pulmones era demasiado fuerte, sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento, la falta de oxígeno era una tortura. Intentó inútilmente apartar a Sam, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, aún estaba débil por la enfermedad y la falta de oxígeno… iba a morir en los brazos de Sam, la única persona a quien amaba y por quien hubiese dado su vida.

\- ¡Dean! – escuchó a Sam gritar, pero parecía distante y apenas audible. Sintió como si fuese sacudido con fuerza, pero ya ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos… estaba muriendo.

ooOoo

En algún momento de la tarde, Sam se había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida. Ahora era de noche, afuera estaba oscuro y hacía un frío terrible. No comprendió al principio qué lo había despertado, pero pronto el sonido de un grito desgarrador resonó en las paredes de su casa. Era la voz de Dean, gritando con terror y frustración, pero pronto aquel sonido fue reemplazado por ruidos estrangulados de asfixia. El rostro de Sam palideció al instante e imaginó lo peor antes de correr en dirección al cuarto de Dean, sintiendo el pánico y el terror de perderlo.

\- ¡Dean! – gritó al entrar a la habitación, casi derribando la puerta.

Dean lucía pálido, casi azul, con la piel brillante por el sudor y sus ojos en blanco… por alguna razón no estaba respirando. Sam se acercó gritando su nombre y sacudiéndolo con desesperación, pero Dean no parecía escucharlo, estaba helado y eso aterrorizaba aún más a Sam.

\- ¡Dean! Por favor, despierta, tienes que respirar – gritó sacudiéndolo con más fuerza. Estaba considerando la idea de darle respiración boca a boca, cuando Dean reaccionó, abriendo la boca e inhalando una enorme bocanada de aire.

\- Dean, oh gracias a Dios – respiró aliviado, sosteniendo el cuerpo del joven mientras tosía e intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire. Las manos de Dean se aferraban con fuerza a la camisa de Sam mientras respiraba agitadamente, pero pronto comenzó a calmarse y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Sam, viéndolo con temor y confusión, viéndose tan vulnerable que casi le partía el corazón.

\- ¿Fue un sueño? – murmuró Dean consternado, de manera casi inaudible – pensé que ibas a matarme, yo… - pero no pudo continuar, pues un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta. Para su sorpresa, Sam en lugar de molestarse o tornarse incómodo, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

\- Hey tranquilo, fue sólo una pesadilla, todo está bien ahora – murmuró a su oído, acariciando su espalda con dulzura. Olía bien y su aroma tranquilizaba a Dean más que cualquier palabra o caricia. Los brazos de Dean se aferraban a la camisa de Sam, queriendo retenerlo, deseando quedarse así por siempre, ahora que sabía lo que era real.

\- pensé que todo era real.

\- Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño, Jamás intentaría lastimarte a propósito.

Dean asintió, aun en los brazos de Sam – Sí, yo tampoco te haría daño… ya no.

.

.

 **N/A: Quiero agradecer a Guest, MCarreant y Luciana por su comentarios y a todos quienes han apoyado esta historia :)**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Entonces ¿qué estabas soñando? – preguntó Sam, una vez que Dean se había calmado y reposaba tranquilamente sobre los cojines del sofá. Se había negado a quedarse solo en la habitación, temiendo que las pesadillas o las alucinaciones regresaran, así que prefirió acompañar a Sam mientras preparaba la cena.

\- No lo recuerdo – respondió con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No mientas, Dean.

\- No miento – pero la mirada de Sam indicaba que no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía – de acuerdo, sí lo recuerdo, pero no es nada importante, ya sabes cómo son los sueños, absurdos y sin sentido… es por la enfermedad, por eso se sintió tan real.

\- Tal vez es un temor que llevas oculto, tal vez tienes miedo de que quiera herirte.

\- Vamos, Sammy, no tienes que buscar una explicación para todo, sólo fue un sueño ¿de acuerdo? – respondió con un bufido.

\- De acuerdo… es sólo que me asustaste, estaba durmiendo cuando de repente comenzaste a gritar y luego no respirabas… pensé que morirías.

La postura de Dean se suavizó al ver la verdadera preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Sam - Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

\- Lo sé – respondió Sam con una sonrisa – no es tu culpa.

Terminó de preparar la cena en silencio, cocinando algo suave y blando para el estómago de Dean, quien aún no se acostumbraba a comer como una persona normal en lugar de un mendigo. Dean nuevamente se negó a recibir ayuda para alimentarse, lo cual indicaba que estaba mejorando, sus manos parecían más firmes que la noche anterior, al menos lo suficiente como para sostener la cuchara.

\- Entonces… ¿tienes pensado cuidar de mí mientras estoy enfermo? Debes saber que no mejoraré de la noche a la mañana, pasarán días, incluso meses antes de que mejore por completo.

\- Lo sé, estoy preparado para ello. Dean, te eché a la calle una vez y eso casi te cuesta la vida… no pienso volver a hacerlo.

\- Sabes que no tengo como pagarte, no tengo nada que pueda ofrecerte… al final vas a cansarte de mí y vas a arrepentirte de todo lo que estás diciendo. Sólo intento prevenirte.

\- Deja de decir eso, no quiero dinero, Dean… simplemente, vas a recuperarte y luego veremos qué hacer ¿está bien? No quiero que te preocupes. Además aún sigue en pie la propuesta de Bobby si te interesa.

Dean dudaba que después de tanto tiempo el hombre aún estuviese dispuesto a contratarlo, sabía que debió haberlo llamado mucho tiempo atrás, pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada a causa de la enfermedad y en todo lo que podía pensar era Sam. Se había obsesionado tanto con verlo a cada hora a través de su ventana que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, se había olvidado del resto del mundo, incluso se había olvidado de sí mismo, por lo tanto Bobby Singer y su vacante de empleo desapareció de su memoria y de su interés en cuestión de días.

\- Está bien… tal vez lo llamé en cuanto me sienta mejor.

Al terminar la cena, Sam insistió en que Dean debía tomar un baño, eso le ayudaría a bajar la fiebre y a deshacerse de toda la suciedad que había acumulado en las calles. Consiguió nuevas prendas enormes para reemplazar las prendas sucias y manchadas de sudor que ahora mismo llevaba Dean y lo ayudó a meterse en la tina, ignorando la incomodidad de Dean mientras lo desnudaba.

El agua estaba tibia y se sentía agradable sobre su piel, el vapor le ayudaba a relajarse y a aliviar los huesos adoloridos y los músculos tensos. Dean dejó escapar un suspiro de placer y desvió la mirada hacia Sam, quien había insistido en quedarse para cuidar de él, aunque por supuesto, desde una posición poco invasora.

\- Esto se siente tan bien. Tal vez deberías considerar entrar aquí, Sammy, estoy seguro de que hay suficiente espacio para los dos.

\- Paso – respondió sin inmutarse.

\- Vamos, hombre, no seas tímido, recuerda que ya te he visto desnudo.

Desde su posición, Dean pudo ver las orejas y el cuello de Sam enrojecer, exhalando un suspiro molesto – por favor, Dean, quisiera no tener que recordar eso.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Es sólo sexo. Si no fue importante para ti, no tendría por qué molestarte – comentó con diversión mientras jugaba con el agua tibia de la bañera.

\- Eso no importa ahora, deja de insistir.

\- ¿Es porque soy un hombre o simplemente porque soy yo?

\- Un poco de ambas, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

\- De acuerdo, estoy demasiado cansado para discutir, pero lo dejaré para después.

Sam suspiró con alivio, Dean solía ser tan persistente, nunca sabía cuándo dejar un tema o cuando guardar silencio, incluso en la enfermedad no podía dejar su boca cerrada.

\- Sam – susurró Dean tras pocos minutos de silencio. Sam lo miró, parecía agotado, a pesar de haber caminado tan solo unos pocos metros desde su cama hasta el baño, su cabeza reposaba sobre el borde de la bañera y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con afecto detrás de sus ojeras.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó al sospechar que Dean no diría nada y en su lugar se quedaría allí, mirándolo a los ojos mientras el agua se enfriaba lentamente.

\- Quiero afeitarme el rostro, ya no quiero parecer un mendigo, no quiero verme así mientras estoy aquí.

Sam sonrió con tristeza y asintió – Por supuesto, te ayudaré.

Le ayudó a salir de la bañera y a cubrir sus caderas con una enorme toalla, intentando no desviar su mirada hacia su cuerpo desnudo, aunque con su delgadez, era imposible encontrar en él algún atractivo pues esto sólo le recordaría sus errores y su propio descuido, por lo tanto se sentiría terrible si sus pensamientos se tornaran oscuros al ver el cuerpo de Dean… eso sin mencionar el hecho de que se trataba de un cuerpo masculino. Pero al ver a Dean observarlo con adoración, como si fuese algo divino, mientras le ayudaba a afeitarse el rostro, era imposible no fijarse en esos ojos verdes que poco a poco recuperaban su brillo, esas pestañas largas, esas pecas cubriendo su nariz y esa sonrisa perfecta, que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aún no desaparecía de su rostro y Sam inconscientemente, se juró a sí mismo que lucharía porque nunca desapareciera.

Debía reconocer que el rostro de Dean lucía mucho mejor sin la barba larga y descuidada que cubría sus facciones, le hacía ver más limpio, resaltaba sus pecas y sus labios carnosos, tan provocativos. Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? – se reprendió a sí mismo – era evidente que su mente se hallaba demasiado cansada y confundida por tantos años de soledad, pues no se había enamorado de nadie más después de la muerte de Jessica y no solía ser el tipo de hombre que buscaba a una chica sólo por placer.

Le ayudó a vestirse y lo recostó sobre su propia cama, temiendo que quizás Dean tuviese miedo al cuarto de invitados. Lo arropó con varias mantas, apagó la luz y se acostó justo a su lado, deseándole las buenas noches.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Dean con sorpresa – no es que me moleste, pero pensé que odiabas la idea de dormir conmigo.

\- Lo hago, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que mueras asfixiado mientras duermes. Estaré más tranquilo si estoy en un lugar donde pueda vigilarte.

Dean sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, esta vez con alegría, siempre era bueno saber que aún alguien se preocupaba por él, lo cual no había sucedido en muchos años, quizás desde su infancia o desde la muerte de la Señora Smith. Nunca nadie había cuidado de él de esa manera, eso sólo confirmaba el hecho de que Sam en realidad no lo odiaba, tal vez nunca lo odió, tal vez sólo estaba enojado y resentido, pero nunca sintió el verdadero rencor, después de todo su corazón era demasiado noble para experimentar tal sentimiento.

ooOoo

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta casi inaudibles despertaron a Dean en la mañana. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Sam, dormido a tan sólo unos pocos milímetros del suyo. Esto le hizo contener el aliento, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante la cercanía. Era imposible no fijarse en esos labios delgados, rosados y entreabiertos como si suplicaran ser besados, lo habría hecho, si el golpeteo en la puerta no fuese tan insistente.

El reloj marcaba las 9:15 am. Normalmente Sam solía levantarse más temprano, pero Dean supuso que estaría cansado, después de todo había cuidado de él durante los últimos días, lo cual no había sido tarea fácil, teniendo que calmarlo durante sus alucinaciones, cargarlo de un lugar a otro, bañarlo, vestirlo, cocinar para ambos, darle sus medicinas y la lista aún continuaba. Por lo tanto, Dean reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, abrir la puerta y pedir amablemente al desconocido que se marchara para que Sam pudiese seguir durmiendo.

Bajar las escaleras fue más difícil de lo que imaginó, miles de puntos negros nadaban en su visión y sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder bajo su peso, no obstante logró caminar sin ayuda, lo cual significaba un gran progreso en su salud. Jadeando logró llegar hasta la puerta, pensó que el desconocido se cansaría de insistir y se marcharía, pero al abrir descubrió que aún estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? - dijo el desconocido sin saludar, pero de pronto su rostro se congeló. Ambos hombres se miraron con reconocimiento y sorpresa. Frente a Dean se hallaba John Winchester, el padre de Sam.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - el hombre al parecer también lo había reconocido pues su rostro pasó de la leve molestia a la ira y la desconfianza, en especial al ver a Dean vestido con las enormes prendas de su hijo – eres el chico que acosaba a mi hijo ¿verdad? ¿por qué demonios estás aquí? Y vestido de esa manera.

\- Yo… - pero Dean se encontró sin las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo, el hombre estaba furioso y esa expresión en su rostro era aterradora.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta – en medio de la ira y sin pensar, agarró a Dean por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estrelló contra la pared, sacándole el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Un gemido agudo escapó de la garganta de Dean y su vista se nubló al instante. Definitivamente se hallaba demasiado débil para una pelea.

\- No es lo que parece – murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa, se preguntaba qué pensaría el hombre si le dijera que él y su hijo habían compartido la cama la noche anterior… y qué de hecho ya habían tenido sexo en una ocasión.

\- Más te vale que no lo estés molestado de nuevo – entonces soltó a Dean, dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero el chico incapaz de sostenerse en pie, cayó al suelo, mareado y jadeando, sintiendo que el suelo y las paredes se movían en círculos como si tuviese una muy mala resaca. John lo miró con asombro y tal vez un poco de preocupación, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, unos pasos pesados resonaron en las escalas de madera.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Sam enfadado, viendo a su padre de pie en la sala de estar, con sus botas cubiertas de nieve a tan sólo unos centímetros de Dean, quien se hallaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Sam corrió hasta la escena y se apresuró a levantarlo, recostándolo con delicadeza sobre el sofá. Dean le sonrió en agradecimiento y cerró los ojos, esperando que el mareo pasara pronto.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Sam preguntó, desafiando a su padre con la mirada, temiendo que el hombre le hubiese golpeado, aunque el rostro de Dean parecía estar intacto.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿ahora lo proteges? ¿tienes idea de quién es este chico? – John Winchester estaba furioso y Dean temía que pudiese iniciar una pelea entre padre e hijo, aunque era interesante ver cuánto parecido había entre ambos, al parecer al padre de Sam le constaba tanto perdonar como a su hijo.

\- Sí, Papá, sé quién es él, no soy idiota. Y si has escuchado lo que te he dicho por teléfono, deberás saber que está enfermo, debería avergonzarte golpear a un hombre enfermo.

\- Yo no le hice nada.

\- Es cierto, Sam – intervino, Dean – apenas me tocó, simplemente fue una mala idea haberme levantado de la cama.

La expresión de Sam se suavizó y dejó escapar un suspiro, pasando una mano a través de su cabello largo y enredado – sí, estoy de acuerdo, esa fue una pésima idea.

\- ¿No crees que me debes una disculpa, hijo? – dijo John cruzándose de brazos, a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a los chicos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Acabas de acusarme injustamente.

Sam rio como si se tratara de un chiste, aunque sabía que su padre hablaba en serio – de todos modos ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Después de que envié a Castiel a que revisara a tu "amigo" no volví a saber nada más de ti, simplemente quería comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

\- Lo estaba, hasta que llegaste – respondió Sam con disgusto.

\- ¿Esa es la forma de agradecerle a tu padre? creo que te enseñé mejores modales.

Sam dejó escapar un gruñido al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Dean… por lo menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

\- Bueno, te recuerdo que fui yo quien pagó la visita de Castiel – respondió, volviendo en rostro a su padre.

\- ¿Entonces crees que no hay razón para agradecerme? Te di consejos cuando entraste en pánico, le pedí a Castiel que viniese a ver a ese chico ¿y aun así no fue suficiente? ¿crees que era mi responsabilidad pagarle? Recuerda que fuiste tú quien tomó la decisión de traerlo aquí.

\- Está bien ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

\- ¿Crees que te estoy pidiendo dinero? ¿enserio, Sam? – el rostro de John estaba rojo por la ira.

La risa divertida de Dean interrumpió la discusión, la cual habría sido eterna de no haber intervenido, sin embargo, ambos hombres lo fulminaron con la mirada, sin embargo a Dean no pareció importarle - ¿ustedes dos siempre pelean de esa manera? Tal parece que heredaste el mal humor de tu padre ¿eh, Sammy?

John pareció enfadarse por el comentario, pero Sam se encontró riendo también, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la risa de Dean y aunque nunca lo aceptara, ese sonido hacía desaparecer de inmediato su mal humor.

\- De todos modos, Sam ¿no crees que me debes una explicación? – y ahí iban de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué explicación?

\- ¿Qué hace ese chico en tu casa? Se suponía que era el peor recuerdo de tu adolescencia y ahora lo encuentro aquí, con tu ropa, mientras lo proteges y lo tratas como si fuera tu jefe o tu novia… oh… por favor dime que no es nada de lo que acabo de mencionar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que no! Dios, Papá. Dean ha estado viviendo en las calles durante años, desde aquella vez que vino a nosotros en busca de ayuda…

\- No veo que ese sea tu problema.

\- Lo mismo pensé al comienzo, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía dejarlo allí muriendo de hambre y frío. Estaba enfermo, Papá, hubiera muerto de no haber hecho nada. Eres paramédico, debes conocer bien esa sensación; si me hubiera quedado en la ventana, viendo mientras Dean se congelaba, sería lo mismo que haberlo asesinado.

Por primera vez, Dean vio a John Winchester quedarse sin argumentos, era claro que comprendía a la perfección la sensación que describía Sam, aunque una parte dentro de su pecho dolió en respuesta, tal vez Sam era un poco rencoroso, pero la bondad en su corazón era infinita.

\- Sí, hijo, lo entiendo, yo tampoco hubiese sido capaz de dejarlo morir… pero no tienes por qué albergarlo en tu casa, podrías dejarlo en un hospital, ya has cumplido con tu trabajo – sus ojos dejaron a Sam para dirigirse al otro chico - Escucha, Dean, tienes que comprender que Sam tiene una vida y no puede continuar haciéndose cargo de ti, vamos, te llevaré al hospital.

John hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, ignorando la expresión desafiante en el rostro de Dean. Sin embargo, antes de que su padre alcanzara al chico, Sam agarró la mano de Dean, mirando a John con desconfianza – él no irá a ninguna parte – dijo, desafiando a su padre con la mirada – sé que te costará creerlo, pero Dean es una persona totalmente diferente a la que recordamos, a pesar de todo lo he perdonado y ahora somos amigos. Tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

El pecho de Dean se calentó con alegría pura; Sam acababa de decir que era su amigo, dijo que lo había perdonado e incluso lo defendió de su propio padre… nunca había estado tan feliz desde aquella noche en que probó los labios de Sam. Si Sam en verdad lo odiara, habría permitido a su padre llevárselo, pero en su lugar lo salvó nuevamente.

Por otro lado, John Winchester lo miró consternado, como si dudara que aquellas palabras habían salido de los labios de su hijo - Espero que estés completamente seguro de lo que dices, Sam. Ya sabes, a veces la gente engaña, en especial cuando se encuentra en la situación de Dean, donde debe engañar a diario para sobrevivir.

\- Escucha, John – dijo Dean, sin ninguna clase de respeto o formalismo hacia el hombre mayor – te agradecería que dejaras de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí, además, creo que Sam es un niño grande, por lo tanto puede tomar sus propias decisiones, después de todo es un chico listo y sabe lo que hace.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero no deja de ser mi hijo y nunca dejaré de preocuparme por él, espero que entiendas eso.

\- Lo entiendo, eres un buen padre, pero te aseguro que nunca lastimaría a Sammy.

\- Eso espero – respondió John, pero esta vez con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

John Winchester había visto la sinceridad en los ojos de Dean, el cariño en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de "Sammy" y la forma en que miraba a su hijo, lleno de adoración, lo cual le hacía considerar que tal vez Sam tenía razón. Habían pasado cinco años, después de todo, el tiempo suficiente para hacer cambiar a la más cruel de las personas, en especial si había pasado tanto tiempo en las calles.

\- Bien, Sam, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo y Dean, espero que te mejores pronto, siento lo de antes.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – preguntó Sam sorprendido.

\- No pensaba quedarme mucho de todos modos, sólo quería saber cómo iba todo.

\- Ya veo, está bien, te veo luego.

Sam acompañó a su padre hasta la puerta, suspirando con alivio una vez que estuvo fuera. Dean también parecía aliviado, aunque era difícil verlo a través de su expresión agotada.

\- Siento mucho lo que pasó, Papá puede llegar a ser algo… irritante, nunca ha confiado en que puedo cuidarme solo, pero no te lo tomes personal.

\- Por lo que pude ver, parecía que se trataba de algo personal, estoy seguro de que sabe todo lo que te hice en la secundaria… no lo juzgo de todos modos. Pero no estoy enfadado, Sammy, me hubiera gustado tener un padre como él.

Sam sonrió con tristeza, no podía negar que Dean tenía razón - ¿te hizo daño? – preguntó.

\- Estoy bien, no fue nada. Pero la verdad aún estoy cansado, si no te molesta me gustaría volver a la cama.

\- No hay problema, déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie – puedes dormir mientras preparo el desayuno, luego te ayudaré a bañarte.

\- Si me cuidas de esa manera no me importa en absoluto estar enfermo, de hecho creo que me agrada, tal vez debería negarme a tomar las medicinas.

\- ¿Otra vez estás delirando? No me gusta que bromees con esas cosas, Dean.

Dean sólo sonrió, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación, de vuelta en la comodidad del colchón y la calidez de las sábanas impregnadas del olor de Sam. Hacía demasiado frío y sólo quería dormir allí por siempre, sintiendo las manos de Sam tomar su temperatura y acariciar su cabello de manera reconfortante… si así sería el cielo, no le importaría morir.

\- Bien, quédate aquí, ya regreso – dijo Sam al dejarlo sobre su cama.

\- No creo que pueda ir a ninguna parte, puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, descansa… y llámame si necesitas algo – acababa de darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, cuando Dean volvió a llamarlo, con voz tímida e insegura - ¿qué sucede?

\- Yo… ¿en verdad me consideras tu amigo o sólo dijiste eso para calmar a John?

Sam pareció dudar un momento, sintiendo sus propias mejillas enrojecer – Creo que ahora que vamos a convivir juntos debemos llevarnos bien para no convertir esto en una tortura. Simplemente me cansé de culparte por todo y hacerte sentir culpable todo el tiempo, así que estoy dispuesto a dejar las cosas en el pasado… no estaría mal que lográramos ser amigos.

\- ¿Sabes, Sammy? Yo creo que ya lo somos. Sabes que yo sacrificaría, todo, absolutamente todo por ti… y tú ya has hecho tanto por mí… dime si eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura a pesar de lo incómodo de la situación – tal vez tengas razón – fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse, pero Dean no necesitaba más, sabía que Sam apenas comenzaba a asimilar la situación y a acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no lo odiaba más… aunque Dean estaba seguro de que nunca lo había hecho.

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a MCarreant, Guest y Kaiba Shirou por sus bonitos comentarios, espero sigan escribiendo sus opiniones :)**


	12. Chapter 12

En la tarde alguien llamó de nuevo a la puerta, esta vez Sam se aseguró de que Dean no tuviese que levantarse para abrir. Esta vez no era John Winchester quien se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta; era Castiel, vistiendo su usual gabardina color caqui y una expresión neutral en el rostro. El joven doctor se abrió paso antes de que Sam pudiera saludarle e invitarlo a pasar, hacía frío afuera y no estaba dispuesto a esperar por formalismos.

\- Hey, Castiel – Saludó Sam con falsa alegría – no esperaba tu visita.

\- Hola, Sam. He venido para traer los resultados del análisis de sangre de Dean, tal parece que no me equivoqué con mi diagnóstico – Castiel parecía algo ansioso, mirando todo el tiempo la parte superior de las escaleras, donde sabía que se hallaba Dean.

\- Lo sé, Dean se ha sentido mucho mejor desde que comenzó a tomar los medicamentos, su mente ha estado mucho más clara y ha tenido menos momentos de delirio.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, aun así quisiera revisarlo.

\- Ahora mismo está descansando, de todos modos dudo que su condición haya cambiado mucho, como sabes apenas acaba de comenzar el tratamiento.

\- Sam, te recuerdo que soy el médico aquí, seré yo quien determine eso.

Sam sintió una punzada de ira ante la prepotencia de Castiel, claramente su primo se sentía superior y con mayor poder sobre Dean al ser su médico. Recordó entonces la razón por la que no solían ser muy cercanos a pesar de ser parientes.

Antes de que Sam pudiese darle el visto bueno e invitarlo a pasar, nuevamente Castiel ya caminaba escaleras arriba. Le escuchó abrir con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, seguido por sus pasos cautelosos hacia la cama de Dean, decidió no intervenir y dejar que Castiel hiciera su trabajo, con el fin de evitar entrar en una discusión con el único doctor al que Dean aceptaría ver.

ooOoo

Dean abrió los ojos, sintiéndose al borde de un infarto cuando ante él apareció la figura de un hombre de pie rígidamente frente a su cama. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una alucinación, más al ver al hombre moverse y mirarlo con cierta calidez en sus ojos azules en lugar del odio y el resentimiento que expresaban usualmente sus alucinaciones, supo que se trataba de su médico, Castiel, de carne y hueso.

\- Hola Dean – saludó con su voz inexpresiva – siento haberte asustado.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó preocupado de que tal vez Castiel hubiese encontrado algo mucho peor de lo que suponían en su análisis de sangre.

\- Está bien, es justo como imaginábamos, te vas a recuperar ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- He estado mejor, pero no puedo quejarme, quiero decir, al menos estoy bajo un techo, en una cama y con el lujo de las medicinas ¿qué más podría pedir? – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Castiel sonrió con tristeza, dejando que su rostro expresara una emoción por primera vez. Era incómoda la manera en que los ojos azules de Castiel se clavaban en el rostro de Dean, inspeccionando cada aspecto, cada parte de su piel.

\- Te ves bien sin la barba – comentó al fin, haciendo que Dean se sonrojara. Sam nunca había hecho una observación similar, siempre era indiferente sin importar lo que hiciera, estaba feliz de que al menos hubiese alguien que se preocupaba por decírselo.

\- Gracias, creo que me hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que soy en realidad.

\- No lo creo, desde que te vi supe que no tenías más de 25… demasiado joven para estar en las calles.

\- Si supieras – dijo con una risa amarga – estuve allí desde que tenía 17.

Castiel pareció sorprendido, aunque su rostro no expresaba mucho, simplemente sus párpados se levantaron unos pocos milímetros haciendo que sus ojos increíblemente azules se vieran más grandes. Dean no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el hombre era atractivo, aunque de una manera diferente a Sam.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

\- Es una larga historia, seguro que no quieres escucharla.

\- Por supuesto que me interesa escucharla – dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en el colchón - a menos que no quieras compartirla conmigo.

Dean rio sin humor, aquel no era un tema del que le gustara hablar, pero no quería que Castiel pensara que no confiaba en él o que no le agradaba lo suficiente como para compartir su historia.

\- Puedo contarte primero algo sobre mí si eso te hace sentir mejor – Dean por supuesto no respondió, por lo que Castiel continuó – te confieso que soy bisexual, por lo tanto disfruto de igual manera tanto con hombres como con mujeres.

\- ¿De verdad? – Ahora Dean estaba oficialmente incómodo, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante aquella confesión tan fuera de lugar, incluso podría llegar a pensar que Castiel estaba intentando ligar con él, aunque podía ver que no era muy bueno en ello.

\- Bien, ahora es tú turno, Dean.

Dean suspiró, Castiel era demasiado persistente por lo que dudaba que pudiese evadir aquella situación.

\- De acuerdo – dijo tomando aire antes de comenzar – En resumen, mis padres biológicos murieron cuando tenía cuatro años en un accidente de auto y fui adoptado por otra familia poco tiempo después, apenas había llegado a encariñarme con mi madre adoptiva cuando de pronto murió también… después de eso mi vida se volvió un desastre, tuve una adolescencia difícil, llena de drogas, alcohol, me burlaba de los chicos de mi escuela y de alguna manera me ensañé con Sam. Él fue quien me descubrió mientras me drogaba en uno de los baños de la escuela y me delató con el director, tras eso fui expulsado de la escuela y de mi hogar… mi padre adoptivo era un hombre religioso y me odiaba demasiado como para tolerar mi comportamiento… y así fue como terminé en las calles.

\- Eso suena terrible, Dean, eras muy joven y no contabas con el apoyo de nadie. Sam no debió haberte delatado de esa manera sabiendo cuales serían las consecuencias – Dijo Castiel, luciendo genuinamente horrorizado y enfadado por las acciones de Sam.

\- Sam no podía saber que eso sucedería, además no lo juzgo, le hice mucho daño. ¿Sabes? Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, era mucho más fácil pretender que lo odiaba, así que me dediqué a arrebatarle a cada una de sus novias, a burlarme públicamente de él, a jugarle bromas pesadas, e incluso llegué a golpearlo. Por lo tanto es completamente normal que haya querido verme expulsado de la escuela y sufriendo en las calles.

\- No creo que Sam haya querido verte de esa manera, lo conozco y puedo decirte que no es una mala persona.

Dean sonrió con cariño y asintió – tienes razón, de lo contrario no estaría aquí ahora.

\- Sin embargo no creo que Sam sea la persona más idónea para cuidar de ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció para mirarlo con confusión.

\- Puedo ver que aún te guarda cierto rencor, aunque su sentimiento de culpa es aún más grande, puedo ver que esa es la razón que lo impulsa a cuidar de ti.

Dean sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al pensar que Castiel tenía razón, quería que Sam hubiese decidido cuidarlo en su enfermedad porque de alguna manera se interesaba por él, no porque sintiera que era su deber o porque se sintiese responsable de alguna manera.

\- ¿Puedo saber de dónde viene ese sentimiento de culpa? – preguntó Castiel con curiosidad.

Dean sonrió, Castiel ni siquiera se esforzaba por permanecer fuera de los asuntos ajenos, tal vez no debía contárselo, pero era la primera persona con la que se sentía libre de hablar, sabiendo que se interesaba por escucharlo a diferencia de Sam. Además no era como si tuviese más amigos con quien desahogarse.

\- En realidad han sido muchas cosas, una de ellas puede ser el hecho de que tuvimos sexo –La expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Castiel era más que cómica, nunca hubiese sospechado que al médico aún le quedaba algo de capacidad de asombro – Sam estaba bastante ebrio, no tenía idea de lo que hacía… yo pensaba que hacía lo correcto, Sam estaba deprimido por la muerte de su novia y yo sólo quería consolarlo… la verdad es que lo disfruté a pesar de que me sentía demasiado enfermo, pero Sam cree que se aprovechó de mí y que me hizo daño, ahora no hay manera alguna de convencerlo de lo contrario.

\- No pensé que Sam sintiera algún interés por los hombres.

\- No lo hace, como te dije, estaba ebrio.

\- El alcohol no cambia tus preferencias sexuales, Dean, deberías saberlo ya ¿acaso alguna vez mientras estabas en estado de embriaguez te sentiste atraído por una mujer? – Dean negó con la cabeza – lo mismo sucede con las personas heterosexuales. Tal vez Sam siente atracción por lo hombres pero se niega a aceptarlo, incluso para sí mismo.

Dean no podía negar que le agradaba aquella teoría, pues sentía crecer la esperanza en su pecho, si Sam sintiese aunque fuese un poco de atracción hacia el mismo sexo, entonces Dean quizás tendría todavía una oportunidad.

\- De todos modos eso sólo confirma el hecho de que Sam no debería ser quien cuide de ti – continuó Castiel – hay demasiadas cosas ocurriendo entre ustedes y no podría catalogarlas como buenas, por el contrario, podrían generarte estrés y deteriorar aún más tu salud.

\- Mira, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no pienso ir a un hospital, me quedaré aquí siempre y cuando Sam esté de acuerdo.

\- No era eso lo que quería proponerte – sonrió ligeramente al ver la mirada confundida del menor – quiero que vengas conmigo a mi apartamento, vivo solo y estaré en vacaciones laborales durante las próximas semanas, por lo tanto puedo cuidar de ti todo el tiempo que lo requiera, incluso puedo ayudarte a encontrar un empleo en cuanto te recuperes.

Dean perdió por completo el habla. Era increíble el hecho de que aquel hombre que acababa de conocer estuviese siendo tan amable, ofreciéndole un oído comprensivo, sabios consejos, un lugar en su apartamento, cuidados durante su enfermedad y un trabajo para cuando estuviese sano, era difícil no pensar que quizás Castiel esperaba algo a cambio o tenía intenciones ocultas.

\- Dean, te juro que mis intenciones son buenas – respondió como si pudiese leer su mente – no pienso forzarte a hacer nada que no desees. Sólo piénsalo, sé que es más de lo que Sam puede ofrecerte y estoy seguro de que él estará de acuerdo si tomas la decisión.

\- Te lo agradezco, Cas… pero… - no sabía de donde había salido el apodo y mucho menos sabía qué responder. De todos modos al médico pareció no molestarle.

\- Sólo piénsalo, Dean, no quiero que este sea motivo de estrés, no tienes que preocuparte por responderme ahora.

Dean asintió, podía hacer eso, tomarse su tiempo para meditarlo y responder en otra ocasión - ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Quiero decir, hombre, apenas nos conocemos y ya me ofreces tu casa.

\- Voy a ser sincero contigo, Dean. Me gustas, creo que guardas una historia interesante que me gustaría poder escuchar, tu vida, tus experiencias, todo lo encuentro fascinante. Además, eres la persona más fuerte que jamás haya conocido, normalmente mis pacientes suelen lamentarse y quejarse todo el tiempo, pero tú eres diferente.

Dean sintió sonrojarse, no obstante se sintió alagado – estás exagerando, seguramente te decepcionarás cuando comiences a conocerme.

\- Estoy seguro de que no será así.

ooOoo

Sam cerró los ojos, tiró de su cabello y suspiró con exasperación; había escuchado toda la conversación desde las escaleras. Odiaba el hecho de que su primo le creyera incompetente, pero más odiaba el hecho de que quisiera poner a Dean en su contra, haciéndole creer que Castiel era la mejor opción para cuidar de él. Por otro lado, escuchar los verdaderos pensamientos de Dean era algo que realmente no podía describir, algunas de sus declaraciones le causaron escalofríos, otras le provocaron ira, otras alegría y otras ternura, una mezcla de emociones demasiado difíciles de procesar.

Era claro que Castiel se sentía atraído hacia Dean, por eso quería llevárselo a como diese lugar, ya que veía a Sam como un rival o un obstáculo para cortejar tranquilamente al hombre. Se preguntaba qué clase de respuesta le daría Dean, cuál sería su decisión y cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar a ella.

Sin darse cuenta, Castiel había salido de la habitación y ahora se disponía a bajar las escaleras. Sam lo miró a los ojos en busca de alguna expresión, cualquier señal que le hablara de las intenciones de su primo, pero el hombre lucía neutral e indiferente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al notar la expresión en el rostro de Sam, quien lo miraba fijamente con recelo.

\- Por supuesto, por qué no habría de estarlo – no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran con cierto sarcasmo de sus labios – por cierto ¿cómo fue la revisión? – preguntó sabiendo que nunca había sido la intención de Castiel el examinar a Dean, al menos no físicamente.

\- Muy bien, puedo ver que piensa con más claridad y parece estar manteniendo la consciencia por más tiempo… eso es bueno.

\- Claro que lo es – aunque al parecer no era tan cierto dado a que estaba considerando el hecho de irse con Castiel, un joven a quien apenas conocía.

\- ¿Preparaste café? – preguntó Castiel, olfateando el aroma en el aire.

\- No, quiero decir, había preparado un poco antes de que llegaras, pero me temo que ya se acabó… puedo preparar más si quieres.

\- Eso estaría bien.

Castiel tomó asiento en el sofá, viendo cómo Sam preparaba el café con movimientos rígidos, como si pudiese sentir la mirada azul clavada en su espalda. Preparó una taza caliente para ambos y se sentó junto a Castiel, sintiendo el silencio incómodo, casi ensordecedor.

\- Pareces bastante tenso hoy – comentó Castiel, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a Dean ¿sabes? – Sam dejó escapar en respuesta, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos. Castiel abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa, la cual pronto se transformó en una sonrisa.

\- Veo que estuviste escuchando. No pretendía molestarte, pero realmente creo que tengo razón.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no soy doctor? ¿Porque no tengo tus conocimientos? ¿o porque crees que no me intereso por la salud de Dean?

\- No es porque no tengas la capacidad de cuidar a Dean o porque no te interese. Dado a lo que pasó entre ustedes, creo que Dean se encuentra en un ambiente estresante que podría afectar su recuperación. Además, ha sucedido antes, podrías enfadarte o cansarte de él y echarlo de vuelta a las calles, eso podría ser fatal para Dean y prefiero evitar que eso pase.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso de mí? ¡Yo jamás podría hacerle algo así!

\- Ya lo has hecho, Sam, además eres impulsivo y no sueles pensar en medio de la ira, así que no me juzgues por ser precavido.

\- Tú no me conoces, Castiel – Sam tuvo que enterrar las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para evitar golpear el rostro de su primo – no te adelantes a los hechos. Tal vez Dean y yo tuvimos problemas en el pasado, pero ahora todo está bien entre nosotros, o mejor dicho, todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste.

\- No creo que eso sea cierto. Yo salvé la vida de Dean, sin mí probablemente jamás hubiera obtenido un diagnóstico y su enfermedad habría avanzado hasta la muerte. Además no finjas que las cosas estaban bien antes de que llegara, Dean casi muere por tu culpa, porque seguías aferrado a los problemas que tuvieron hace más de cinco años.

Sam sentía la ira arder dentro de sus venas, pero se encontró sin argumentos para refutar. Sonaba horrible viniendo de los labios de Castiel, pero debía reconocer que tenía algo de razón. Había lastimado a Dean de maneras mucho peores de las que merecía. Dean lo había perdonado y aún le miraba con la misma adoración, pero Sam seguía aferrado a los malos recuerdos, guardando rencor por asuntos que habían sucedido años atrás, sin importarle el hecho de que Dean ahora era una persona diferente.

\- Eso no volverá a suceder, puedes estar seguro – murmuró Sam con la mirada clavada en su taza de café, preguntándose cómo Castiel podía permanecer tan tranquilo mientras discutían.

\- Eso espero, de todos modos, ya le he propuesto a Dean que venga conmigo, ahora la decisión depende de él.

\- ¿Por qué que te interesa tanto?

Castiel sonrió antes de dejar su taza sobre la mesa de café y cruzarse de brazos – porque me gusta. Dean es probablemente la persona más fuerte que haya conocido y es leal a ti a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, nunca se queja de ti y muestra todo el tiempo su agradecimiento… Creo que admiro eso de él… Dean merece algo mucho mejor, sin ánimo de ofenderte; merece a alguien que lo valore y corresponda esos sentimientos de gratitud y lealtad.

Nuevamente Sam se quedó en silencio, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de Castiel. Admiraba la facilidad con la que expresaba sus sentimientos, su tranquilidad y su sinceridad. Tal vez debería aprender de él y seguir su ejemplo.

\- Ya no le guardo rencor a Dean, ya lo he perdonado ¿sabes?

\- Me alegra oír eso, aunque si quieres que se quede tal vez deberías expresarlo más a menudo.

\- No me importa si quiere irse, es su decisión.

Castiel volvió a sonreír, lo hacía muy a menudo últimamente – no es lo que has estado expresando en los últimos minutos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Has estado expresando celos hacia mí, tratándome como si quisiera arrebatarte a Dean.

\- Son sólo suposiciones tuyas, estás exagerándolo todo.

\- Tal vez, pero algo me dice que no es así.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, Castiel era demasiado molesto y no valía la pena discutir con él, en especial cuando sus palabras resbalaban como mantequilla, sin penetrar su entendimiento.

\- Tal vez debería marcharme, te agradezco por el café – dijo Castiel mientras se levantaba, para alivio de Sam – volveré pronto para hablar con Dean.

Sam asintió, no muy contento por ello y lo vio caminar hasta la puerta, donde por alguna razón se detuvo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó desde su asiento, al parecer Castiel no tenía la más mínima intención de salir.

\- Está nevando – explicó Castiel. Sam se levantó de su asiento para asomarse al exterior, encontrando las calles cubiertas nuevamente de blanco y una fuerte ventisca congelar su rostro.

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo? – preguntó Castiel, ante lo cual Sam no se pudo negar aunque claramente le disgustaba la idea.

\- No, por supuesto que no me molesta – respondió con un suspiro.

ooOoo

Bajo otras circunstancias, Sam no habría tenido ningún problema con que Castiel se quedase, sin embargo debió haber sabido que no sería agradable con lo que a Dean respecta. El hombre estaba realmente obsesionado con Dean y haría lo que fuera por estar cerca de él y demostrar que podía cuidarle mucho mejor que Sam.

Castiel había insistido en preparar la cena para Dean, llenando su plato de alimentos que según sus conocimiento médicos, tenían propiedades muy beneficiosas para su actual estado de salud. Dean pareció encantado con el sabor de la comida y devoró hasta la última migaja, aunque por supuesto, Sam estaba seguro de que Dean nunca encontraría desagradable o rechazaría algún alimento, sin importar quien lo preparase.

Luego insistió en ayudarle a tomar un baño, a lo que afortunadamente Dean se negó, alegando que había tomado un baño en la tarde, aunque aquello era una total mentira, probablemente sospechaba de los sentimientos de Castiel y aquello le hacía sentir incómodo. De cierta manera Sam se sentía orgulloso de saberse la única persona a la que Dean tenía suficiente confianza para permitirle verlo desnudo, pues, dado a los comentarios petulantes te Castiel, había logrado ver en él un rival, quien competía por la aprobación de Dean, por ver en sus ojos la adoración y el afecto que Castiel tanto deseaba que fuese para él. Sam engañaba su mente, fingiendo que toda esa competitividad se debía al hecho de que deseaba ver pisoteados los deseos de Castiel por su arrogancia y no por alguna otra razón.

A la hora de dormir, Castiel insistió en que Sam podría descansar en su propia cama, ya que él cuidaría el sueño de Dean. Dean sintió espeluznante el hecho de que Castiel lo observara mientras dormía, pero no hubo manera alguna de convencer al médico de lo contrario, temía que Dean pudiera asfixiarse mientras dormía o que la fiebre pudiese regresar. Así que ubicó el sillón más cómodo que Sam guardaba en su casa justo al lado de la cama de Dean, para descansar allí mientras cuidaba el sueño del chico.

Sam intentó no enfadarse por ello, aunque tampoco comprendía la razón de su enojo… no es como si amara compartir la cama con Dean, estaría bien descansar plenamente por una noche sin tener que preocuparse por el otro… aunque eso no garantizaba que pudiese conciliar el sueño fácilmente en la noche.

Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en los ojos azules de Castiel, observando el rostro tranquilo de Dean mientras dormía, imaginando los delgados rasgos de Dean completamente relajados por el sueño, inconsciente de los ojos que lo miraban. No pudo evitar imaginar sus pecas oscuras sobre su piel pálida, sus pestañas largas reposando sobre sus pómulos, sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo delgado abrazado a la almohada, el gran espectáculo que Castiel ahora mismo debía estar disfrutando… aunque no es como si sintiera envidia de ello… en absoluto…

ooOoo

Dean despertó sobresaltado tras una pesadilla, de aquellas que tenía con frecuencia en los últimos días y que solían sentirse tan reales. Su corazón saltó en su pecho al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en su cama, pero pronto recordó que Sam dormía tranquilamente en otra habitación y que ahora era Castiel quien se hallaba a su lado, en el sillón, cuidando su sueño.

En algún momento de la noche, Castiel se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar del sillón, las piernas extendidas y la boca abierta de manera graciosa. Dean sonrió con ternura y se acercó al hombre dormido, cubriéndolo con una manta gruesa. Castiel ni siquiera se movió, continuando con su profundo sueño.

A Dean le hubiese gustado poder corresponder a los sentimientos que el médico claramente tenía hacia él, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el rechazo, el darlo todo en vano y no quería que aquel hombre, que había sido como un ángel desde que lo conoció, experimentara aquella sensación. Castiel merecía algo mucho mejor que él, alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos. No cabía duda de que era un buen hombre, tal vez no el más divertido, pero era sincero, gentil y desinteresado… si no estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado de Sam, tal vez le habría correspondido.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hasta la habitación donde Sam dormía, sus pasos se sentían pesados y su cuerpo cansado, pero caminaba con mucha más facilidad que en la mañana, tal vez la comida y las medicinas estaban haciendo su trabajo. De todos modos, la habitación de Sam no se hallaba muy lejos y pronto se encontró en frente de su puerta, la cual halló entreabierta.

Pensó que vería a Sam dormido, con sus ojos cerrados, su cabello largo esparcido por todo su rostro y la almohada, sus brazos fuertes doblados por encima de su cabeza y su pecho perfectamente cincelado subiendo y bajando con respiraciones tranquilas; pero para su sorpresa los ojos de Sam estaban abiertos, mirándolo con algo similar al temor.

\- ¿Dean? – preguntó asombrado, sentándose de golpe sobre la cama – dios, me asustaste,.

\- Lo siento, pensé que estabas dormido.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿estás bien? – preguntó, pidiéndole con un gesto que se acercara.

Dean caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado sobre el colchón – Yo… tuve una pesadilla, sólo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien. Ya sabes, esta maldita enfermedad hace que todos mis sueños se sientan tan reales…

\- Está bien, lo entiendo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

\- ¿Quién dice que estoy avergonzado? – pero sus mejillas sonrojadas que resplandecían en la oscuridad afirmaban lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué hay de Castiel? – era extraño que hubiese permitido a Dean levantarse de la cama y alejarse de su supervisión.

\- Se quedó dormido, parece estar agotado.

\- Se va a preocupar cuando despierte y encuentre la cama vacía.

\- Vamos, Sam, es incómodo dormir mientras alguien te observa, en verdad aprecio lo que hace por mí, pero no necesito tanta sobreprotección. No puedo dormir si siento que me está evaluando con la mirada.

Sam no pudo evitar reír, era gracioso el hecho de que Castiel se empeñara tanto en agradar a Dean y demostrarle que era el indicado para cuidar de él, pero lo único que lograba era sofocarlo. No conocía a Dean lo suficiente para saber que al chico le gustaba tener su espacio, sentirse fuerte y capaz, Sam era la única persona a la que le permitía ver su verdadera debilidad y sólo en algunas ocasiones, usualmente cuando la enfermedad nublaba sus sentidos y derrumbaba su máscara.

\- Creo que mejor iré a dormir al sofá, espero que Cas no se ofenda por ello – dijo Dean, ofreciéndole a Sam una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás loco? No estás en condiciones de dormir en el sofá, es incómodo y hace frío.

\- Estaré bien, te recuerdo que he dormido en sitios peores, un sofá tibio y acolchado no va a matarme – dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero aquello no hizo sonreír a Sam, por el contrario, sólo provocó una mirada triste y culpable, claramente Sam pensaba en todo el tiempo que Dean pasó, tiritando de frío y muriendo de hambre en frente de su casa, enloqueciendo lentamente a causa de la enfermedad.

\- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres – sugirió Sam, sintiendo su cara arder llena de vergüenza.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Sam suspiró ¿por qué Dean tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? – Quiero decir, puedes dormir aquí… conmigo… ya sabes, no es como si no hubiéramos compartido la cama antes. Dios, eso no sonó bien.

Sam estaba pensando como aclarar la situación de una manera menos vergonzosa, siendo interrumpido por la fuerte carcajada de Dean – tranquilo ahí, Sammy, ya sé a qué te refieres, sé que no me estás proponiendo nada indecente – Sam suspiró con alivio y se encontró riendo también, entonces Dean continuó - Sabes que si me lo pides de esa manera no podré negarme, pero ¿estás seguro de que eso no te hará sentir incómodo?

\- No te preocupes por mí, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Dean sonrió con cierta timidez y lentamente se arrastró debajo de las cobijas, inhalando el aroma de Sam impregnado en ellas. Vio a Sam corresponder su sonrisa y sintió que su pecho explotaría de tanta felicidad. Hacía algunos meses, cuando comenzó a convivir con Sam, durante la primera etapa de su enfermedad, el chico solía ser frío, hiriente y lleno de resentimiento, pero luego de rescatarlo de la tormenta aquella noche, el comportamiento de Sam había cambiado radicalmente, incluso a veces Dean se preguntaba si aquel día había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo, un cielo donde la gente era amable con él y Sam lo apreciaba, lo defendía, lo cuidaba y lo trataba como a un amigo.

Aquello lo hacía dudar si debía tomar la decisión de irse con Castiel, pero sabía que lo que el médico le ofrecía era algo que realmente debía considerar, le ofrecía salud y bienestar a largo plazo, le ofrecía una amistad desinteresada y una agradable compañía. A su lado tendría un hogar, un empleo y buena comida, tendría a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo sin recriminarle nada, sin recordarle sus errores a cada segundo. Pero si se marchaba con Castiel, probablemente jamás volvería a ver a Sam y eso lo mataría, sin importarle cuantas comodidades le ofreciera el otro.

Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez Sam quería que se marchara, tal vez al saber que estaría bien al lado de Castiel, vería aquello como una oportunidad para alejarse de Dean ¿pero siendo así en quien debía pensar? ¿Debía pensar en Sam y marcharse? ¿Debía pensar en su propio bienestar e ir con Castiel? ¿O debía pensar en lo que tanto deseaba?

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Sam, dándose la vuelta en la cama para mirarlo.

\- No, tal vez dormí demasiado en el día.

\- No mientas, Dean, sé que estás cansado. Mira, escuché lo que te propuso Castiel ¿es en eso en lo que tanto piensas?

Dean lo miró con una expresión sorprendida y preocupada, sin saber qué decir, mas al final se limitó a asentir.

\- Mira, no me enfadaré si quieres irte, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Sé que Castiel puede ofrecerte cosas buenas y no es una mala persona, simplemente puede llegar a ser irritante.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - la voz de Dean sonaba vulnerable y preocupada aunque fingía indiferencia, esto partía el corazón de Sam. Entonces supo que era eso lo que tanto le molestaba al otro.

\- Mira, Dean, yo… - era difícil admitirlo, decir lo que en realidad pensaba, al fin y al cabo no era como Castiel, quien siempre sabía lo que quería y lo expresaba sin ningún problema – no es que quiera que te vayas… quiero decir, no me molesta si quieres quedarte.

\- ¿De verdad? No pareces muy convencido – Dean suspiró con frustración – mira, Sam, si quieres que me vaya sólo tienes que decirlo, no te preocupes por mí, no necesito mentiras que me hagan sentir bien, sólo necesito la maldita verdad, necesito que seas sincero por una vez y me digas lo que sientes de verdad ¿puedes hacer eso?

Sam se encontró suspirando también, Dean siempre tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles – no quiero que te vayas – admitió al fin con las mejillas sonrojadas – no voy a obligarte a que te quedes, pero tampoco quiero que te vayas. Creo que me gusta tenerte aquí, me hace sentir menos solo.

Dean sonrió complacido, lleno de alegría, aquello se sentía tan irreal, como si de un sueño se tratara. Sam Winchester lo había perdonado, lo trataba como a un amigo y disfrutaba de su compañía, todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- También me gusta estar contigo, Sammy – respondió con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido. Ahora que Sam le había dado su respuesta podría dormir en paz.

.

.

 **N/A: Agradezco a MCarreant y Guest por sus comentarios y su constante apoyo, también aquellos que marcaron esta historia en sus favoritos :)**


	13. Chapter 13

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para bajar a desayunar al comedor con los demás. La tensión entre Sam y Castiel era casi palpable, haciéndole preguntar qué habría pasado entre ellos, si se trataba de una simple rivalidad entre primos o quizás habían discutido por alguna razón. Castiel tampoco parecía muy feliz con Dean, pero aún no decía nada al respecto.

\- ¿Cas, estás bien, amigo? – preguntó una vez que terminó su desayuno.

\- Sí, sólo estoy un poco adolorido, al parecer no me hizo ningún bien el haber dormido toda la noche en un sillón vigilando una cama vacía.

\- Oh – Dean sintió sonrojarse, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo ocurrido – lo siento por eso, tuve un mal sueño y no quería despertarte por una tontería como esa.

\- Así que preferiste despertar a Sam.

\- Bueno, él ya estaba despierto…

\- Castiel, es natural que Dean se sienta más cómodo a mi lado, sabes que hemos convivido juntos durante más tiempo – Intervino Sam con la intensión de despertar los celos de Castiel, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, sin embargo no dijo nada.

\- Vamos, hombre ¿estamos bien? – preguntó Dean, temeroso de que Castiel se hubiese enfadado.

\- Sí, Dean, estamos bien, no voy a enfadarme por eso. Mi propuesta aún sigue en pie si eso es lo que te preocupa.

\- Oh, con respecto a eso…. – ahora definitivamente Castiel iba a estar enfadado.

\- No tienes por qué tensionarte – dijo Castiel al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Dean – te di la opción de elegir, puedes decidir lo que creas mejor en el momento que prefieras, no tienes que responder tan pronto.

\- Pero ya he tomado una decisión.

Castiel se tensó al escucharlo y sus ojos azules lo miraron ansiosos, temeroso de lo que fuese a decir a continuación. Esto hacía que Dean se sintiera como un imbécil, un insensible, pero no había una opción que favoreciera a todos los presentes, sin importar qué decidiera, alguien saldría lastimado.

\- En realidad me agradas, Cas, eres la persona más gentil y bondadosa que haya conocido, probablemente la única que quede en el mundo. Lo que me ofreces es algo que sólo un tonto rechazaría… por eso siento que te des cuenta de que soy más tonto de lo que pensabas. Escucha, amo a Sam, más que a nada y aunque eso me matara, aunque algún día se canse y decida deshacerse de mí, siempre voy a elegirlo a él. Llámame masoquista, pero es la verdad.

Sam sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Dean ¿qué había hecho para merecer tanto afecto? Era hermoso sentirse lo más importante en el mundo de alguien más, pero era doloroso no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos. Aunque a veces sentía la necesidad de estar con Dean, de protegerlo y no permitir que él ni nadie más le hiciera daño, de hacerlo feliz, de observar su rostro todo el día… Dean era un hombre y Sam no podía estar con otro hombre; nunca se había considerado homosexual, nunca había sentido interés por otro hombre y estaba seguro de que su familia y amigos no se lo tomarían muy bien si de repente decidiera serlo.

Por otro lado, Castiel sólo suspiró, como si ya temiese esa respuesta, como si ahora mismo pensara que Dean era un tonto masoquista, pero no parecía enfadado, sólo decepcionado.

\- Dean ¿eres consciente de que Sam no va a corresponder a tus sentimientos?

\- Lo sé y no espero que lo haga.

\- Tarde o temprano él va a encontrar a alguien, una mujer, y tú vas a tener que ver cuando la traiga a casa y comiencen a formar una familia ¿estás preparado para eso?

\- Ya veré qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora – Castiel asintió y guardó silencio, sabiendo que cualquier argumento sería inútil contra la obsesión de Dean – Cas, te agradezco lo que haces por mí y si está bien, me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos.

\- Sí, Dean, eso me gustaría – dijo con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y decepción – si cambias de opinión, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas y quiero que sepas que aún pienso ayudarte a encontrar un empleo en cuanto mejores.

\- Te lo agradezco, Cas, pero dudo que puedas lograr eso – Castiel lo miró con confusión y Dean suspiró antes de responder – Vamos, hombre, ni siquiera terminé la secundaria y no hay nada en lo que sea bueno ¿quién crees que va a contratarme?

\- Aún quedan muchos trabajos que puedes hacer – sugirió Sam – tal vez no consigas un gran empleo, pero podrías encontrar uno lo suficientemente bueno para adquirir independencia. La vacante de Bobby aún sigue en pie si te agradan los coches, él puede enseñarte todo lo que sabe. Además eres bueno en otras cosas como la cocina y la limpieza, no tienes por qué ser tan pesimista.

\- ¿Puedes preparar postres? – preguntó Castiel con repentino interés.

\- Tal vez. Quiero decir… no he preparado uno en años, pero solía ser bueno en ello.

Castiel sonrió con entusiasmo antes de hablar - Mi hermano es dueño de una repostería, estoy seguro de que le encantará tener algo de ayuda.

\- ¿Te refieres a Gabriel? – Preguntó Sam a lo que Castiel asintió.

\- Eso sería estupendo ¿verdad, Dean? – exclamó Sam con emoción y Dean asintió con la misma alegría y esperanza en su rostro.

Sam no podía negar que le llenaba de celos el hecho de que Dean hubiese mostrado más emoción ante la opción que le ofrecía Castiel, mientras que él había insistido en ofrecerle empleo durante mucho más tiempo. Pero simplemente asumió que los coches no era lo suyo, comprendió que quizás era angustiante para Dean el tener que esforzarse en aprender algo nuevo, en especial con su baja autoestima y autoconfianza, mientras que el empleo que Castiel le ofrecía, era algo con lo que ya Dean tenía experiencia y conocimientos. Estaba feliz de que Dean tuviese más de una opción para elegir y estaba feliz de poder ver la esperanza reflejándose por primera vez en sus ojos verdes.

.

Había dejado de nevar y aunque las calles aún no se descongelaban por completo, Castiel decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Se despidió de Dean con la promesa de llamarlo de nuevo y volver a visitarlo, mientras Sam lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Escucha, Cas – comenzó Sam, el apodo por el que Dean lo llamaba resultaba ser pegajoso – sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, pero en verdad te agradezco tu ayuda, te debo una.

\- No lo hice por ti – respondió mientras miraba a Dean, sentado en la mesa jugando con su plato vacío.

\- Lo sé. Voy a cuidar bien de él, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- Mira, Sam, Si quieres que Dean sienta que pertenece a este lugar, deberías comenzar por comprar algunas cosas para él. Tal vez algo tan simple como decorar su habitación le haga sentirse bienvenido, también necesita algo de ropa que se ajuste a su tamaño, hazle sentir que este es ahora su hogar y que no vas a correrlo en cuanto su salud mejore.

Sam asintió. Castiel tenía razón, todo este tiempo Sam había tratado a Dean como un invitado temporal, como alguien que se marcharía en poco tiempo. Su dinero era suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos, sin embargo nunca había pensado en lo que Dean necesitaba… como siempre estaba siendo egoísta.

ooOoo

Pasaron algunos días, durante los cuales la salud de Dean comenzó a mostrar mejoría; sus delirios y sus pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, ya casi no tenía fiebre y pasaba mucho más tiempo despierto, ahora tenía fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie y caminar por los pasillos, aunque no por mucho tiempo. También tosía en ocasiones, pero la infección en sus bronquios casi había desaparecido.

Lo que más impactaba a Sam, era ver las mejillas antes pálidas del chico, ahora sonrosadas y saludables, sus ojos ahora grandes y brillantes, sus labios rosados y su cuerpo que aunque aún parecía delgado, ahora tenía músculos a los que aferrarse; ya los pómulos y las costillas no sobresalían y esos glúteos…

Sam prefirió no pensar más en eso; era difícil tener que ayudarlo a bañarse cuando su cuerpo resplandecía de belleza, la misma belleza que Sam recordaba de sus días de secundaría… o tal vez más aún, ya que ahora sus rasgos eran más maduros y más varoniles, mucho más perfectos.

Ahora mismo Dean se hallaba sumergido en la tina, con su cabello húmedo cubierto de espuma y una barba blanca de espuma formándose su barbilla. Dean sonreía como un niño y Sam se sintió feliz de verlo tan alegre. De pronto el rubio dejó escapar un gemido y se estiró levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza, salpicando agua por todos lados.

\- Dios, esto se siente tan bien – murmuró y aquel gemido que escapó de sus labios fue a parar justo en la entrepierna de Sam, aunque el más alto fingiera que nada hubiese sucedido - ¿Sabes Sammy? Sé cuánto te gusta verme desnudo, pero creo que ya estoy listo para bañarme solo como un niño grande.

Sam se encontró sonrojándose intensamente aunque sabía que se trataba de una broma – Sí, supongo que ahora no tengo por qué preocuparme de que te quedes dormido y te ahogues en la bañera.

\- Eso ya no sucederá, ahora estoy sano, aunque si quieres quedarte para ver no me molesta en absoluto. – dijo con voz seductora mientras salía de la tina sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo. Amaba ver los ojos muy abiertos de Sam fijos en su cuerpo, antes de desviar sus iris verde azul hacia otro lugar, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Dean dejó escapar una risa traviesa antes de tomar la toalla, secar su cuerpo y envolverla alrededor de sus caderas. Por un segundo pareció agotado para Sam, aunque conociéndolo, probablemente estaría fingiendo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para vestirte? – preguntó, fingiendo caer en su juego.

\- No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

Sam sonrió con ternura y tomó las prendas que había preparado para Dean; unos pantalones enormes y una camiseta holgada. Intentó no temblar o respirar de manera irregular cuando Dean se deshizo de la toalla y deslizó sus piernas desnudas en cada bota del pantalón, pues sabía perfectamente que Dean lo evaluaba con la mirada, esperando ver alguna señal de deseo en los ojos de Sam. Los _jeans_ aún se deslizaban peligrosamente por las caderas de Dean, por lo tanto Sam tuvo que usar un cinturón apretado, pues aunque Dean había ganado peso, aún no lograba llenar los pantalones de Sam. Luego con cuidado le ayudó a entrar en la camiseta gris y la enorme camisa de cuadros que le hacía parecer como si llevara encima una sábana.

\- También deberías usar estos – dijo mientras acercaba a él un par de botas negras, algo grandes, pero aún eran mejor que nada.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que llevar zapatos? ¿Y por qué no estoy llevando pantalones de chándal como siempre? ¿tenemos visita? – preguntó Dean confundido. Usualmente solía llevar ropa cómoda dentro de la casa, sin ningún tipo de calzado más que unos gruesos calcetines, pero ahora Sam le estaba ofreciendo sus enormes zapatos, sus _jeans_ y las camisas de cuadros que tanto amaba.

\- Quiero que salgamos hoy, llevas demasiado tiempo dentro de estas cuatro paredes, te hará bien recibir un poco de aire fresco.

\- Querrás decir helado. Sam, estamos en invierno, no creo que eso ayude mucho a mejorar mi salud.

\- Llevarás guantes, bufanda y un abrigo caliente, podremos hacer algunas compras y comer hamburguesas ¿qué dices?

\- No lo sé – murmuró dudoso, ni siquiera la idea de las hamburguesas lograba convencerlo. Salió del cuarto de baño y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Sam, observando el exterior a través del cristal empañado.

Las calles se habían descongelado, pero aún hacía frio afuera, de todos modos ese no era el problema. El problema era ver el callejón donde había pasado tantos días, recordándole lo que solía ser, recordándole de los peligros que acechaban en las calles y el miedo de regresar a ellas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Dean? – dijo Sam, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Me gusta estar aquí, aquí me siento seguro y tranquilo, no necesito salir.

\- Dean – murmuró Sam con preocupación – es sólo un paseo ¿a qué le temes tanto?

\- ¡No tengo miedo! – protestó, pero ambos sabían que era una completa mentira – yo… afuera no es un lugar bonito Sam, las personas son crueles, hay basura y suciedad por todos lados, todos son indiferentes y egoístas, a nadie le importa si estás herido, enfermo o perdido, a nadie le importa si necesitas ayuda ¿para qué querría volver a un lugar así?

\- Dean - dijo Sam con tristeza – no puedes quedarte encerrado aquí por el resto de tu vida, necesitas salir, ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Esta vez no serás un vagabundo enfermo y hambriento, serás sólo un chico normal que quiere divertirse. Vamos, verás que todo será diferente.

Dean no pudo resistirse al ver los ojos de cachorro de Sam, tan suplicantes, tan llenos de preocupación, así que en contra de su voluntad se encontró asintiendo. – De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Sam sonrió satisfecho como un niño pequeño y se apresuró a buscar el abrigo y los guantes de Dean, lo último que quería era que el chico recayera justo cuando su salud comenzaba a mejorar – ya verás que todo va a ir bien – prometió.

ooOoo

Mientras caminaban hacia el impala, Sam notó que Dean temblaba sin dejar de mirar al callejón frente a su casa; tal vez le traía malos recuerdos o simplemente tenía frio y de nuevo exageraba las cosas, de todos modos, prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

Dean cerró los ojos y durmió durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera preguntó a donde se dirigían, sólo puso la radio a todo volumen y se permitió dormir arrullado por la música rock, que aunque Sam la encontraba ruidosa, a Dean parecía calmarle… tal vez debía comprarle algunos discos antes de volver a casa.

\- Dean, despierta, hemos llegado – dijo, sacudiéndolo con cuidado.

\- Los ojos de Dean se abrieron lentamente y miraron el interior del auto con confusión - ¿En dónde estamos?

\- En el centro comercial, pensé que sería una buena idea comprarte algo de ropa.

\- No tienes por qué gastar tu dinero, esta ropa está bien conmigo.

\- No te quedan, son demasiado grandes para ti, además necesitarás más que eso, ropa interior, ropa para dormir… algo que sea realmente tuyo.

\- Gracias, Sammy. Yo… me siento un poco cansado, puedes ir sin mí, yo te esperaré aquí.

\- Dean, prometiste que ibas a salir.

\- Y estoy afuera – refutó.

\- Dean – expresó con tono severo - ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo? Sólo tienes que venir conmigo e intentar divertirte, no va a pasar nada malo.

\- Sam, por favor – Dean parecía angustiado y tan vulnerable que partía el corazón de Sam.

\- Sólo dime qué te preocupa.

Dean dudó algunos minutos, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse de vergüenza al tener que mostrar su debilidad – podría perderme o simplemente podrías darte la vuelta y dejarme allí tirado… no quiero volver a las calles, Sam, preferiría morir antes que eso.

\- ¿En verdad crees que podría irme y dejarte aquí? – exclamó sintiéndose ofendido por la falta de confianza por parte de Dean, aunque no podía juzgarlo - Tampoco quiero que regreses a las calles y voy a hacer lo imposible para evitarlo, te lo prometo.

Dean miró al suelo y asintió, abriendo la puerta del auto, dispuesto a enfrentar sus miedos de una vez por todas. Sam sonrió triunfante e imitó los movimientos de Dean, así juntos caminaron al interior del lugar.

Había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, todos entrando y saliendo, corriendo por todos lados, cargando cientos de bolsas y llevando trajes costosos. Este no era su lugar, Dean no podía dejar de pensar. Estaba aterrado, aturdido y muriendo de ansiedad… al menos tenía el consuelo de que Sam seguía a su lado.

De pronto para su sorpresa, la mano de Sam atrapó la suya, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de manera reconfortante – así no vas a perderte – dijo con una tímida sonrisa – puedes estar tranquilo.

Dean miró sorprendido al otro por su inesperada dulzura, pero pronto se encontró sonriendo, Sam era tan impredecible y eso era lo que más amaba de él. Aquel gesto hizo que todo cambiara, su perspectiva, su forma negativa de ver las cosas, de pronto todo parecía un sueño donde estaba viviendo una vida normal, caminando de la mano con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Aquello le hacía olvidarse de toda la gente, el ruido y sus miradas, además del miedo y la angustia que sentía.

Entraron a un almacén de ropa masculina, donde afortunadamente había pocas personas. Sam comenzó a caminar alrededor de las camisas de cuadros, examinando su precio y su tamaño.

\- ¿Por qué no te pruebas estas? – dijo alegremente mientras sostenía un par de camisas de cuadros grises y azules.

\- Hombre, no voy a vestirme igual que tú – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Era difícil conocer el gusto de Dean ya que siempre lo había visto vestir harapos, cualquier cosa que encontrase en la basura y le sirviera para protegerlo del frio, también solía comer cualquier cosa que se le sirviera y usar cualquier prenda que Sam le ofrecía. Se dio cuenta de que lo único que sabía de Dean era el tipo de música que disfrutaba escuchar, por tanto esa era su oportunidad para conocer a Dean, la persona que viviría a su lado por un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tal esa de ahí? – Dean sonrió mientras señalaba una camiseta de algodón y mangas largas que llevaba escrito en el pecho National pornographic.

\- ¿Qué eres, un adolescente? – se burló Sam - ¿No crees que somos algo mayores para eso?

\- Pensé que fuiste tú quien dijo que me divirtiera.

Sam suspiró, al menos Dean estaba siguiendo uno de sus consejos.

\- ¿Y qué dices de esos? Están a mitad de precio – Dean señaló un par de shorts blancos con enormes flores rojas.

\- ¿Podrías por lo menos escoger algo para el invierno?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo? Tal vez el próximo año podamos ir a la playa.

\- Entonces los compraremos cuando llegue el momento, no ahora.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí vas a llevarme? – preguntó con entusiasmo - Sería grandioso, ya sabes, aún no conozco el mar y me encantaría poder hacerlo algún día… sólo imagínate, Sammy, sentir la arena en los dedos, ver chicos y chicas sexys en traje de baño… y vamos estoy seguro de que tú no te quedas atrás.

Sam sonrió con ternura y diversión, Dean no paraba de hablar, tan emocionado como un niño pequeño, tal vez sintiendo por primera vez la cantidad de oportunidades que se abrirían ante él a partir de ahora, dándose cuenta de cuánto cambiaría su vida y que por fin podría ser feliz.

\- De acuerdo, lo prometo, iremos el próximo año.

\- ¿De verdad? – exclamó emocionado – hombre, podría besarte ahora mismo.

Dean se acercó a Sam de manera juguetona y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, a lo que Sam comenzó a retorcerse, molesto y feliz a la vez de que Dean por fin hubiese recuperado su fuerza – oye, por favor guarda tus besos para cuando estemos en casa.

Ambos tardaron casi un minuto en darse cuenta de lo que Sam acababa de decir. El rostro del más alto se pintó de un rojo intenso y su expresión se congeló – oh dios, mira lo que me has hecho decir – exclamó avergonzado, en especial al ver las carcajadas de Dean y la risas disimuladas de los otros hombres que se hallaban cerca, comprando ropa para el invierno.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres, Sammy – murmuró en broma, a lo que Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Dean ¿podrías dejarlo por favor?

Dean volvió a reír, concentrándose en la tarea de buscar ropa que se ajustara a su tamaño y su personalidad, lo cual no había hecho en muchos años, ya ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que solía gustarle, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Sam tenía razón, no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

Al final salieron de allí con unas cuatro camisas de diferente color, algunas camisetas de bandas de rock, varios pares de _jeans_ , un par de pantalones elegantes, botas, zapatos deportivos, zapatos elegantes, ropa interior e incluso una corbata. También llevaron abrigos, guantes y gorros, completamente listos para el invierno. Tal vez Sam estaba gastando demasiado dinero, pero no parecía importarle mucho, aún lucía alegre y con deseos de comprar toda la tienda.

Salieron de allí cargados de bolsas, tomados de la mano como si de una pareja feliz se tratara y caminaron juntos hasta un restaurante, donde Dean lo sorprendió ordenando una enorme hamburguesa con doble queso, papas fritas, un batido de fresa y un pie de manzana para el postre.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a enfermar con eso? – preguntó Sam levantando una ceja, observando con diversión la manera en que Dean devoraba su hamburguesa con mordidas enormes, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, estaba feliz de que Dean estuviese actuando como él mismo, sin ninguna enfermedad que nublara su mente ni la permanente depresión que solía sufrir al vivir en las calles.

\- No importa, vale la pena – respondió con la boca llena, enseñando todo el bolo alimenticio. Sam se limitó a sonreír y regresó a su sándwich de pollo.

Luego fueron a la tienda de música a comprar algunos discos para Dean, quien saltaba emocionado de un lado a otro con la misma alegría de un niño en una juguetería. Escogió al menos cuatro de ellos antes de decidir que se hallaba demasiado cansado para continuar caminando, Sam podía notarlo por sus pasos lentos y la palidez en su rostro, pero lo más importante era que Dean aún sonreía y la angustia había desaparecido por completo de su postura.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? – preguntó Sam, aunque la respuesta sería obvia.

\- Sí, creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. De todos modos tenías razón, fue divertido.

Sam sólo sonrió antes de tomarlo de la mano y caminar con pasos lentos hacia el impala, al parecer él tampoco quería que el día acabara, había pasado tanto tiempo sumido en la depresión por la muerte de Jessica que había olvidado lo que se sentía divertirse y olvidarse de las preocupaciones – me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, también me divertí.

Sam soltó la mano de Dean para dejar las bolsas en el maletero, sin embargo cuando se disponía a entrar al auto, fue atacado por el fuerte abrazo de Dean, quien sin previo aviso rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

– Sammy – murmuró con la voz quebrada, inhalando el aroma de su colonia impregnado en su chaqueta – en verdad agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, nunca había sido tan feliz antes de encontrarte de nuevo, te prometo que encontraré la forma de pagártelo.

Sam sonrió con nerviosismo y dudoso correspondió al abrazo, acariciando ligeramente los hombros de Dean – está bien, no necesito dinero.

\- No hablaba de dinero, existen muchas formas de hacer feliz a alguien.

Sam estaba a punto de responder, decirle que no era necesario, que ahora mismo él también era feliz, pero el sonido de algunas risitas masculinas con tono burlón interrumpieron el momento emotivo que se llevaba a cabo en medio del estacionamiento. Sam se apartó bruscamente de Dean, dándose la vuelta para ver a un par de jóvenes aparentemente de su misma edad, burlándose y murmurando entre ellos.

\- Lo siento ¿interrumpimos algo? – dijo el más alto de ellos, que aún estaba lejos de alcanzar la estatura de Sam – pueden continuar si quieren, hay un motel a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

\- Es asombroso, Luci, quien hubiese imaginado que Sam Winchester correspondería a los sentimientos de un simple vagabundo – comentó el otro - Oh, no, no se avergüencen, en realidad hacen una bonita pareja.

\- Sí, al igual que ustedes – respondió Dean con el mismo sarcasmo.

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír, entonces Sam y Dean lograron reconocerlos por el sonido de sus risas, ya que sus voces y su físico habían cambiado considerablemente desde entonces.

\- ¿Crowley y Lucifer? ¿Es enserio? - exclamó Dean con molestia, no estando dispuesto a permitirse ser fastidiado por quienes solían ser sus peones en la secundaria.

\- Oh ¿nos recuerdas? Eso es adorable – exclamó Lucifer - ¿Sabes? Estoy realmente asombrado, después de todo lo que le hiciste, Sam ha podido enamorarse de ti.

\- ¿Así que ahora son pareja? – continuó Crowley- enhorabuena, Dean. Aunque me sorprende que Sam se haya conformado con tan poco. quiero decir, en la secundaría solías tener dinero y popularidad, por eso podías manejar a las personas a tu antojo, pero ahora… mírate, sólo eres un mendigo, sucio, tonto y enfermo ¿qué podría quedar de bueno en ti? Ni siquiera eres una buena persona… la manera en que nos manipulabas cuando íbamos a la secundaria, no es algo que una buena persona haría… así que me pregunto ¿qué pudo haber visto Sam en ti?

Así que todo se trataba del resentimiento, el mismo rencor al que Sam se aferraba aún después de terminar la secundaria, creía que Crowley y Lucifer eran sus amigos, pero se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado estaba en el momento en que lo perdió todo y ambos le dieron la espalda, aún así nunca pensó que los estuviese manipulando de alguna manera.

\- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Dean con una sonrisa torcida - estás celoso de que alguien haya logrado ver algo bueno en mí, porque ustedes dos… dan asco, incluso más que yo.

\- Auch – exclamó Lucifer fingiendo dolor - ¿no se te ocurre un peor insulto? ¿y acaso tu novio no piensa defenderte? Tal vez no le interesas tanto como pensábamos.

\- ¡Él no es mi novio! – gritó Sam enfadado, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y su expresión torcida en un gesto de asco.

\- Oh Dean, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos eso? – ambos hombres rompieron en risas, sintiéndose orgullosos al ver la expresión herida en el rostro de Dean – todo este tiempo estuviste presumiendo por algo que ni siquiera tenías, eres patético, incluso Sam siente asco de tenerte a su lado. Recuérdalo Dean, todo esto que vives ahora, es tu karma por todo lo que hiciste en la secundaria, a todos nosotros.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Dean – se despidió Crowley – y Sam, espero que seas lo suficientemente listo para subir a ese auto y alejarte de este vagabundo que te aseguro que sólo está a tu lado por interés.

Entonces se marcharon, dejando a un Sam aturdido y a un Dean humillado e iracundo- ¿qué demonios pasa con ellos? – Murmuró Sam mientras subía al impala, pero Dean en lugar de seguirlo, se quedó de pie afuera, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – Dean ¿qué estás esperando? vamos, sube.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que suba? Porque parecías estar de acuerdo con lo que ellos decían – dijo Dean escupiendo ira al hablar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que quiero que subas.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me apoyaste? ¿por qué tuviste que decirles eso?

\- ¡Debido a que es la verdad! – gritó comenzando a perder la paciencia – y no quiero que la gente se lleve una mala imagen de mí.

\- Hablas como si ser gay fuera una mala cosa.

\- No es algo malo, Dean, pero es algo que no soy.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, mirando a Dean como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

\- Te avergüenzas de mí y de lo que soy, te avergüenza haber salido con un hombre homosexual, te avergüenza que haya sido un sucio vagabundo y te avergüenza porque aún ves en mí la persona que solía ser en la secundaria.

\- Dean, por favor entra al maldito auto, estás armando un espectáculo.

Había unas pocas personas en el estacionamiento, mirando la discusión entre ambos hombres, algunos con diversión, otros con preocupación, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiesen ir a los golpes. Pero a Dean poco le importaba, le dolía el hecho de que Sam no hubiese negado que se avergonzaba de él y que le importase más la opinión de los demás por encima de sus sentimientos.

Dean se rindió y entro al impala, apenas controlando su fuerza al cerrar la puerta, no iba perder su tiempo discutiendo con alguien que poco se interesaba por él y sus sentimientos.

\- Dean… - comenzó Sam una vez estuvieron a salvo de las miradas curiosas de la gente.

\- Sólo cállate y conduce – fue la fría respuesta de Dean. Con esto Sam asintió y condujo de vuelta a casa sin decir una palabra.

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a Guest, Luciana y MCarreant por sus palabras de apoyo y sus observaciones, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

Al llegar a casa, sin darle a Sam la oportunidad de decir nada, Dean se encerró en su habitación. No se preocupó por tomar su ropa nueva y sus discos, ni se preocupó por ayudarle a Sam a llevar las bolsas adentro, tampoco salió para cenar, negándose a responder a sus llamados.

Sam nunca había visto a Dean enfadarse de tal manera, aunque por supuesto, esto se debía al hecho de que antes temía ser expulsado y regresar a su vida de vagabundo, pero ahora que sabía que Sam no haría tal cosa, no tenía problema alguno en mostrarse tal cual era: un completo desagradecido.

Sam había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que Dean se sintiera cómodo, lo había rescatado de las calles, le había salvado la vida, le había ofrecido un techo, comida y una cama caliente, lo había cuidado durante su enfermedad, le había dado consuelo cuando lo necesitaba y le había comprado ropa nueva ¿y cómo le agradecía Dean?: haciendo un berrinche en medio de la calle con decenas de espectadores.

Sam se frotó las sienes sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza aplastar su cráneo. Si tenía suerte Dean bajaría pronto para disculparse al darse cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, esperaba que el tiempo a solas le sirviera para reflexionar y darse cuenta de ello.

Pero pasaron las horas y Dean no bajó para disculparse, tampoco para enfrentarse a él. Sam estaba a punto de subir, desesperado por saber algo del otro, pero de pronto lo vio bajar, vestido con su chaqueta, gorro y guantes para el frío, llevando la pequeña bolsa con las pocas pertenencias que tenía antes de que fuesen de compras en la tarde.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sam con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de temor.

\- Me voy con Cas, tal vez debí haber tomado esa decisión en cuanto me lo propuso.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto incrédulo.

\- ¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?

\- ¿No crees que estás exagerando las cosas?

\- No voy a quedarme en casa de alguien que siente asco de mí y se avergüenza de lo que soy.

\- Dean, sabes que lo que dijeron Crowley y Lucifer no es cierto, ellos sólo pretendían hacerte enojar.

\- ¿Si piensas eso entonces por qué no me apoyaste? Me defendiste de tu padre el otro día, pero esta vez dejaste que me humillaran e incluso estuviste de acuerdo con ellos.

\- Yo no estuve de acuerdo con ellos.

\- ¡No dijiste nada! – gritó lleno de ira y decepción - y esa mirada en tu rostro, tan llena de asco y vergüenza… no creas que no me di cuenta. Te importa más lo que piensen los demás que lo que yo pueda estar sintiendo.

\- Eso no es cierto, Dean, sabes que me preocupo por ti ¡te lo he dado todo, maldita sea!

\- Me has dado cosas materiales, pero sabes que no es lo que quiero – su voz comenzó a apagarse y a quebrarse un poco al final.

\- Dean, por Dios, sabes que no puedo darte lo que me pides – ahora la conversación comenzaba a desviarse a un lugar oscuro.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque no eres gay? Vamos Sam, ambos sabemos que eso es una mierda. Si no te sintieras atraído por los hombres jamás habrías tenido sexo conmigo esa noche.

\- Estaba ebrio, Dean, por favor entiende, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos eso jamás hubiese sucedido.

\- Deja de mentir, no creas que no he notado la manera en que me miras, cuando me ducho, cuando me ayudas a vestirme, incluso te he visto observándome cuando crees que estoy dormido.

\- Creo que estás delirando de nuevo, debería llamar a Castiel – pero las mejillas de Sam ardían de vergüenza por alguna razón.

\- ¿Por qué lo niegas, Sam? ¿qué es lo que tanto te avergüenza de mí? ¿es porque no tengo nada? ¿es por lo que solía ser? ¡Sólo dímelo!

\- ¡No me avergüenzo de ti, Dean! ¡me avergüenza lo que siento por ti! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que sus pulmones explotarían. Apenas fue consciente de la mirada perpleja de Dean y apenas fue consciente del significado de sus palabras – Oh dios, mira lo que me has hecho decir, siempre me haces decir ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – sus ojos verdes brillaban con esperanza y cientos de emociones que habían erradicado la ira de su interior.

\- Oh no me hagas repetirlo, es vergonzoso.

\- No, no, por favor, dilo de nuevo – quería volverlo a escuchar, saber que había sido real, que no se trataba de uno de sus delirios.

\- Escuchaste bien lo que dije ¿Te gusta hacerme esto? ¿disfrutas verme avergonzado?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Sammy?

\- Yo… - era demasiado tarde para retractarse, ya no había vuelta atrás, Dean descubriría sus más profundos pensamientos a como diese lugar – me gustas, Dean, no sé cómo ni por qué, simplemente me gustas. Es repugnante pero quiero besarte todo el tiempo, me provoca náuseas el hecho de que quiera verte desnudo y tocarte, y es horriblemente confuso el hecho de que te quiero y te odio al mismo tiempo, a veces quiero verte sufrir pero odio la idea de que alguien pueda hacerte daño ¿ahora entiendes por qué me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos?

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – los ojos verdes de Dean brillaban con miles de emociones contrarias– estuve deseando tantos años que me encontraras y me dijeras que me quieres.

\- No fue fácil, Dean, mis sentimientos son demasiado confusos ¿quién podría creer que es posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo? Es una locura ¿no te parece?

Dean rio sin humor, aún en estado de shock, dejando su bolsa olvidada en las escaleras y dejando caer su propio cuerpo sobre los escalones, demasiado cansado para continuar de pie. Había tenido demasiada actividad para un solo día, no recordaba haberse movido tanto desde que comenzó su enfermedad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sam, pensando por primera vez en el otro, pero Dean ignoró su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es más grande, Sammy, el odio o el amor que sientes por mí? Porque si es el odio, me iré, te juró que me iré, dejaré que me olvides y que finjas que nunca estuve aquí… si eso es lo que prefieres.

Sam lo consideró durante algunos segundos, tal vez todo habría sido mejor de no haber conocido a Dean; no habrían confusiones, ni pensamientos contradictorios que fuesen en contra de su propia esencia, tampoco habrían discusiones, ni momentos de tensión… sólo quedaría un vacío enorme, el mismo vacío que Jessica había dejado tras su muerte y que sólo Dean podía llenar, la misma vida monótona y aburrida, dedicado sólo a su trabajo y a los encuentros casuales con su padre, a quien apenas soportaba.

\- ¡No lo sé, Dean! – gritó con frustración, tirando de sus cabellos.

\- ¿Podrías tomar una decisión en tu maldita vida? No puedes dejar que las cosas simplemente pasen, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que decidir lo que es mejor para ti, tienes que decirme lo que piensas o de lo contrario nunca lo sabré… y por favor háblame con la verdad.

\- Quiero que te vayas… quiero que te vayas y que finjamos que esto nunca paso – la mirada herida en el rostro de Dean era devastadora, como si hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de su pecho. Sam decidió no dejarlo sufrir por más tiempo y continuó – pero sé que no podría seguir en pie si te vas, así que no puedo permitirme perderte.

\- Sam, no te entiendo…

\- Tampoco yo, créeme, pero lo único que sé es que no puedo dejarte ir. No quiero que te vayas.

Sam pensó que Dean continuaría discutiendo, lanzando reproches para siempre, pero esta vez en su lugar, corrió a sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra su pecho – eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, Sammy, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Te prometo que no voy a irme y voy a lograr que dejes de odiarme algún día.

Los ojos verde azul se encontraron con la mirada verde penetrante, aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes que tanto amaba ver y no pudo resistir corresponder al abrazo del otro, sostenerlo fuertemente entre sus brazos e inhalar el aroma de su cabello aún por encima del gorro gris que cubría su cabeza.

Dudoso, Sam se atrevió a tomar el rostro del otro entre sus manos y besó sus labios con ternura, probando el sabor dulce y delicioso. Días antes pensó que los encontraría desagradables, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era la mejor sensación que había experimentado.

Ambos compartieron las mismas sensaciones, la misma sensación de vértigo en sus estómagos, las mismas cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, la sangre circulando ruidosamente dentro de sus oídos, el mismo calor en sus rostros y el mismo placer.

\- ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad? – preguntó Dean en cuanto los labios de Sam se lo permitieron.

\- Tal vez, lo intentaré – respondió, aun acariciando su rostro pálido y cansado – ven vamos arriba, tienes que descansar, no podemos abusar de tu salud de esa manera, recuerda que aún estás en recuperación.

Dean asintió y le permitió guiarlo de vuelta a su habitación. Dejó que Sam le ayudara a cambiarse, aunque sus manos temblaban nerviosas al tocar su cuerpo, y permitió que le ayudara a recostarse sobre su cama. Se hallaba agotado pero no quería que la noche terminara.

\- Dean – comenzó Sam, acurrucándose a su lado en la cama como tantas noches lo habían hecho – siento no haberte defendido antes, tenía tanta vergüenza de admitir lo que siento por ti que no pensé que podría hacerte sentir de esa manera.

\- Está bien, eso ya no importa – respondió el otro con una sonrisa, posando su cabeza en el pecho de Sam, como tantas noches había soñado – a pesar de la discusión y aunque suene tonto, hoy ha sido el día más especial de mi vida, gracias por eso, Sammy.

\- Bueno, eso va a cambiar, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vamos a tener muchos momentos especiales a partir de ahora, ya verás.

Dean sonrió y levantó su cabeza para besar a Sam – me gusta cómo suena eso.

\- Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto y aceptar esta parte de mí.

\- Claro, todo el que necesites, iremos despacio, te lo prometo.

Sam sonrió con gratitud y en cuestión de pocos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, enredados en los brazos del otro, respirando su aroma y permitiendo ser arrullados por los suaves ronquidos del otro. Era increíble como minutos antes habían estado discutiendo acaloradamente y ahora se hallaban acurrucados en la cama, haciendo planes para el futuro.

ooOoo

Cuando Dean despertó en la mañana, su primera acción fue palpar el colchón en busca del enorme cuerpo tibio y musculoso que debía encontrarse acurrucado a su lado; pero en su lugar sólo halló una cama vacía. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar en su pecho con angustia y desesperación; temía que todo pudiese haber sido sólo un sueño, aquellos que se sentían demasiado reales cuando se hallaba enfermo… o tal vez Sam habría recuperado el sentido y se habría marchado, probablemente para buscar la forma menos dolorosa de dejarlo.

Se levantó con rapidez, arrepintiéndose al sentir su vista nublarse y la familiar presión en su cráneo. Tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta mientras el mareo desaparecía, respirando profundo y cerrando sus ojos. Entonces escuchó un ruido que provenía de abajo, algo similar a un sollozo, el cual desgarró su pecho y encendió todas las alarmas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Sammy? – preguntó con preocupación mientras bajaba con cuidado las escaleras.

Sentado en el sofá, aún llevando sus pijamas, estaba Sam, sosteniendo una vieja foto de Jessica en sus manos, sus ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro hasta caer en el vidrio del portarretrato.

\- Sammy ¿estás bien? – preguntó Dean tomando asiento a su lado. Pensó que tal vez no era una buena idea teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido la vez anterior, pero se permitió relajarse al ver que en esta ocasión no estaba la botella de licor sobre la mesa de café.

Sam miró al otro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras secaba sus propias lágrimas, sonrío al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro de Dean y dejó la foto sobre la mesa – estoy bien, sólo un poco nostálgico.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Sam asintió nuevamente – sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, Dean – respondió, tomando la mano del otro hombre entre las suyas – Yo… sólo me preguntaba qué pensaría Jessica si pudiera vernos ahora.

\- ¿En serio? Sammy, sabes que no le estás siendo infiel ¿es así como te sientes?

\- Un poco, tal vez. Siento que aún es demasiado pronto para encontrar a alguien más.

\- No lo es, Sam, ha pasado el tiempo justo. Sé que aún estás sanando y que aún te duele, pero puedo ayudarte… y Jessica debe saberlo. Estoy seguro de que está feliz de que tengas la oportunidad de seguir adelante y ser feliz… aunque sea conmigo.

\- Tienes razón, suena como algo que ella diría – rio con tristeza y dejó que Dean besara su mano con ternura. Dean tenía tanta razón, esa era su única oportunidad para ser feliz y olvidarse de todo el dolor que aún sentía… aunque no sería nada fácil.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?

\- Sí… vamos a preparar juntos el desayuno y a ver películas por el resto del día ¿suena bien? – dijo en un intento por disipar la preocupación de Dean.

\- Suena excelente, siempre y cuando me dejes abrazarte.

\- Eres pegajoso ¿sabías? – dijo Sam en broma mientras se dirigían a la cocina

Dean estaba realmente feliz de que Sam no estuviese llorando más, odiaba ver esa expresión destrozada en su rostro y haría lo imposible para evitar verla de nuevo.

ooOoo

Habían terminado su segunda película cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos jóvenes compartieron miradas molestas, estaban demasiado cómodos y ninguno parecía querer abrir la puerta.

\- Ve a ver – instó Dean, pero Sam en su lugar sólo resopló.

\- Sólo ignóralo, se irá en cualquier momento.

\- Podría ser tu padre – Sam se encogió de hombros sin interés.

\- De acuerdo, iré a ver – murmuró Dean sin mucho entusiasmo, levantándose del sofá con lentitud.

\- ¡Cas! – Sam escuchó la exclamación alegre de Dean una vez que abrió la puerta y aunque quisiera negarlo, sintió algo removerse en su interior, algo muy similar a los celos ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo su primo allí?

\- Hola, Dean – saludó el otro con tono neutral, entonces sus ojos hallaron a Sam, envuelto en una gruesa manta, recostado en el sofá – Hola, Sam.

\- Estábamos haciendo una maratón de películas ¿te nos unes? – preguntó Dean con entusiasmo.

\- Será en otra ocasión, hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Sam preocupado ante el tono serio que usaba Castiel, aunque tuvo que recordarse que era el único que sabía usar.

\- Hablé con Gabriel, quiere que vayas hoy para hablar acerca del trabajo – le dijo a Dean, cuyos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Una entrevista de trabajo?

\- Algo parecido, quiere evaluar tus habilidades.

De pronto Dean se sintió nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado – De acuerdo, voy a prepararme ¿qué debería usar?

\- Supongo que cualquier cosa estará bien con él – respondió Castiel – su presentación personal tampoco suele ser la mejor.

\- Bien, regreso en un segundo.

\- Iré contigo – dijo Sam, no se sentiría tranquilo al dejar que Dean se marchara a solas con Castiel.

\- No te preocupes, Sammy, puedo vestirme solo – pero al parecer Dean no era lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta.

\- Lo sé, no me refiero a eso. Te llevaré a ver a Gabriel.

\- No es necesario, Sam, puedo encargarme de eso – dijo Castiel.

\- Quiero acompañarlo – respondió con tono autoritario y Castiel no tuvo más opción que estar de acuerdo.

Mientras conducían, Sam no pudo evitar notar cuán apuesto lucía Dean con la ropa nueva que habían comprado. Era la primera vez que lo veía usar algo que encajara en su cuerpo y podía ver que aquellos _jeans_ ajustados resaltaban sus músculos y le hacían verse mucho menos delgado, además aquella chaqueta color avellana combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verdes.

La repostería de Gabriel era lo suficientemente amplia y limpia, en el mostrador había cientos de postres coloridos y apartemente deliciosos, haciendo que los ojos de Dean brillaran con emoción y su boca se hiciera agua.

\- Oh Sammy, mira esto – dijo Dean, señalando un flan de chocolate y vainilla que daba vueltas en el mostrador de vidrio – tenemos que probarlo.

\- Por supuesto, más tarde tendrán tiempo de probar el postre que deseen, la casa invita – respondió una cálida voz en el fondo del lugar.

Sentado en una mesa, leyendo un viejo cómic se hallaba un hombre rubio, de estatura mediana y rasgos graciosos.

\- Gabriel – Saludó Cas sin mucho entusiasmo – este es Dean… y ya conoces a Sam, su compañero.

\- ¿Compañero sentimental? – preguntó Gabriel guiñando un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a ambos chicos.

\- No me refería a eso – aclaró Castiel.

\- Oh, entonces me disculpo por mi error – dijo tras una fuerte carcajada – pero por la forma en que se sonrojaron puedo decir que hay algo más ¿verdad?

Dean miró a Sam como si esperase que dijera algo, pero por supuesto, Sam sentiría demasiada vergüenza de admitirlo.

\- En realidad sí somos pareja – admitió Sam para la enorme sorpresa de Dean… y de Castiel, cuyos ojos azules se agrandaron y su boca se abrió de manera exagerada. Por otro lado, Dean se halló sonriendo como un tonto, no sabía con certeza qué clase de relación tenía ahora con Sam, así que escucharlo salir de sus labios le hacía sentirse feliz y orgulloso.

\- Lo sabía, felicitaciones entonces, hacen una gran pareja. Ahora, Dean ¿Quieres seguirme? Prepararás algún postre para mí y si me gusta, el trabajo es tuyo. Pero te advierto, tengo un paladar exquisito – Dean asintió nervioso y se despidió de Sam con un ademán antes de seguir a Gabriel hacia una habitación al fondo del lugar.

\- ¿Así que es cierto? – preguntó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño hacia Sam - ¿Dean y tú están juntos ahora?

\- Sí, es cierto, aunque es algo muy reciente.

\- Debo reconocer que nunca imaginé que esto llegara a suceder.

\- ¿Pensaste que con el tiempo Dean simplemente dejaría de amarme y entonces tendrías tu oportunidad? – La pregunta tenía la intención de provocar a Castiel, pero el médico pareció no darse cuenta o no afectarle en absoluto.

\- Sí, tal vez en el fondo deseaba que eso sucediera, pero ahora sé que nunca tendré oportunidad con Dean… de todos modos, ¿Cómo sucedió? Pensé que no te interesaba.

\- Fueron muchas cosas. Yo… sentía algo por él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no era fácil admitirlo. Quiero decir, habían sucedido tantas cosas entre nosotros que…

\- Era más fácil fingir que lo odiabas a reconocer que sentías algo por él – Castiel completó la frase, con las mismas palabras que Dean había usado para justificar su comportamiento durante la secundaria.

\- Así es, pero al final discutimos y en algún momento en medio de la ira, todos esos sentimientos simplemente brotaron de mis labios. Fue una sorpresa incluso para mí.

\- ¿En verdad quieres esto? ¿estás seguro?

\- Sólo sé que no quiero perder a Dean y a pesar de todo, quiero que sea feliz.

Castiel sonrió complacido y sus ojos azules miraron a Sam con calidez – yo también, me gusta verlo feliz y puedo ver que ahora mismo lo es, por lo tanto no voy a interponerme entre ustedes si eso te preocupa.

\- Gracias – respondió Sam con sinceridad – puedes seguir siendo su amigo y su médico, estoy seguro de que Dean te aprecia de alguna manera.

Castiel asintió con una sonrisa llena de tristeza; lo que había sentido por Dean en cuanto lo vio, fue algo que no tenía explicación, algo que nunca le había sucedido con otra persona, había visto su verdadera esencia, su fortaleza, su vulnerabilidad, todo a través de su máscara, simplemente esos ojos verdes no podían fingir y eso fue lo que había enamorado a Castiel en primer lugar. Pero era consciente de que Dean amaba a Sam y era mucho más feliz a su lado, podía ver que Sam lo amaba también, aunque aún le costara admitirlo y sabía que algún día lograría aceptarlo… por eso estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Dean para siempre y seguir a su lado sólo como un amigo.

.

Pasado algo más de una hora, Dean salió de la habitación con Gabriel a su espalda. Llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Sam con emoción antes de correr en su dirección.

\- El trabajo es mío ¿puedes creerlo, Sam?

\- Nunca lo dudé – respondió con sinceridad.

Dean lo besó de manera fugaz en los labios, sonriendo a Sam con dulzura – este es el mejor trabajo del mundo, hombre, estoy rodeado de postre y tienen pie de todos los sabores.

\- Te vas a engordar – se burló Sam, era asombroso ver cómo Dean a veces podía comportarse como un niño.

\- Me amarás aunque esté obeso y lo sabes.

Sam sonrió, le agradaba el hecho de que cada día descubría más y más la verdadera personalidad de Dean, la cual solía ser tan diferente al Dean que conoció durante la secundaria o el Dean enfermo y deprimido que albergó en su casa durante tanto tiempo. Este nuevo Dean ahora era alegre, fuerte, tierno y entusiasta, con una personalidad infantil, y aunque a veces molesta, era justo lo que necesitaba en su vida para superar su propia depresión causada por la muerte de Jessica.

Definitivamente no podía permitirse perderlo de nuevo.

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a Guest y a MCarrent por sus comentarios, los cuales siempre me animan a continuar, también a aquellos que siguen esta historia que pronto se acerca a su final. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al despertar en la mañana, Dean se encontró con el rostro de Sam a centímetros del suyo, mirándolo con detenimiento y con la tristeza marcada en su bonito rostro, aquella expresión que Dean odiaba ver reflejada en sus ojitos, aquella que le hacía pensar que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de borrarla y remplazarla por una sonrisa brillante, la cual lastimosamente pocas veces lograba ver.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sammy? – Sam asintió en silencio y fingió una sonrisa - ¿otra vez estás pensando en Jessica?

Dean sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho al pensarse como el remplazo de Jessica, como alguien a quien Sam sólo mantenía a su lado para intentar inútilmente llenar el vacío que la otra chica había dejado con su muerte, pero en realidad era ella a quien aún amaba. Era tonto y desagradable sentir celos de un fantasma, pero era la realidad y no podía controlar sus pensamientos.

\- No, estoy pensando en ti – declaró Sam para su sorpresa.

\- De seguro no puede ser algo bueno.

Sam sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Dean con extraña dulzura - ¿Sam, estás bien? – volvió a preguntar, extrañado por su comportamiento.

\- Estaba pensando en todo el daño que te causé y cómo a pesar de eso aún sigues a mi lado ¿Sabes? A veces tengo pesadillas, te veo en el callejón en frente de esta casa, muriendo de hambre y de frío, enfermo, alucinando, solo, asustado… y yo simplemente me quedo a mirar cómo te congelas, cómo la nieve te cubre por completo, hasta que sólo quedan tus ojos a la vista, mirándome con la misma adoración de siempre, sin culparme de nada. ¿Cómo lo haces, Dean? ¿Cómo puedes seguir como si nada hubiese pasado? yo mismo te puse en esa situación, te saqué de las calles para luego echarte allí de nuevo y eso casi te costó la vida ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?

\- Porque ya te perdoné, Sammy – respondió Dean con dulzura – siempre entendí que era normal que me odiaras por lo que te hice años atrás, yo también fui cruel y te hice mucho daño, por eso de cierta forma sentía que lo merecía. Además, a diferencia tuya, nunca sentí que fuera tu responsabilidad cuidarme. Dios, Sammy, viví en las calles durante 5 años, por supuesto que debías pensar que podía cuidarme a mí mismo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que era mi responsabilidad! no ves a alguien que conoces morir en las calles y simplemente te quedas de brazos cruzados.

\- Y tú no hiciste eso, no te quedaste de brazos cruzados, aquí estoy yo, vivo y sano gracias a ti.

\- Pero tardé demasiado…

\- Sam – Dean lo tomó de las manos y besó sus dedos largos y delicados – es más lo que te debo que lo que debería reprocharte. Si no fuera por ti no tendría un hogar, un empleo y la mejor pareja; probablemente ni siquiera seguiría con vida.

\- Ojalá pudiera verlo de esa manera – Sam suspiró, pasando sus manos temblorosas a lo largo de su propio cabello.

\- Yo ya te perdoné, Sammy ¿Cuándo piensas perdonarte a ti mismo?

\- ¿Tú ya lo hiciste? ¿Te perdonaste a ti mismo?

\- Sí, siento que ambos nos hemos hecho daño el uno al otro, por lo tanto estamos a mano, ya no hay deuda. Soy feliz contigo, Sammy, y eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo.

Sam sonrió, inclinándose en la cama para besar los labios de Dean - ¿Por qué tardé tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy de tenerte?

\- Eres demasiado lento, ya te lo había dicho.

Sam sonrió y continuó besando el rostro de Dean, sintiendo que su pecho explotaría de tanto amor. Hacía poco tiempo aún culpaba a Dean por demasiadas cosas, pero conforme avanzó el tiempo y su relación, la culpa se trasladó a sí mismo, donde debía permanecer por todo el daño que había causado a quien ahora era su pareja. Pensaba que le sería difícil perdonar a Dean, pero ahora le era difícil no amarlo más con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no había odio, ni rencor, sólo una inmensa culpa y la necesidad de hacer feliz al otro.

\- Sammy, estás demasiado afectuoso esta mañana… aunque me gusta, pero es raro viniendo de ti.

\- Sólo estaba pensando que es hora de hacer lo nuestro oficial.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó entusiasmado, había esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo, mientras Sam aprendía a reconocerse a sí mismo como bisexual y admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente.

\- Sí, estoy seguro y hoy es el día perfecto.

Días antes Sam había recibido la invitación para pasar la noche de navidad en casa de su padre y su actual esposa, toda la familia había sido invitada para una cena familiar, aunque la invitación no decía nada acerca de Dean, Sam pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para llevarlo y contárselo todo a su familia, aunque Dean no estaba tan seguro de ello.

ooOoo

Era una noche fría de nieve, lo cual hizo estremecer a ambos jóvenes al bajar del auto. Se miraron con nerviosismo antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta, no se tomaron de las manos, ni se besaron, querían darle la noticia a John Winchester antes de que él pudiese deducirlo por su cuenta.

Fue Kate Milligan quien abrió la puerta, sonriendo con dulzura al ver a ambos chicos de pie en su puerta - ¡Sam! Te estábamos esperando, pasa por favor.

Ambos chicos saludaron cortésmente antes de abrirse paso dentro de la casa, la cual Dean pudo notar que era mucho más grande y elegante que la de Sam, aunque menos cálida y acogedora. Vio maravillado el enorme árbol en medio de la sala de estar y todas las luces y adornos navideños. La cena olía deliciosa y algunas personas se hallaban sentados en los sillones y las escaleras bebiendo vino y champagne, entre ellas logró reconocer a Castiel, acompañado por su hermano y actual jefe de Dean, quienes lo saludaron con un ademán.

\- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Sam? – preguntó Kate, evaluando la apariencia de Dean con curiosidad.

\- Oh, lo siento, lo olvidaba. Kate, este es Dean – luego se dirigió a Dean con una sonrisa - ella es Kate Milligan, la esposa de Papá.

\- Es un placer Señora Milligan – dijo Dean con aquella sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquier persona fuese hombre, mujer, niño o anciano, estaba seguro de que no habría persona alguna que no cayera derretida ante esa sonrisa perfecta.

En los últimos días, Dean había recuperado todo su peso y su salud, resaltando su belleza y su perfección. Ahora había músculos firmes debajo de su chaqueta y un trasero impresionante apenas oculto bajo los _jeans_ ajustados; su rostro ahora lucía dorado y sus pecas destacaban menos en su piel, aunque su nariz lucía de un gracioso tono rosado a causa del frío. Era imposible no darse cuenta de que todos los presentes miraban a Dean con deseo, envidia o admiración, haciendo que Sam se sintiese orgulloso de tenerlo como pareja.

\- Siéntete bienvenido, Dean, iré a buscar a John.

John se hallaba discutiendo con Adam en la cima de las escaleras por lo tanto no se había percatado de la llegada de su hijo, sin embargo cuando Kate le habló de ello y su mirada se encontró con la de ambos chicos, su postura se tornó rígida y su ceño fruncido.

\- Creí haberte dicho que se trataba de una cena familiar – dijo mirando a Dean con desagrado. Todos los presentes se quedaron mortalmente callados ante la hostilidad de John.

\- ¡John! – lo reprendió Kate – no seas tan grosero con el pobre chico.

\- Que no te engañe su apariencia, Kate, conozco a este chico desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- También me alegra verte, Papá – respondió Sam con sarcasmo, sintiendo la ira hervir en sus venas ante la fría bienvenida de su padre.

\- Sam, sabes que estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, pero no me gusta la idea de que sigas viendo a este chico.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que Dean no es una mala persona? No podía venir y dejarlo solo en casa, él no se merece eso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo merece! Ni siquiera debería vivir contigo ¿no recuerdas lo que te hizo cuando iban a la secundaría?

Ahora todos los presentes seguían la conversación con interés, murmurando y sonriendo como si estuvieran presenciando una obra de teatro, haciendo que el rostro de Dean ardiera de vergüenza, sin embargo Sam y su padre se hallaban demasiado absortos en la discusión para darse por enterados.

\- Papá, eso sucedió hace más de cinco años ¿podrías superarlo? Sé que te preocupas por mí y por lo que Dean pueda hacerme, pero le he hecho más daño del que él me ha causado… y él me perdonó ¿por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo también?

Ahora Castiel y Gabriel se habían puesto de pie para apoyar a Sam y Dean en caso de que la situación lo ameritara.

\- Sam tiene razón – comentó Castiel – he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Dean y puedo asegurarle que no representa ningún peligro para Sam.

\- Por favor, viejo, sólo mírelo a los ojos, es demasiado obvio cuán enamorado está de su hijo – añadió Gabriel con su habitual sonrisa, encontrando la situación demasiado cómica.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pero al parecer John no se había tomado el comentario con la misma gracia – Dios, eso está tan mal.

\- Sammy, creo que no fue una buena idea haber venido – Dean estaba a punto de retroceder y alejarse de la casa, cuando Sam lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza.

\- Dean, prometimos que lo haríamos juntos y eso vamos a hacer, sin importar lo que piense Papá.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sam? – preguntó John, su corazón latiendo nervioso al pensar en lo que diría su hijo a continuación.

\- Yo también estoy enamorado de Dean – confesó Sam con determinación, sin vacilar ante las miradas y exclamaciones de todos los espectadores – te guste o no, Dean y yo ahora somos mucho más que amigos y no voy a echarme para atrás sólo porque no tenga tu aprobación.

Sostuvo fuertemente la mano de Dean antes de guiarlo de nuevo hacia la puerta, sintiendo la ira crecer con cada paso que daba, esperaba que su padre se mostrara un poco más comprensivo, pero la expresión llena de sorpresa y decepción en el rostro de John, decía todo lo que el hombre pensaba acerca de su relación.

De repente todos los invitados a la cena de navidad abandonaron la casa, siguiendo a Sam y a Dean con rostros sonrientes y amables.

\- ¡Sam! Hombre, felicidades por tu nueva relación – dijo uno de sus primos, un joven no mucho mayor que él mismo.

\- En serio, amigo, estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido continuar con tu vida después de todo lo que has pasado – añadió su tío, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Eres muy afortunado, es un chico muy apuesto el que tienes aquí – esta vez fue una de sus tías, halando con fuerza las mejillas sonrojadas de Dean.

\- En verdad ustedes dos son un completo desperdicio para las chicas – dijo su prima, una chica adolescente que no despegaba los ojos del cuerpo de Dean desde el momento en que llegaron.

Al parecer toda su familia se hallaba feliz por la noticia de su nueva relación aunque se tratara de otro hombre, incluso las más ancianas tomaron la noticia con una mente más abierta que la de su padre.

\- Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo – respondió Sam con una sonrisa de disculpa – pero no voy a quedarme si Dean no es bienvenido aquí.

Abrió la puerta del Impala dispuesto a marcharse, cuando de pronto la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera, Sam! – Sam cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su padre - ¿entonces es cierto? ¿ustedes dos están juntos?

\- Completamente cierto – respondió Sam.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de tus… inclinaciones?

\- Porque acabo de descubrirlo, Papá, no ha sido fácil aceptarlo ante el mundo y tú no estás ayudando en absoluto.

\- Yo… - John miró al suelo con tristeza y culpabilidad, luego miró a Dean, quien ahora parecía algo tímido, tal vez angustiado por querer agradar a su nueva familia – creo que les debo a ambos una disculpa, no tenía idea, jamás pasó por mi cabeza que ustedes….- John suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello al igual que hacía Sam cuando se hallaba nervioso – suelo ponerme un poco sobreprotector con mi hijo a veces, pero quiero confiar en su juicio, sé que es inteligente y sabrá reconocer quien es la persona indicada para él, siento lo que dije allá adentro.

Dean podía ver que John aun desconfiaba de él, pero era mayor el miedo de perder a su hijo, por eso fingiría aceptar a Dean, porque sabía que una vez que Sam encendiera el motor, probablemente no volvería a saber de él, al menos en un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Papá, o sólo lo dices porque no quieres quedar como el villano ante todos?

\- Lo digo en serio. Creo que he sido un poco rudo con Dean, pero me cuesta no recordarlo como el chico que te hacía daño durante tus años de escuela. Pero si ustedes insisten en decir que ha cambiado, entonces voy a creerles, voy a darle a Dean una oportunidad, pero te juro que si te lastima deseará no haber nacido.

\- Le prometo que no voy a lastimar a Sam, preferiría morir antes que eso – respondió Dean con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

\- Eso espero. De todos modos, deberíamos entrar de nuevo, hace frío aquí afuera y ustedes aún no han probado la cena.

Sam lo consideró durante algunos segundos, pero al final asintió con un suspiro, después de todo Dean parecía entusiasmado con la idea de celebrar la navidad, puesto que no había celebrado esta fecha desde hacía muchos años atrás.

Disfrutaron de la cena, en especial Dean, quien devoró el pavo como si fuese lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida, lo mismo sucedió con el vino y la cerveza, pues acababa de dejar sus medicamentos y por fin se sentía un hombre libre. Incluso hubo un momento para intercambiar regalos y La mirada llena de sorpresa y emoción en el rostro de Dean al darse cuenta de que también habían algunos regalos para él, valía la pena atesorarla; por parte de Sam recibió un amuleto extraño, que para muchos sería un regalo horrible, pero Dean pareció realmente encantado con él, el cual colgó de inmediato alrededor de su cuello y juró que nunca más se lo quitaría. Por parte de Castiel, recibió una chaqueta de cuero, un poco grande para su cuerpo, pero Dean se encontró maravillado con el regalo.

Volvieron a casa mucho más tarde de la media noche, cayendo profundamente dormidos al momento en que sus cuerpos tocaron el colchón; apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de la ropa incómoda y acurrucarse abrazados para darse calor.

Sam no podía estar más feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a su pareja tan alegre aquella noche, hablando con todos los invitados, descubriendo aquel nuevo don que tenía para agradar a todo el mundo. Verlo comer por montones y beber después de tanto tiempo de enfermedad, verlo sonreír y sus ojos brillar con emoción al abrir los regalos, le hacía sentir que a pesar de todo el daño que había causado podía redimirse haciéndolo feliz.

ooOoo

Dean despertó tarde en la mañana, no le sorprendió encontrarse con una cama vacía en el lugar donde Sam había dormido, después de todo, Sam solía despertarse más temprano cada mañana para ejercitar su cuerpo, temiendo que en corto plazo los músculos de Dean pudiesen llegar a ser más grandes y definidos que los suyos a pesar de que el hombre sólo comía hamburguesas por montones y se pasaba durmiendo el día entero. Sonrió al pensar en el espíritu competitivo de Sam y en lo adorable que lucía al intentar superarlo.

Quiso ver la hora en el reloj digital que reposaba en la mesita de noche, pero sus ojos se encontraron en su lugar con una pequeña cajita adornada con papel brillante, envuelto en una cinta colorida, con una tarjeta que decía "feliz navidad, Dean," sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir el regalo con curiosidad.

Adentro había sólo un par de llaves, pero no cualquiera, eran las llaves del coche de Sam, de la belleza negra que solía conducir y le hacía lucir mucho más genial de lo que era en realidad. Las manos de Dean temblaban al sostenerlas, debía ser un error.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, gritando el nombre de Sam con desesperación, descalzo y semidesnudo bajo el frío del invierno. Al final lo halló en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, sosteniendo su abdomen mientras se reía de su reacción.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Sam? ¿es una broma? Porque te juro que no es gracioso.

\- No es una broma – respondió Sam tornándose serio – sé cuánto te gusta el impala por lo tanto quería que lo tuvieras, el amuleto era sólo una distracción, este es mi verdadero regalo de navidad.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿cómo piensas llegar a trabajo?

\- Compré una motocicleta – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No estás hablando en serio – dijo Dean con una sonrisa burlona, le costaba imaginarse a Sam tan elegante y serio con su traje de trabajo, montado en una enorme motocicleta. Aunque no podía negar que la imagen en su cabeza era demasiado sensual y provocativa.

\- Es cierto, estaba harto del tráfico, llegar temprano al trabajo era toda una odisea, ahora será mucho más sencillo.

Dean miró por la ventana el auto estacionado, brillante y reluciente, tan elegante y perfecto – gracias Sammy, es el mejor regalo que jamás podría tener – exclamó mientras envolvía al chico más alto en sus brazos, procediendo a besar sus labios con pasión.

\- Sabía que te gustaría – respondió Sam con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Cada vez parecían más una pareja, una verdadera pareja que se amaba en lugar de guardarse rencor el uno al otro. Era imposible no ver el progreso en su relación, donde ya no había reproches, ya no había egoísmo, no había nada que se sobrepusiera a sus sentimientos. Al mirar atrás era imposible no ver la gran historia que se había formado entre ellos en cuestión de unos pocos meses, el gran progreso que había significado su unión, era imposible no ver cuánto habían madurado y cuantos problemas habían resuelto juntos. Ahora sólo quedaba el deseo de seguir viviendo juntos, de experimentar y ser felices, porque ambos lo merecían.

\- Entonces ¿quieres dar un paseo en mi motocicleta? – preguntó Sam con voz seductora, haciendo imposible que Dean respondiera con una negación.

\- Me encantaría.

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias a Guest, MCarreant y Luciana por sus bonitos comentarios, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo ya que el siguiente concluirá con un pequeño epílogo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epílogo**

Transcurrieron siete meses desde que Dean se hubo recuperado por completo de su enfermedad y seis meses desde que hicieron oficial su relación. Habían celebrado juntos el año nuevo y el cumpleaños de Dean poco después de aquella navidad. Sam se había encargado de hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para Dean, con cientos de personas, música, comida y bebidas por montón, sin mencionar los regalos. Era la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Dean en décadas, por lo tanto ver la alegría en su rostro y el brillo casi infantil en sus ojos no tenía precio.

Ahora disfrutaban tranquilamente de la arena blanda bajo sus cuerpos semidesnudos, la brisa fresca y salada y el ronquido de las olas al romper contra la orilla, el canto de las gaviotas y el dulce sabor de sus bebidas de coco.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando prometiste que vendríamos a la playa, nunca pensé que fuera cierto – comentó Dean, viendo con fascinación el mar fundirse con el cielo en el horizonte.

\- ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

\- Nunca – reconoció Dean – pero era mi sueño y creía imposible que se hiciera realidad. En el verano, cuando estaba en las calles solo y hambriento, quemándome la piel bajo el sol, me gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba en la playa, nunca imaginé que algún día estaría en una de verdad. Jason iba allí todo el tiempo, pero siempre se negó a llevarme con él… moría de envidia cuando veía sus fotos en la playa días después.

Dean cerró los ojos, recordando a su padre adoptivo y lo que pensaría si lo viese allí, disfrutando de la vida que él nunca le permitió, sentado en la playa a la que siempre se negó a llevarlo, tomado de la mano de otro hombre, siendo inmensamente feliz. Si pudiera verlo estaría increíblemente decepcionado, pero eso ya no le importaba en absoluto, de hecho, deseaba que pudiese verlo, siendo feliz a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado, viéndolo superarse a sí mismo y continuar adelante y ver su rostro rojo de ira al saber que ya no tendría ningún poder para arruinar esa felicidad. Pero lo cierto era que nunca más se había vuelto a encontrar con Jason Smith, no sabía si habría enfermado, si se habría cambiado de ciudad o simplemente el mundo era demasiado grande para coincidir el mismo día en el mismo camino.

\- Te prometí que iba a hacerte feliz y este es sólo el comienzo – respondió Sam, arrebatando la bebida de las manos de Dean para obligarlo a recostarse sobre la arena, posando su propio cuerpo sobre el otro más pequeño. La playa se hallaba completamente desierta por lo tanto no había razón para preocuparse de las miradas indiscretas.

\- Creo que ya me has hecho lo suficientemente feliz.

\- Nunca es suficiente – susurró mientras lo besaba con dulzura.

\- Me pregunto con qué me sorprenderás la próxima vez – apenas pudo lograr pronunciar las palabras sobre los labios posesivos de Sam, quien de pronto se apartó y sonrió con misterio, como si estuviese ocultando algo importante - Vamos, dime en qué estás pensando.

\- Estaba pensando en mudarnos cerca de la playa. Quiero que vayas a una universidad cerca del mar, encontremos un apartamento fresco y tranquilo y que vivamos allí mientras terminas tu carrera, cualquiera que tú desees ¿cómo suena eso?

Dean sonrió con dulzura y sacudió la cabeza, como si hubiese escuchado la más grande locura, pero siendo la más bella que pudiera imaginar - Suena hermoso, pero imposible ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿Y qué pasa con el mío?

\- Seguro que necesitan abogados en otros lugares además de Kansas, mientras tanto, tú puedes concentrarte sólo en tus estudios, estoy seguro de que puedo cubrir los gastos de ambos.

Dean no podía negar que la idea era tentadora, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro al respecto - ¿Por qué quieres que nos mudemos, Sammy?

Sam se apartó, sentándose en la arena y mirando hacia el mar – sé que no es fácil para ti salir y ver los lugares donde solías pasar hambre y frío, ver los callejones donde solías dormir y encontrarte con las personas que aún pueden reconocerte como el vagabundo que merodeaba por las calles. A mí también me trae malos recuerdos ver el lugar donde dormías en el suelo, mientras yo tenía una cama y comida caliente. Quiero que rompamos esos recuerdos, que nos deshagamos de ellos y vayamos a un lugar donde sé que serías feliz, donde ambos vamos a ser felices.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿qué hay de tu familia y de tus amigos? No quiero que sacrifiques tu felicidad por mí.

\- No es ningún sacrificio – refutó – quiero esto para ambos, quiero que empecemos de cero y nos olvidemos de todas las cosas horribles que vivimos en ese lugar, quiero que nos olvidemos del daño que nos hicimos mutuamente y del odio que una vez sentimos, quiero que nos alejemos de todas esas personas que aún pueden hacernos daño. En cuanto a mi familia, ellos estarán bien, ello no me necesitan y aunque los extrañaré, podré visitarlos ocasionalmente. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres esto?

Dean pareció dudarlo unos segundos, era cierto que tenía miedos e inseguridades, pero aun podía imaginar esa vida perfecta al lado de Sam, viviendo en un paraíso mucho mejor al que tenía actualmente, le costaba creer que todo pudiera hacerse realidad, que pudiera ser incluso más feliz que ahora, pero no iba a permitir que sus miedos lo arruinaran todo de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz también, entonces no veo ningún problema. Sin embargo, hay algo más que deseo hacer.

Sam lo miró confundido, era extraño escuchar a Dean hacer peticiones o expresar sus verdaderos deseos, así que de seguro debía ser algo realmente importante - ¿Qué es?

\- Quiero ayudar a más personas como yo, tal vez en cuanto obtenga un título y tenga los medios para hacerlo, quiero tener un refugio, ayudar a las personas sin hogar que sufren y pierden la vida diariamente en las calles. Comprendo su dolor y no puedo pasar por su lado y simplemente ignorarlos ¿Suena loco?

\- En absoluto – respondió Sam sin ni siquiera dudarlo, sus ojos aún reflejaban el amor y la admiración que diariamente crecía hacia su pareja – por el contrario, creo que es una excelente idea y voy a apoyarte en ello. Quiero que persigas tus sueños, Dean, que te atrevas a soñar y hacerlos realidad, ahora eres libre de hacerlo.

\- Gracias, Sammy, en verdad, soy demasiado afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión, las manos de Sam recorrían toda la espalda pecosa de Dean, mientras los dedos de este se enredaban en los cabellos largos del otro, ambas piernas entrelazadas se movían rítmicamente, rozando sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía. Los labios de Dean se trasladaron a besar el cuello de Sam, mientras el otro gemía de placer.

\- Dean – murmuró en un gemido ahogado – tengo algo más que decirte y sé que te va a gustar.

\- ¿Algún día dejarás de darme sorpresas?

\- Dios, espero que no - Sam se inclinó de nuevo para besar el cuello de Dean, acariciando su espalda y sus hombros con dulzura, luego comenzó a descender hasta detenerse en su trasero – creo que estoy listo para ir al siguiente nivel – susurró a su oído con voz seductora.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Dean, apartándose ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos – sabes que no hay prisa, puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Entiendo que no es fácil el que te gusten los hombres de la noche a la mañana y el sexo es la parte más difícil. Puedo esperarte, no voy a buscarme a nadie más ni a…

\- He dicho que estoy listo – interrumpió Sam con una sonrisa – la playa parece un buen lugar para una primera vez ¿no te parece?

\- ¿No tienes vergüenza? – preguntó Dean en broma, aunque la idea no le molestaba en realidad.

\- Nadie va a vernos – murmuró sin dejar de besarlo.

Era cierto, no había nadie en esa zona de la playa, la cual era demasiado rocosa y selvática para el gusto de los turistas, además ya caía la tarde, el horizonte se cubría de naranja, pronto comenzaría a oscurecer y la marea subiría, pero esto sólo hacía que las cosas fuesen mejor para Sam y Dean, tenían un escenario romántico y privado para su primera noche juntos y no había nada más que pudiesen pedir.

\- Te amo, Sammy – Dean se atrevió a decir. Aunque parecía ser mucho más, llevaban poco tiempo conviviendo juntos, ni siquiera había sido un año, así que temía que fuera demasiado pronto para decir te amo, pero era algo que sentía incluso desde antes de que Sam apareciera para rescatarlo de su miseria.

\- También de amo, Dean, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás – admitió, susurrando la respuesta a su oído.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Quiero agradecer a Guest y Mcarreant por sus comentarios y por animarme a continuar hasta el final, también a todos aquellos que siguieron esta historia, dejaron reviews en algún momento y marcaron la historia dentro de sus favoritos. Espero volver a leerlos pronto y saber su opinión sobre este final... espero no haberlos decepcionado. :)**


End file.
